When I Die
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Gabriella Montez was the geek and always has been. Troy Bolton the bully captain of the basketball team, ruled the school. What happens when their two worlds collide? TROYELLA
1. Mitchell & No Good Clumsy 2 Left Feet

When I Die

Summary: Gabriella Montez was the geek and always has been. Troy Bolton the bully captain of the basketball team, ruled the school. What happens when their two worlds collide? (I don't want to spoil anything, but please read)

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either, I'm just writing this for my own consent.

This is my first fan fiction story, so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Mitchell and the No Good Clumsy Two Left Feet

Gabriella smiled. It was so great to have a friend like Taylor. Unlike most people...Taylor talked to her because she wanted to, not because she had to.

"So Gabriella, who's your new lab partner for Science?" Taylor asked

"Well actually, I never went to Science yet, I can't believe I forgot we were switching..." Gabriella said enthusiastically.

Gabriella's science partner, Mitchell had a huge crush on her...always asking her out; Gabriella had no idea why. After all she was and looked like a geek. Gabriella was too nice to tell Mitchell that she hated his guts so she politely refused...every single day!

"I have English next Gabby, so tell me who you have at lunch okay?" Taylor told Gabriella as she took out her stuff from her locker.

"Sure, no problem Taylor...besides I have Science next." Gabriella spoke while smiling.

Gabriella watched as Taylor left to her next class. "Well better get to Science," she thought. As she was walking, one of her papers fell down to the ground. Gabriella bent down to pick it up and ended up crashing into someone.

"Oh god, I am sooo sorry." Gabriella said nervously as she stared up at a guy with gorgeous blue eyes.

Of course...it was none other than the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton.

"Well Montez," Troy sneered. "Still can't believe you still have those no good clumsy two left feet." he laughed.

"Thanks for the info. Bolton, just hope all that information gets into your pea-sized brain correctly." Gabriella smirked.

With that, Gabriella walked away leaving Troy speechless.

When Gabriella entered the science classroom, she turned her head to the white board. It said: Please stand to the side of the classroom, until new seats are given.

You had to sit next to your lab partner...Mitchell...because that was how assigned seating went.

"At least no more Mitchell..." Gabriella sighed joyfully.


	2. New Lab Partner

Chapter 2: New Lab Partner

The bell soon rang and a few minutes later, Troy came in.

"You are late Mr. Bolton." replied Mr. Cane. "The class has been waiting for you arrival." he said.

"I know, I know...I'm loved by everyone!" Troy chuckled.

"Well alright, we can get started now," Mr. Cane said. "Let's see, Jason Cross, airs with Anna White; Larrisa Tonko with Mitchell Angelo, Jenny Moore and Bryson Long..."

Gabriella smiled when heard Mitchell got paired up with Larissa...most popular girl in school.

Mr. Cane continued to call out names until he reached the end of the list. "Ah let's see, oh yes. Gabriella Montez and Mr. Troy Bolton."

"What?!?" Gabriella and Troy yelled in unison.

"Mr. Bolton, this class is used for indoor voices, school rules. And Ms. Montez, I'm very surprised you forgot the school policies." Mr. Cane replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Cane, it was just astonishing news I wasn't expected for...honestly, it'll never happen again." Gabriella said nervously.

"I don't care what Montez here has to say about yelling...I...The Troy Bolton...has to get paired up with freaky science geek Gabriella Montez?!?!" Troy spoke out voice rising.

A couple of the cheerleaders including Larissa head cheerleader nodded in agreement to what Troy said.

Hearing the words that came out of Troy's mouth, Gabriella soon lost control. "Oh so that's what you think Bolton, just because you only think about yourself being...the all star basketball player you are...you think you can actually bad talk people because you have the right to or something?! Hey, I'm not complaining that I got stuck with a guy who's averaging a D in Science and needs to be "tutored" by some slutty cheerleader who will actually bring your grade down even lower to what it already is because you're getting busy or something!" Gabriella said using air quotes.

Once the words came out of her mouth, Gabriella instantly became silent.

"Oh god, I can't believe I just said that..." she thought. Gabriella looked around the room seeing the whole class with their mouths open gaping while Troy Bolton stood there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Enough of this!" Mr. Cane yelled with all anger he could posses. "I'm more than disappointed in you Ms. Montez. Using such foul language about students, breaking school policies that you were just warned of, and for disrupting my class. I'm actually glad I'm the first teacher to discipline you with detention!" he said with his anger at boiling point.

Gabriella stood there feeling like her life had just broke in half receiving her first detention.

Troy laughed seeing the look on Gabriella's face like she was about to cry.

"Detention for you too Mr. Bolton." Mr. Cane said. "Now Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, I suggest you two get along or else you both will be receiving failing grades. No more further discussion is needed. Get into your seats..Table F."

Gabriella and Troy didn't move.

"I suggest you move faster or else that table letter will represent the grade that you will get in my class." Mr. Cane replied while moving up to the board.

Troy and Gabriella sighed as they walked over to their lab table.


	3. Meant To Be

Chapter 3: Meant to Be

"I only want to pass this class Bolton." Gabriella said while sitting down. "Let's just get this semester over with." she said calmly.

"Ha, we'll see Montez, we'll see." Troy said.

The class took notes until the bell rang, and when it did, Mr. Cane announced to the class to leave while calling Gabriella and Troy to his desk.

"I'll see you outside Troysie." Larissa said winking to Troy.

Gabriella covered her face in disgust.

"I will not expect to see this type of behavior coming from you two ever again. Understood?" Mr. Cane said.

"Yes." they replied looking down.

"Well, perfect. I'll forget this situation ever happened, you guys must get along. Now grab your detention slips and you may leave." Mr. Cane said turning back to this soon to be graded papers.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the classroom each not saying a word to each other as they walked their separate ways.

In the corner of her eye, Gabriella could see Troy meeting Larissa and the two slowly start to make out with each other.

"Bolton is such a pig. And Larissa is such a slut." she thought seeing the pair sucking each other's faces off. "They're so meant to be.."


	4. Talk With Tay

Chapter 4: Talk with Tay

After science, Gabriella grabbed her lunch and met up with Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella." Taylor said

"Oh, hey Tay." Gabriella smiled.

"So, who did you get partnered up for Science with?" she questioned.

Gabriella groaned loudly.

"Oh it can't be worse than Mitchell." Taylor laughed.

"If I had gotten anyone else than who I've now, I probably would be laughing too. I would have kissed the ground for pete's sake if I got Mitchell again." Gabriella snapped.

Taylor saw the look oh Gabriella's face with concern. "I'm sorry Gabriella, it's just that you've always complained how much much worse Mitchell is, I haven't really thought about anyone who could actually be much worse. Well, who is it?" Taylor asked.

"Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry I snapped at you, I'm just kind of mad right now because I yelled at Mr. Cane and got wounded up in detention..." Gabriella began saying.

Taylor's eyes grew wide and hissed quietly, " You...got...DETENTION!?! And got yelled at by your favorite teacher?!? How did you do that...why did you do that? Is it because of your lab partner?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella nodded sadly.

Taylor looked straight into Gabriella's eyes and whispered, "Tell me now Gabriella. Then I can go and beat up that stupid lab partner who got you so pissed off making you yell at your favorite teacher...and wounding you up in detention." she said in one breath.

Gabriella looked back at Taylor and said, "It's Troy Bolton."

"You mean the first guy you met here at school?" Taylor asked remembering what Gabriella told her that day. Gabriella nodded, and flash backed to the day it all started at East High.


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flashback

Flashback

Gabriella had just arrived at East High. "Mom, my stomach..." Gabriella groaned.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do fine. It's just your nerves." Gabriella's mom told her.

"I've read your impressive transcripts Ms. Montez, I expect your light will shine very brightly here at East High." Principal Matsui said as he smiled.

"But mom...I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Gabriella whispered softly to her mother.

"Just be Gabriella." her mother kissed her daughter's forehead and pointed to the direction of the stairs to arrive in the East High hallway.

Gabriella tried to give her mom a light smile as she went up the stairs into the hallway.

When in the hallway, she noticed all the kids talking to each other. They seemed like they all knew each other from there freshmen and sophomore year.

"I wish I was like that..." Gabriella thought. Not looking where she was going still in thought, Gabriella ended up slipping on the floor and crashing on top of a guy. Not knowing she was on top of someone, Gabriella's eyes were closed wondering why she hadn't felt such sudden pain.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and saw she was on top of a gorgeous guy with the most beautiful blue eyes. Before Gabriella could say anything, the guy spoke,

"Normally I would be okay with some girl on top of me. But you...you look like some new geeky girl who dresses bad. Not only that...but you are really clumsy. Get off of me."

Gabriella immediately regretted going into the hallway, apologized quickly and began to run to the nearest bathroom to cry hearing the hallway of people begin to laugh at the sight of her.

end of flashback


	6. I'll Take You Up On Your Offer

Chapter 6: I'll take you up on your offer

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. You are so nice and kind, you don't deserve to be Bolton's partner...um but you can look on the bright side, maybe you guys can be friends..." Taylor said nervously.

It was the first time Gabriella laughed that day.

"Seriously Taylor, you think all star basketball player and geeky genius girl can be friends? That will be sure to happen. When I die. Just look at me." Gabriella snorted.

Gabriella looked down at herself. She wore thick rimmed glasses, her curly black hair always put up in a messy bun. Her rolling backpack which was the size of Mount Everest stood beside her. Gabriella wore an orange t-shirt with blue overalls. Her socks were way too high, and her tennis shoes now brown stained with mud. The only good part of Gabriella was that her figure wasn't horrendous, a size 3 actually. And she had gotten her braces off a while ago, leaving her with pearly straight whites. Otherwise, she was pretty much hopeless.

"I still wonder why you hang out with a geek like me." Gabriella said to Taylor.

"Gabriella, I really don't care what you look like. It's what's on the inside that counts. But if you don't like your appearance, maybe we could go shopping together after school." Taylor said concerned.

"You know what Taylor, I'm sick of looking like this. I need a change. I'll take you up on your offer." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well that's great! I'll go and call Sharpay and Kelsi then." Taylor smiled.

"Wait, who's Sharpay and Kelsi?" Gabriella wondered.

"Oh they are part of the drama club. I spend time with them on the weekends, because...you know here at East High...cliques don't go good here." Taylor replied as she began to call Sharpay on her cell phone.

Gabriella nodded, she understood about cliques not interacting with other cliques.

"Yeah, really? Yeah we want to go to the mall. My friend Gabriella. Mmmhmm. Gabriella wants a new look. Okay. Tell Kelsi for me. We'll take your car? Sounds good, bye Shar!" Taylor said finishing her call. "Sharpay is driving us there. So go and call your mom and tell her." Taylor directed Gabriella.

Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's number. "Hey mom, I'm going to the mall with Taylor and her friends. Okay, yeah I have my credit card. Yes mom, I know...not over $10,000 dollars. Okay, love you too, bye." Gabriella said as she hung up.

"Hey Gabriella, what's with the $10,000 dollars?" Taylor asked.

"Oh my mom just said not to spend over $10,000." Gabriella said as if it was no big deal.

"Gosh girl...how come you never told me you were rich?" Taylor spoke out to Gabriella.

"I never thought it was a big deal, my mom is the head of a big business company...she makes millions. I don't like to tell people, they might just treat me differently because of my money." Gabriella pointed this out to Taylor.

"Oh, I guess that would be a problem. Well after school finishes, meet me at my locker and we'll go in Sharpay's car." Taylor said.

"That sounds good, but I have to go to detention before that. How about after detention ends?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had detention," Taylor grinned. "That sounds good, I'll see you later then." Taylor responded.

"Bye then." Gabriella called as the two girls set off to their next classes. "Hope looking differently will be a good thing," Gabriella thought to herself.


	7. Meeting The Girls

Chapter 7: Meeting the Girls

After School

Gabriella met up with Taylor after her detention at her locker.

"Hey Gabriella, ready to go? How did detention go?" Taylor asked.

"Detention was okay, apparently Troy skipped it, probably to make out with Larissa, but it was good because I didn't have to see him. Actually detention wasn't that bad. We just sat in a classroom, I even got my math homework finished." Gabriella said smiling. "As to ready to go, I'm ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella responded.

"Okay then, c'mon. We're meeting Shar at her car." Taylor told Gabriella.

Once they reached Sharpay's car, Gabriella saw two girls standing in front of the car. One girl was a petite blond, slender and was wearing very pink clothes. She smiled at Gabriella with her perfect straight teeth. The other girls also petite, but had brown hair put in a bun with a stylish hat do top it off. She grinned shyly.

"Hey Taylor." the blond girl spoke with a large shrill voice. "This must be your friend Gabriella you were talking about on the phone." she said.

"Yeah, Sharpay and Kelsi meet Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Hi!" the blond girl spoke out. "I'm Sharpay, I hope we can be friends like how me and Tay here are." Sharpay said genuinely.

"Um, I'm Kelsi, it's nice to meet you." the brunette spoke out.

"Hi I'm Gabriella as Taylor told you guys. Please hope you guys are miracle workers in shopping because I really need some help..." Gabriella laughed nervously.

All of the girls joined in with laugher.

"Don't worry," Kelsi said. "Sharpay is a goddess when it comes to fashion."

"All right ladies. Let's go to the mall and shop until we drop!" Sharpay smiled.

The girls jumped in the car, and the car slowly started to move to the direction of the mall.


	8. Talk With Sharpay

Chapter 8: Talk With Sharpay

Almost there, Sharpay asked Gabriella, "You have some money with you right? And how much, so we need to know what kinds of clothes to focus on."

Gabriella replied, "Oh I have a credit card. My mom told me not to spend over 10,000 dollars though."

Sharpay's car screeched to a stop.

"OMG, I can't believe you're rich! I never really took you for being the rich type, most people think of rich people as snobby and mean." Sharpay spoke.

"But aren't you rich Sharpay?" Gabriella asked her. "After all you have a super rich car and super rich clothes..."

"Well yeah I am, and most people at our school thinks I'm snobby and stuff, it's not really my fault that I like to spend money on really nice clothes..." Sharpay said while laughing. "well Gabriella, I guess that means we can spend like crazy!" Sharpay laughed.


	9. Do I Really Look That Good?

Chapter 9: Do I really look that good?

The girls arrived at the mall moments later and parked the car. They slowly entered a girl's teen store that held all assortments of causal clothes.

"Oh look!" Sharpay said pointing to some tank tops. "Gabriella, that would look perfect on you!"

"Yeah Gabriella, your body type would totally match it. It would look perfect!" Kelsi told Gabriella.

"Well guys, I'm not exactly the most tannest in the universe, my shoulders and neck are awfully pale..." Gabriella told the girls.

"Nonsense Gabriella, today is Friday. We can spend the whole weekend at my house tanning." Sharpay said.

"That sounds nice..." Gabriella spoke softly.

"Course it sounds nice!" Taylor laughed. "Sharpay is great when it comes to sleep overs. But enough of that, Gabriella try it on!" Taylor replied excitedly.

Gabriella grabbed the small laced tank top and wen to try it on. When she came out, the girls squealed. "OMG Gabriella that looks gorgeous on you. You do have the body for it. You look great. You'll be tan in no time! We should get colors that suit you..." the girls were throwing out compliments everywhere.

"Do I really look that good?" Gabriella asked herself.

"Yes!" the girls replied.

Gabriella walked over to the mirror and stared at the image. True it was just a tank top and she still had her messy hair and glasses, but the tank top really made he appearance look better than the overalls. It hugged her curves and it made Gabriella fell like a model. She smiled.

"I like this a lot guys," Gabriella said. "I want to go for causal, but not too plain. I don't want a too over the top look either. You guys, do you think you could help me find some outfits?" she asked.

"Of course we can, let's just buy some tank tops in different colors." Taylor said.

The group went and got almost all the colors: red, orange, yellow, two types of green and blue, brown and black. Gabriella decided against pink and purple, these were too girly for her. The total for the nine shirts was around $75. A pretty good price for laced tank tops.

The girls looked around the store and bought some dressy casual shirts. Some that ended mid-arm, halters, and spaghetti straps. By the time they left the store with enough shirts to last a month. They spent around $500 including the tank tops.

"Okay Gabriella, we spent around 500 dollars, and we still need some Hollister, Aerostale, and American Eagle shirts. We also need to get you some long sleeve t-shirts...and it's 4:25 pm so we have around 5 1/2 hours left until the mall closes." Taylor called out.

"Don't forget pants, and jackets, not to mention accessories...jewelry, belts and bags." Kelsi reminded the group. "It would be a nice change for you to get a different bag from the rolling one you have now..."

"Oh guys, you forgot most importantly...shoes!" Sharpay screeched out.

"Okay then girls, we got to hurry!" Gabriella smiled.


	10. A Surprise

Chapter 10: A Surprise

4 1/2 hours later

"Oh gosh, I'm so tired." Gabriella said.

They had just finished shopping and were eating some ice-cream.

"I know what you mean, Sharpay never ever has bought this much stuff..." Kelsi said pointing to the 25 bags of shopping items.

"And these are the times when I wish I had a boyfriend to carry these for me..." Gabriella mumbled under her breath thinking no one heard her.

"Gabriella, with what you looked like in those clothes, you're going to get a boyfriend!" Taylor declared.

The girls laughed happily.

Gabriella looked at the $10,000 dollars of clothes and items remembering what they had bought that day. It was definitely pure fun. After all, Gabriella got a whole new wardrobe with tons of accessories. She could see goodbye to her ugly t-shirts and overalls.

Now, Gabriella had almost every type of shirt, she had also almost every type of bottom: jeans, capris, shorts, skirts, the whole 9 yards. Gabriella also got the help in picking out 3 dressed to wear whenever needed. Not to mention accessories. She also got a new school bag, one that she could sling over her shoulder casually. Wow. Those were really fun to shop for.

But the greatest part was the shoe shopping. While shopping, Gabriella found out she had the same shoe size as Sharpay. That meant Gabriella could borrow shoes whenever she wanted too. Although Gabriella did buy her own shoes. These included four pairs with heels, two pairs with flats, three pairs of causal shoes, and one pair of athletic shoes. Shopping couldn't have gotten any better.

"Well Gabriella we got you something..." Kelsi said.

"Well what is it?" Gabriella asked.

"This." Taylor said taking out a small white box and giving it to her.

Gabriella opened the box surprised at what was in it. It was five pairs of earrings, not the expensive kind, but still really nice. "Wow guys, that's so sweet, they're beautiful...but my ears aren't pierced." Gabriella explained.

"We know." Sharpay grinned evily.

"You ears will be pierced...soon. Very soon." Taylor said.

"Guys, I can't...um...my mom...yeah that's right, you need parental consent." Gabriella said nervously.

"Oh that's right..." Kelsi said. "Good thing we called your mom and she's at the piercing store right now.

"How did you get my mom's number?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, when Taylor asked to see your phone earlier, she took the number and called your mom about our idea. It will be nice for you to have pierced ears. It's a part of you new image Gabriella." Sharpay said.

Before Gabriella could say anything, they started to drag her in the direction of Merle Norman's, a cosmetic store with professional ear piercing.


	11. I Love It!

Author's Note: Line 101, I appreciate your comment on making chapters longer, but I believe it's the more fun to wait at cliff points in the story! I usually add 2 chapters per day, but because of your comment I will extend to 4 chapters, but only during the weekend (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday). I enjoyed your comment though!

Sincerely,

schoolgirl 101

Chapter 11: I LOVE IT!

"Hi my Gabriella." her mom said.

"Mami, you told my friends I would get my ears pierced?" Gabriella asked her.

"I thought it would be a good time, but did you have fun shopping?" Gabriella's mom pointed to the endless amount of shopping bags the girls were carrying.

"Well of course we did, oh mom it was so much fun...Hey! Stop changing the subject!" Gabriella scolded her mother.

"Gabriella, don't scold your mom," Taylor said. "We thought we could get you some make-up here and it just came to us that you didn't get your ears pierced yet..."

"Yeah Gabriella, I told Sharpay and Taylor I got my ears done here when I was a freshmen, and it didn't hurt at all." Kelsi smiled. "You'll be fine."

"You have to do it Gabriella," Sharpay said. "Your mom came all this way for you, it'll be so great!"

"Well, I always wanted to do something like this, I bet it'll look really nice...but are you sure that it won't hurt?" Gabriella questioned the group.

"Yes, it won't hurt. If it does, it will only be a pinch that lasts maybe for five seconds. Are you okay with that?" Kelsi asked her.

"Yeah, I am. But can we get the make up first though?" Gabriella told the group.

"Sure, of course we can, let's go inside," Sharpay laughed as the girls and Gabriella's mother entered Merle Norman's.

The worker in the store was fairly nice. She suggested some really nice tips on how to put on make-up, and Gabriella ended up buying all the different types of eyeshadows as well as her foundation, lip glosses, make up brushes, and other necessities.

After the make up, Gabriella picked out some earrings to wear. Her mother decided to buy the diamond studs for Gabriella. Ten minutes later, Gabriella's ears were pierced.

"OMG!!!!!!! They're so pretty! I love it so much! And that didn't even hurt a bit! Thanks so much guys!" Gabriella said feeling tears in her eyes of happiness.

"I'm glad you're so happy honey, " Gabriella's mom smiled. "Now, your friends told me you were going to their sleep over party, so mommy will see you Monday after you finish school."

"Okay mom, thanks. Bye, love you so much!" Gabriella smiled wide open.

"Okay, now that we're finished at the mall, let's go home!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, we got something else in mind... " Taylor said mischievously.

"I don't even want to know..." Gabriella laughed.

The girls walked over to Sharpay's car and set off to her house.


	12. My Kit

Chapter 12: My Kit

At Sharpay's house

As the car pulled into the Evans driveway, Gabriella noticed that Sharpay's house was just as big as her own. Sharpay also had servants around the place, but one guy didn't really look like a servant, he looked kind of different, more like a guy in her grade.

"Hey Sharpay, who is that guy?" Gabriella said pointing to the blond guy wearing a ridiculously cool hat.

"Oh him, that's Ryan." Sharpay replied. "Come here Ry-Ry!"

Hearing his nickname, the blond guy's head poked up. "Hey Shar, Taylor, Kelsi, and..."

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. You're Ryan..." Gabriella started.

"Ryan Evans. Sharpay's twin brother." Ryan sheepishly grinned.

"Wow, that's so cool. Well it's nice meeting you Ryan. You seem like a nice guy." Gabriella smiled.

The girls then took the shopping bags and went into Sharpay's room.

"So Gabriella, have a crush on my brother?" Sharpay questioned Gabriella.

"Who...Ryan? I don't think so. He's nice and all, but I don't like him in that way. I'm waiting for the right guy to show up, you know?" Gabriella explained to the girls.

"Yeah, we know. We want to find some amazing guy too." Taylor said.

"Well, let's not forget girls." Kelsi spoke. "Something else in mind...remember?"

"Oh yeah! Okay I'll go get out my kit." Sharpay said.

"Um...kit? Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, go and take a shower, we bought a pajama set at the mall so you can change into that, now hurry up." Sharpay said impatiently.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Gabriella started walking to Sharpay's bathroom.

When Gabriella came out, the girls ambushed her and threw her in a chair.

"What are you guys doing?!?!" Gabriella laughed.

"We're giving you a makeover!" Taylor said.

"You guys already did. Remember the clothing, and make up?" Gabriella began saying.

"That's part of the makeover. We still need to do your eyebrows, legs, and armpits." Sharpay told her.

"Wait, armpits?!?!" Gabriella's said as her voice started shaking.

"Yeah, you're getting a waxing done." Kelsi pointed out.

Before Gabriella could make a run for it, the girls tied her down to a chair and started to wax her legs, armpits, and her eyebrows.


	13. Never Ever Ever Again

Chapter 13: Never ever ever again

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs as the last waxing strip was peeled off her body. "Never again guys. Never ever ever again." Gabriella said gasping for breath.

"No pain no gain honey." Sharpay said.

"Besides, you look even better now Gabriella. Trust us. You could probably even pass for head cheerleader now." Kelsi smiled.

"Not with my dorky glasses and hair." Gabriella said.

"Well, we didn't want to tell you this, but your mom didn't just only stop at the mall to get your ears pierced." Taylor started.

"Yeah, she went to get you these from the office." Kelsi said handing Gabriella a blue package.

Gabriella opened the package and smiled. "Contacts, I always wanted contacts but my mom never had the time to go and get them for me."

"Well, what are you doing, try them on!" Sharpay squealed.

It took awhile to get the contacts in, but Gabriella did it. "Oh wow, my eyes...they're so big and brown!" Gabriella said smiling.

"They're gorgeous...very gorgeous." Kelsi said.

"Wow Gabriella, in one day you went from looking like a geek, to looking like head cheerleader!" Taylor said.

"I would take that as an insult any other day, but now I couldn't be happier!" Gabriella's grin was so wide.

"Well before we finish up with Gabriella's nails and toes, let's see that hair of yours..." Sharpay said moving next to Gabriella's messy bun.

"I got to warn you guys, my hair is never down...I'm not sure how it looks." Gabriella said nervously.

"Well, you can see it now..." Sharpay said pointing at her image in the mirror.

Gabriella gasped.


	14. Beautiful

Chapter 14: Beautiful

Staring back at Gabriella was an image Gabriella would have never thought was actually her. This Gabriella had beautiful brown curls cascading down to her mid-back. This Gabriella had perfectly shaped eyebrows, beautiful white teeth, and the most amazing brown eyes ever, she even had beautiful earrings. Gabriella's world was spinning right now. She, Gabriella Montez...was beautiful.

Gabriella started to cry.

"Oh, Gabriella...are you okay? You're so beautiful...why are you crying?" Kelsi asked worried.

"Guys, without you all, I would have never looked like this. I feel happy. So happy. I never felt this way before. I feel confident about myself, that people won't take me as a freaky genius girl again. I love you guys so much." Gabriella said as she went up to hug each one of her friends. "You guys are my best friends, you know that right?"

"I'm glad you're happy with yourself Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"Now, let's finish this french manicure, and we can all shower and go to sleep. It's nearly 1:00 in the morning." Taylor laughed.

The girls finished up Gabriella and each fell in a deep slumber knowing what happened that day, the most greatest day of Gabriella's life.


	15. Be Who You Want To Be

Chapter 15: Be who you want to be

Saturday at noon

The girls woke up at noon.

"Wow, that was a great sleep." Gabriella exclaimed. She looked around and noticed that she was in Sharpay's room. Slowly remembering th events that happened yesterday, Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Sharpay, wake up, we are getting tans today right?"

"Of course Gabriella, let's wake up Kelsi and Taylor, and then we can go change into our swimsuits. I'll have the chef cook us up some breakfast." Sharpay yawned.

"It's kind of late for that, it's already noon. Lunch sounds good though." Gabriella grinned.

Eventually, the girls woke up and got changed into their swimsuits. You had to admit it, each girl Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella were each beautiful in their own way. It was an amazing feeling that went through each girl.

The girls ate their lunch, and threw on some tanning oil. Going outside to the pool deck, Taylor and Kelsi decided to swim, while Gabriella and Sharpay decided to have a tan. This continued the next day on Sunday. Well after homework of course.

By the end of the weekend, all four girls had great tans, and were excited for the next day of school tomorrow.

"Guys, what if no one recognizes me?" Gabriella told the girls. "What if the school thinks I'm trying to be some popular girl when they know I'm not going to make it in the end?!?!?" she said slowly breaking down.

"Gabriella, you are whoever you want to be. If you want to be smart and beautiful, be smart and beautiful. If you want to be slutty and stupid, be slutty and stupid." Sharpay said.

"Although it would be nice for you if you were smart and beautiful." Taylor smiled slightly.

"You know...you guys should be phsycologists or something." Gabriella laughed. "You guys always know when to say the right thing."

"We know," Sharpay grinned.

"Well, Gabriella, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Kelsi questioned.

"Um I was thinking I go for something causal and not too over the top." Gabriella said. "The orange laced tank top with the light blue bermuda shorts. Topped off with an orange necklace and bracelet, with my black ballet flats."

"Sounds perfect Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"You're going to wear your contacts and hair down tomorrow?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I already look so different as it is, might as well just go for it!" Gabriella started laughing. "And I already threw my school stuff in my new school bag, so everything is all cool."

"Okay then, we will ride in my car to school, and then I guess we'll be seperating after that. You know school brainiacs and drama club members don't really go together..." Sharpay said while sighing.

"One day we will Sharpay. Everyone will be open and be themselves, just like you told me I could be. Maybe not today. But someday." Gabriella said.

The girls showered and ate some desert before falling asleep at 10 to wake up for school the next morning.


	16. All Alone

Chapter 16: All Alone

Monday morning came and the girls woke up bright and early to prepare themselves for the school day. They all showered and blow dryed their hair. By 7:00 am the girls were almost ready to go. They just needed to finish applying their make up.

"Everyone will love your look Gabriella." Kelsi said.

"If they don't notice you're still Gabriella, lead them to think you're some new girl..." Sharpay said.

"You think Sharpay?" Gabriella wondered. "I could always tell them who I am just by paying attention in class..."

"Well, we will find out soon enough then..." Taylor responded.

Gabriella took one last look at her outfit. The orange tank top with the light blue bermuda shorts really did look good on her. The necklace and bracelet made the outfit look complete, and the black ballet flats were really comfortable. Gabriella's hair looked great, set down in a loose mass of curls. And she had some make up on, but not too much. "I really do hope I look okay..." Gabriella thought

The girls jumped in Sharpay's car setting off to East High.

arriving at East High

"Well, Kelsi and I will see you guys later." Sharpay said

"Okay, why don't we meet together after school to see what everyone said about Gabriella's new look?" asked Taylor.

"Sounds like a plan." Kelsi added.

Gabriella watched as her new friends Kelsi and Sharpay started to go through the doors together. "I wish the school wasn't so cliquish..." Gabriella thought.

"Oh shoot!" yelled Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked with concern.

"I forgot to ask Mr. Cane aboutthe extra credit assignment I wanted to do." Taylor explained. "I have to go Gabriella, will you be okay on your own until I see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me Taylor, I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, extra credit is more important..." Gabriella hinted Taylor slightly.

Taylor didn't take the hint. "Okay see you after school!" Taylor yelled running through the doors of East High.

"I guess I have to face the school alone..." Gabriella thought.


	17. Troy Wants, He Gets

Chapter 17: Troy Wants, He Gets

Gabriella walked through the doors, and up the stairs into the hallway. She noticed a couple of stares from people, but shrugged it off.

As Gabriella walked by a group of people she overheard them saying, "Who's that girl? She looks new...more like a cheerleader if you ask me...no, she looks too nice to be a cheerleader..."

"I hope that's a good thing..." Gabriella thought.

As Gabriella walked past the guys basketball team, she heard whistling.

Troy's POV:

I was making out with Larissa, when I heard whistling coming from the guys. I ignored it probably thinking it was one of the cheerleaders until I heard Chad whisper, "Dude, look... that girl is fine."

I raised my head, and saw a petite girl with curly hair. She had big brown eyes and looked...sort of innocent I guess. "Wow, she is fine." I whispered just soft enough for Larissa not to hear me. I ditched Larissa and slowly started to walk up towards the brown eyed girl.

Just then, the bell rang. "Oh, that sucks..." I thought. "I'll talk to her...soon...very soon." I thought.

"Hey Chad, tell the guys for me. That girl, that new girl...she's mine. Got it?" I asked him.

"Umm, sure captain. Whatever you say, and I might add, good choice." Chad replied back.

I smirked. Whatever Troy Bolton wants, he gets. And I just scored the winning jackpot. That brown eyed--beautiful hair new girl.

"Oh, going to be late for homeroom," I thought as I started running as fast I could trying to be not late from Ms. Darbus.


	18. Chocolate Brown And Heavenly Blue

Chapter 18: Chocolate Brown and Heavenly Blue

Gabriella's POV:

As I heard the whistling, I blushed a little. All right, I blushed a lot. Blushed, and smiled. Smiled because it would be funny when all the guys found out they were whistling at Geeky Gabi. I didn't notice Troy walking up to me, but started to run as I heard the bell ring.

"Must get to Ms. Darbus' homeroom." I thought.

I ran into the homeroom just in time and was greeted by none other than Ms. Darbus.

"Ah, it seems we have a new student joining us." Ms. Darbus called out as I walked in.

I didn't bother to say anything, and sat in my usual seat in the back.

Ms. Darbus gave me a confused look until I took out my favorite Charles Dicken's book and started to read it. At least she was smart enough to realize I was still me, and didn't say anything about it.

Just then, I saw Troy Bolton run in and start to stare at me.

I watched in the corner of my eye as he came closer and closer until he sat right in front of me and stared into my eyes. Chocolate brown met heavenly blue.


	19. Look, Look At Me

Chapter 19: Look, look at me

No One's POV

"Well hello there, I'm..." Troy began.

Gabriella cut him off. "Troy Bolton, basketball captain at East High...nice to meet you, now go away." Gabriella responded and went back to reading.

"Well, I never knew I was that famous that new people would know about me even when I haven't even met them." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smirked. "Ah, so you think I'm new...if I were you, I would walk away really fast. I mean really fast. If not, your reputation will sure to be ruined if you don't." Gabriella tried to explain hoping Troy wouldn't bother her. She thought wrong.

"Ruin my reputation?" Troy asked. "How? For goodness sake, I'm talking to the now most gorgeous girl in school." Troy said seriously. "Look, look at me new girl." Troy demanded.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes.

"Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead talking to a new girl...but you're different. I don't know how to explain it, but there's something about you, it's just feels so right..." Troy said seriously thinking.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Most of her wanted to just laugh at the sight of Bolton actually talking a real conversation with her, but a small part of her...wanted to believe hi,. What was she thinking?!?!


	20. Stalked Out Of The Room

Chapter 20: Stalked Out of the Room

"Well, if you're trying to flirt with me Bolton, it's not working." Gabriella told him regretting it a little.

Troy was taken back. This new girl...was the only girl...ever who actually turned him down before. Troy was slightly impressed at her, and confused why he was turned down at the same time.

Troy had to say something as a comeback, but no words were able to come out. Troy just sat there in his seat doing nothing.

The bell rang to end the period.

"Well if you have nothing else to say to me Bolton, I'll leave." Gabriella smirked as she stalked out of the classroom.

Author's Note: I know that this is a very very short chapter. Probably the shortest of all the chapters so far. Please don't kill me about it, it feels so right to end it right here, I'm sorry about it guys. But, I love your reviews!

Sincerely,

schoolgirl 101


	21. Loony With The Big Afro

Chapter 21: Loony With The Big Afro

Later through the day, right before Science

Troy's POV:

"I can't believe you just did that Bolton!" Chad came up to him laughing.

"Did what?" Troy asked slightly confused.

"What do you mean what Captain? You called her remember? You told me to tell the whole school and I did!" Chad explained.

"You mean new girl, yeah I did call her and man chill...she's just playing hard to get." Troy said thinking he knew what Chad was talking about. Troy didn't know what he was talking about.

"Dude, she's no new girl, well she is...but only if you could her coming to East High at the beginning of the year." Chad explained.

"Wait, why haven't I seen her around school then?" Troy asked.

"Dude, you have. You have Science next right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, why?" Troy asked very confused.

"She's in your Science class, good luck to you Captain." Chad laughed one last time as he went off to his next class.

"What's Chad talking about?" Troy wondered. "Well, he must be going crazy again. He can be really loony with that big afro of his..." Troy thought ignoring the conversation he just had with Chad.

Troy sighed, and went to go to his next class, Science.


	22. Glad You Are Getting Along

Chapter 22: Glad You Are Getting Along

Gabriella watched as Troy came in and sat next to her on their Science Table.

"Hey new girl...as much as I like you being here, we have assigned seatings you know. It's too bad you weren't here when we did assigned seats on Friday. We could have been paired up..." Troy explained.

"I wonder why anyone hasn't told him who I am yet," Gabriella thought. "The school day is almost over, how come any of his friends told him yet?" Gabriella thought.

Gabriella was thinking what to say to Troy and said, "I know we have assigned seats Bolton, I was here on Friday you know..." Gabriella said trying to make it seem like it was obvious who she was.

Troy wasn't catching on very well. "New girl, where is that brain of yours? You just started here at East High...how could you have been here on Friday?" Troy asked her.

"FYI, I'm new yes, but I started here at the beginning of the year." Gabriella explained.

"So Chad was telling the truth..." Troy thought.

"Wow, Bolton is really stupid..." Gabriella thought.

"Bolton, I've been in your science class since the beginning of the year, I'm also in your homeroom, hello! Why don't you know me?!?! I'm-" Gabriella said as she was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Glad you had a splendid weekend class." Mr. Cane told the class.

"Now Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton...glad to see you two are getting along. But now is no time for chit chat, let's begin on today's lab." Mr. Cane said.

It only took a few seconds for everything to click together. Troy wasn't with a new girl...he didn't call a new girl...he was with Gabriella Montez. Freaky genius klutz Gabriella Montez. Troy couldn't take it.

"Gabriella?!?!?" Troy hissed at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were Gabriella?!?!" Troy asked anger fuming inside of him.

"Well Bolton, I assumed your friends would have told you already. After all I have a lot of them in my morning classes..." Gabriella responded. "Now, let me listen to what Mr. Cane is trying to say, I'm not going to fail this class." Gabriella said as she went back to staring and taking notes about the lab on the board.

Troy had no idea what to do. Not only was he caught flirting with Geeky Montez, but he was turned down by her, and he freaking called her his! "All guys in the school probably know that I called her mine already..." Troy thought. "I can't believe none of the guys told me...did they see it as some type of joke or something?" he thought. "Oh yes, I'm so going to kill Chad, I'm so going to kill him..." Troy said trying to focus himself back again to what was happening in Science.


	23. What Should I Do?

Author's Note: Hey all you reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing. It's been so great you guys! A particular reader brought up longer chapters. If doing so, I will update once every two days, and have longer chapters. Do you guys like having short chapters, but always updating? Or do you guys want some longer chapters, but less updating. No updating will be posted for this story if I don't get more than 10 responses. Thanks much! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 23: What Should I Do?

After Science, During Lunch

"Chad?!?!?!" Troy said voice rising. "Get over here Chad!!!"

Chad stared at the fuming Troy. "I'm guessing he found out, I think it would probably have been better if I had told him earlier..." Chad thought not wanting to face the fuming Troy. It would be best if Chad went up to him before Troy got any angrier. Chad walked over to Troy.

"Chad, man...why didn't you tell me that was Montez?!?!" Troy asked fuming.

"What was I supposed to do Captain? You called her man, I didn't know that she was Montez until after I talked to some of the guys who had class with her. They told me that Montez looked hot now, and that started to get me confused. I saw Montez walk out of one of the classrooms, and there she was the new girl you called." Chad tried to explain calmly to Troy.

"What am I supossed to do Chad!?!?!" Troy asked. "I called her you know, I called her!" Troy said obviously still really angry. "Do you remember what happens when you call a girl?" Troy asked him.

Chad knew. He knew very well. This is probably the only respect guys were known for at East High. Calling a girl meant that you would have to date her for a while. Sometimes, guys who have been waiting for a certain girl to be free finally become available and single. Usually a guy calls her that fast. That guy had to at least show respect to the other guys by going out with her at least once, after all he called her.

Troy had called Gabriella. He had to go out with Gabriella. Troy had to go out with Geeky Montez.

"Troy, rules about calling girls...I don't know if you can just go like that and break them. These rules have been going on for so long Troy, I don't know...if you break those rules, a lot of guys will turn their back's on you." Chad explained. "All guys have respect for you Troy. They know that you don't cheat on any body else's' girls, and all guys respect you for it. But as for the rest of the school, the cheerleaders...I don't know what they will say when they find you going out with another clique, a nerd." Chad started.

This suddenly hit Troy. This was really the first time anyone has ever called someone out of his or her clique. Troy would either have to face all of the guys and have them lose respect for him that took so long to gain. That respect made Troy the all star basketball captain, it made him the most popular guy in school. Or Troy could be embarrassed by the whole school by dating someone out of his "clique."

"Chad, what should I do?" Troy said very confused.

"That's a hard decision man, but if I were you...I would date Gabi." Chad smiled hoping to make Troy feel better. "She's hot, all the guys know that...but if dating someone out of your clique is something you can't handle more than losing respect from all the guys, you should tell the guys you uncalled her." Chad explained.

Troy took a deep breath and was surprised how strong his reply came out to Chad, "I'm going to take a chance, I'm going to date Gabriella." he said.

Chad smiled. This was his Captain. Chad was glad. "You know Captain, by making that decision, the guys would probably even have more respect towards you."

Troy smiled slightly. All he had to do was find a way to ask Montez out...


	24. Fish In The Sea

Chapter 24: Fish In The Sea

After School

"Hey Gabriella," a voice called out far from the distance.

Gabriella knew that voice. She turned and stared up into his blue eyes. "What do you want Bolton?" Gabriella sneered.

"Hey...hey, I come in peace." Troy said holding his hands up in the air.

Gabriella smiled slightly. "Okay, but make it quick. 5 minutes. I have to go and meet my friends." Gabriella told him.

"Ms. Montez has friends?" Troy asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Okay, if you're going to act like that, I'll just leave." Gabriella said as she started to walk away.

This was so hard for Troy. He was so used to teasing Montez, and now he would have to start acting really nice to her? "Oh wait, no...no! I'm sorry. Please, just let me ask what I was going to ask you!" Troy called out when he grabbed her arm.

Troy yanked kind of hard on Gabriella, so she ended up slamming into his chest. Troy wasn't ready for that, and ended up crashing on the floor with Gabriella on top of her.

"Hmm, seems like I did that again Bolton." Gabriella said trying to pry herself off from Bolton's arms that were still holding her. "Are you going to laugh at me, call me a geeky klutz, and then embarrass me in front of the whole school?" Gabriella asked almost as if she was going to cry.

"Look, ummm Gabriella. I'm really sorry." Troy began to say to her with Gabriella still on top of her. "I know that might not help for all the things I did for the past half of the year, but I kind of realized that you are a really great person and all. Maybe we could be friends?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella knew what was happening. "Well, if you think you want to be "friends" with me Bolton, you are so wrong." Gabriella hissed at him. "Just because I look differently doesn't mean I want to go out with guys like you." Gabriella laughed. "There are so many better fish in the sea, and you'll probably be the last one I would ever choose..." Gabriella said.

Before Troy could realize it, Gabriella jumped out of his clutches, and walked down the hallway.

"Too bad Gabriella doesn't know about the calling girls thing." Troy thought. "Unless someone is breaking the rules, no guy will ask her out until she goes out with me..." Troy sighed until he realized he had basketball practice and made a run for it.


	25. Talk With The Girls

Hey Readers! Thank you so much for posting your comments. The results are in! 3 people for longer chapters and less updating, 2 for questionable, and 6 for less chapters and more updating. I appreciate you guys all, really! That means I will continue with my chapters and updating the same as usual. Because you guys wanted me to update, I decided to post three chapters today for the two I missed yesterday.

And no offense to any of you guys, but some readers are really cruel when writing reviews. This one goes out to kiwifrute135.

He/She wrote:

U are being impossible if you think people are going to give you 10 reviews, when your chapters are so short, despite how many u put on per time. 4 reviews is actually pretty good, so unless u get zero, i suggest you take what you can get. Now that my little speech is over, I really like your story!!Update soon!

Well anyway guys, thanks a bunch. I appreciate the really nice reviews, but if I need to improve on anything, don't be afraid to tell me! -Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 25: Talk With The Girls

After the run in with Bolton, Gabriella went back to meet up with her friends after school like planned.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Gabriella said running towards her friends who were sitting in Sharpay's car.

"No worries Gabriella, some cute guy kept you late to ask you out?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella laughed and said, "Ladies, there was like absolutely no guys who asked me out today. Well no guys that I would say yes to."

The girls' ears perked up. "Oh, so you mean that a guy you don't like asked you out?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gabriella said.

"Oh, so who was it Gabriella? Maybe he is a nice guy, you could always give him a chance..." Taylor told her.

"Ha, nice guy?!?! Never!" Gabriella said voice rising a little.

"Chill Gabriella." Sharpay told her. "We're here for you, you can tell us anything you know." Sharpay smiled.

"Guys, Troy Bolton asked me if we could be "friends." she told the group. "You guys all know what a "friend" is to Troy Bolton, and I would have no idea why he asked me that question." Gabriella explained.

"Wow." Kelsi said. "THE Troy Bolton, the one who has almost the entire school of girls swooning at his feet, asked our best friend Gabriella Montez to be so called "friends?" Kelsi asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of weird thinking that Troy could choose anyone from the whole school to date, and he chooses me." Gabriella told them. "After all, he does have "things" with the other girls in our school like Larissa." Gabriella told him.

"Well, girls. I think this Bolton is trying to act fake on us." Taylor said. "He might just be trying to find a way to manipulate your brain by expecting you to fall for him Gabriella. I think you should stay away...far far far away." Taylor told her.

"I know Taylor, if I'm ever going to get my first boyfriend, it's not going to be with someone like Troy Bolton." Gabriella said. "Like I told you before. No such relationship will happen with Bolton...if it did, it would be when I die." Gabriella told Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Well at least you are looking on the bright sides of things," Kelsi told her.

"C'mon guys, let's go back to my house. We can talk some more, and maybe get some homework done." Sharpay called out.

The girls nodded, and jumped in Sharpay's car steering them back to her house.


	26. Talk With The Guys

Chapter 26: Talk With the Guys

At Basketball Practice

"Troy, get over here, you're late!" Troy's dad called over to his son.

"Sorry dad, my fault. I guess I was going kind of slow today." Troy told him.

The guys on the team laughed thinking Troy was probably with some girl again. Well a girl that wasn't called for yet. Some guys wouldn't dare to call any of the girls that Troy Bolton has hooked up with. So Troy didn't have to call those girls, really Troy didn't call any girls. Gabriella was the first. And Troy had no idea why he called her.

The team did some drills and were drinking some water when Jason Cross asked Troy, "Hey Troy, is it so true that you called Montez? Are you going to date her man?" Jason asked.

Troy really didn't want to answer this question but said, "Yeah man, Montez is hot. I think I would want to get a piece of that." Troy said hoping the guys would laugh. They did.

"You're unbelievable Bolton." Zeke Baylor said laughing. "You know you're like the first guy to call someone out of their own clique right?" Zeke asked him.

"Yeah I know, Montez was really the first girl I called guys." Troy reminded them. Troy did what he had to do. "East High needs some change you know, cliques can talk to other cliques. I'm just giving an extra push helping the school to you know, so our junior class can all get along, we're all in this together!" Troy said smiling and what he was saying.

"You're a good guy Captain. You just haven't let the whole school realize it yet." Chad said seriously as the guys finished their basketball practice up.

Troy laughed slightly. Chad was right. Troy wasn't that bad of a guy once you got to know him. He was actually really nice to everyone until he got marked up as basketball captain. All of the previous captains ever known had a certain respect.

The school would respect that guy, and maybe that just got to Troy. Troy didn't want to do anything that wasn't normally done in the school like talk to other cliques. Troy had to let go all of the friends that were out of his clique when he became Captain.

Not much of the school knew Troy Bolton's secret, Troy...was nice.


	27. No Buts

Chapter 27: No Buts

Next Day Tuesday

After meeting up with the girls after school, Gabriella went home, finished up he homework, picked an outfit to wear, showered, and went to sleep.

Gabriella woke up Tuesday morning bright and early to fix up her outfit. All of her new clothes were placed into her spacious bedroom. Gabriella loved her room. It was huge; the walls were colored in a lilac purple, with shades of white here and there. Gabriella had her own bathroom, a walk in closet, and a balcony to look outside from.

Since it was really the first morning Gabriella had to make her outfit on her own, it had to be perfect. Gabriella had decided that morning to go pretty simple with a baby blue Aerostale t-shirt, and a white skirt ending above her knees. Gabriella settled on a comfortable pair of white two-inch heels and added some white pieces of jewelry to finish the look.

Combing down her hair, she added a pretty white headband and applied a light amount of make-up on. Making sure her contacts were in, Gabriella went downstairs for a quick breakfast before she went off to school.

"Hey Mami," Gabriella said while grabbing the piece of toast her mother had set out for her.

"Good morning my sweet Gabriella," her mother turned to face her and gasped.

"Gabriella, you look so beautiful today, is this the look your friends picked out for you?" she questioned.

"Yes Mami. You were asleep by the time I came home yesterday, so you didn't see me yesterday when I had this look." Gabriella smiled.

"Well you look so beautiful Gabriella, are you going to be spending time with your friends this afternoon?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"I'm not sure Mami, maybe...but if I don't hurry up right now, I'm going to miss the bus and be late for school," Gabriella explained grabbing her schoolbag and books.

"Well Gabriella, you can drive, why don't you take your Mercedes to school?" her mom asked.

"Mami, you know I don't like people to think I'm some rich snob." Gabriella explained.

"Well do they think you're a rich snob?" her mom said giving Gabriella a look.

"No...but-" Gabriella said.

"No buts, take your car, I never liked you taking the school bus, now go." Gabriella's mother demanded.

"All right, but only this one time," Gabriella explained grabbing her keys, and went into the garage.

Gabriella jumped into her barely used car and set off to school.

With Troy and Chad

"Man, I still think it's funny about you and geeky Gabriella." Chad laughed.

"Shut up Chad..." Troy grumbled.

"Hey Captain, who's that daisy for?" Chad said pointing to the flower in Troy's locker.

"It's for Gabriella..." Troy mumbled. "Most girls would want a guy who was romantic, so I think it'll be easier for her to say yes to go out with me if I do stuff romantic...you know?" Troy explained.

"Dude, do you like her or anything? I would have guessed no, but right now I'm not so sure...you never gave girls anything before. Geeky Gabriella doesn't even know it yet, but she's got you whipped." Chad laughed.

"Shut up Chad, Gabriella does not have me whipped, and you're right, I don't like her, I just need her to say yes to me, and when that's over...I'll wait about a week, then I'm ending it...I got the plan figured out..." Troy explained.

"Sure man, sure." Chad laughed.

The bell rang, and the students left the hallway to get to their homerooms.

"I can't let anyone see me give this flower to Gabriella," Troy thought. "They might get all the wrong ideas..." he thought.

"Oh there she is!" Troy smiled at the sight of the brown eyed girl.


	28. You Don't Know What It's Like

Chapter 28: You Don't Know What It's Like

When Gabriella got closer, Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the empty gym.

Gabriella felt a hand grab her arm as she was going off to her homeroom. Surprised at the sudden movement, Gabriella tripped and landed on top of someone. Opening her eyes, and seeing it was Bolton, she groaned.

"We always keep meeting like this Montez," Troy laughed flashing Gabriella his million-watt smile.

"Very funny Bolton," Gabriella said and decided to go back to homeroom. Gabriella walked towards the doors and started to shake them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Bolton, don't tell me you locked us in here." Gabriella yelled.

"I swear, I didn't." Troy said running over to Gabriella and too started to pry the doors open. It didn't work.

"Oh, and I'm so going to kill you now Bolton, and today is the longer homeroom due to Wildcat day...I'm stuck with you for...45 minutes!?!?" Gabriella yelled looking towards the clock in the gym.

"Hey...hey, I'm sorry. The doors were open, but when they closed they apparently weren't unlocked correctly..." Troy explained.

"Sure...why did you even pull me in here Bolton?" Gabriella hissed at him.

"I wanted to give you this," Troy said grabbing the daisy and passing it off to Gabriella.

"Ha ha, very funny Bolton." Gabriella laughed. "Real reason...now." she demanded.

"Really." Troy said sincerely. "I wanted to give you this, and you know get to know you better, your life friends, interests..." Troy said.

"Wow Bolton..." Gabriella smiled slightly. "But after everything you've done to me, I never will trust you." Gabriella sighed and turned to face the wall, away from looking at Troy.

"Montez...Gabriella, look I'm really and truly sorry. Just being who I am and all right now, I don't really act like some obsessed jerk like some people think I am..." Troy sighed.

"Really Bolton?" Gabriella's face turned towards him. "Oh wait, don't tell me you used to be some guy who didn't tease, and didn't bully, who didn't act like an obsessed jerk all the time." Gabriella said.

"I was a nice guy...I was like that." Troy said.

"Very funny Bolton...very funny. You lie a lot if you haven't realized that, more of a reason not to trust you." Gabriella shook her head and began to stare at the wall.

"Prove it Troy," Gabriella whispered. "How can you prove you were some nice guy?" she whispered softly.

Troy heard Gabriella. "I will." Troy said loudly enough for Gabriella to hear. Troy went close to Gabriella and sat beside her.

Gabriella moved farther away.

"Don't," Troy whispered and took Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella felt a spark of electricity from his touch and pulled back.

"Gabriella, you'll never find out the real me until you come close enough and listed to me. Please don't move." Troy pleaded.

"Troy. You are the most popular guy in school. You have everything you could ever have gotten, and you could get anything you ever would want. But if you want me, I'm sorry. That's not going to work. How am I supposed to trust a guy who made my first day hear the most horrible day of my life?!?! You don't know what it's like to be laughed out, what it's like to trip over somebody and have everyone stare like you're some type of freak, having people call you names! Troy, you don't know!" Gabriella yelled at him and walked over to the other side of the gym.

Troy didn't know what to say. True, he didn't know what any of that was like. Troy was so confused right now. He wanted to open up to Gabriella like the old nice Troy would, but the new Troy had taken over him. The new Troy didn't want anything to do with geeks, the new Troy wanted to "Stick to the Status Quo".

Troy need time to think. He needed to think about everything. He needed to talk. Talk to Gabriella. Was he actually falling for the beautiful brown eyed girl?!?!?!


	29. New Best Friend

Chapter 29: New Best Friend

"Look, Gabriella. Whether you are listening to me or not, I have to tell you something. If you get mad, I'm sorry, but this was before I knew you were you. You have the right to know..." Troy said about to tell Gabriella about calling her.

"Bolton, you could tell me anything you want, but I don't think that will change me trusting you, or even thinking you're some nice guy." Gabriella said facing the wall.

"Look, if you're wondering why no guys have come up to you since your new look, I can explain why." Troy said not believing what he was going to tell her.

Gabriella turned to face Troy again. "What have you done Bolton?!?! Do you have anything better to do then ruin my life?!?!?" she exclaimed.

Troy needed to prove to Gabriella that he was a nice guy. Troy need to tell her the truth. Troy took a deep breath ready to tell her everything. "When I saw you at school on Monday, I didn't know your new look was you. I was with Larissa when Chad told me to look at you, Chad said you looked hot-" Troy said.

"Wait, Chad thought I looked hot?" Gabriella blushed hearing someone call her that for the first time."

"Yeah, but that's not important." Troy said trying to go back to his story.

"Hey...Bolton, you have every girl in school calling you hot. Me, never. Give me some time to let it all sink in." Gabriella smiled.

"First of all Montez, no one has called you hot before? They must be blind!" Troy said.

Gabriella blushed harder.

"And second, every girl in the school has called me hot...including you?" Troy laughed.

"Not what I meant Bolton," Gabriella said realizing she called Troy hot, and at the same time having a conversation with him. "Go Bolton, tell me your story." Gabriella said changing the subject.

"Sure Montez...okay back to Chad. After Chad said that, I looked up and saw you. I was watching you for a bit and then one thing came to another, and I called you." Troy grinned sheepishly.

"First of all Bolton, how long were you staring at me...and second what do you mean called me?" Gabriella questioned.

"Well...um..." Troy began.

"Spit it out Bolton." Gabriella hissed.

"Well the guys at school have this sort of tradition and respect for each other. When you call a girl, you must go out with her, and the guys respect the guy that called her by not going after the girl, not touching her, or trying to be more than friends. I didn't know you then Gabriella, and I called you..." Troy said hoping that Gabriella wouldn't yell ant what he had just said.

"What is wrong with the boy population?!?!" Gabriella yelled. "Are all guys such pigs?!?!? How much girls have you called out before?! After all you do make-out with every girl who doesn't have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Gabriella! I didn't know then, just say I'm some stupid jock who doesn't have a brain. I just saw you, and something just came over me...I called you Gabriella. I have no idea why I make-out with all those other girls, I just do. Believe it or not, you're the first girl I've ever called...I'm really sorry." Troy said now looking down.

Gabriella felt really bad for Troy. He actually looked and sounded sincere this time.

"Hmm...look, Bolton, is there a way you can get out of this? I really don't want to go out with you." Gabriella said.

"There is a way, but that would mean the whole population of guys at school would treat me differently. I would lose their respect that I tried so hard to get." Troy said meeting Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. Tory didn't get what got him to say this, "Gabriella if you really don't want to do any of this dating stuff, I won't pressure you or anything. It's your life and all, and it was a mistake that I guess I'll have to pa for.

Gabriella again felt bad for Troy. Troy sure should get what he deserved, but this was way to cruel. But Gabriella had to think about herself too. She never had a boyfriend or a kiss before, pretty lame for a junior Gabriella always thought. Gabriella wasn't even sure guys would ask her out after Bolton, she might be boyfriendless till the end of high school.

"Troy, I don't want to be just some girl you were forced into dating. I never had a boyfriend before, and I don't want to say my first one was with some guy who was forced to date me to save his reputation. I know you might be really sad, but I can't do this..." Gabriella said looking down.

"Um...I get it...Montez, I mean Gabriella. But can I say something?" Troy asked.

"O-kay..." Gabriella replied.

"I was talking truth with you that day in homeroom. There's something about you...it does feel so right." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Troy. Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Friends." Troy said shaking Gabriella's hand.

They both felt an electric spark between the two. Troy jumped.

"What's wrong Bolton?" Gabriella said laughing.

"Ermm...nothing." Troy grinned. "And still using last names are we Montez?" Troy laughed.

"Oh! Sorry, first instict." Gabriella smiled shyly. "You know you're a nice guy Troy. It's just really hard for you to show it." she smiled.

"I told you I could prove I was." Troy grinned. "How much time do we have left anyways?" he asked.

"Um, about five minutes, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering." Tory said.

Troy walked over to where the discarded daisy was. "For you, my new best friend." Troy said handing her the daisy.

"Why, thank you." Gabriella said. Gabriella didn't see it coming, but Gabriella tiptoed and kissed Troy on the cheek. She blushed hard and thought of something to say. "You know Troy, you calling me your new best friend might want Chad to want to beat me up." Gabriella laughed face still red.

Troy laughed. "I would never let that happen to you." Troy grinned.

"Troy, are we going to be friends with your friends, or are we just friends outside of school and stuff?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to be your friend Gabriella, inside and outside of school." Troy replied.

"The school is going to go crazy." Gabriella said. "Thanks...for being here Troy." Gabriella looked at him sincerely.

"Anything for you." Troy laughed.

The bell rang and Gabriella felt like she was floating on cloud nice. Troy felt just as happy, but worried what his image would be like.

"I'll soon find out..." Troy said waiting for the gym doors to open with his new best friend.


	30. Gabriella, Gabriella Montez

Authors Note: So sorry guys! It's really late, right now, and I had an open house for my high school. I really had no time to go on the computer on Friday, I got home at 9:00 and had to get up at 5:30 the next day for a school facilitation meet. I'm sorry I haven't written as much either, I tried, and would keep on writing, but I'm dying right now, I have tons of homework. Taking three honors classes, and just started as a freshmen, truly sorry guys, hope you understand!

-Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 30: Gabriella, Gabriella Montez

Gabriella and Troy watched the gym door unlock and Troy's da, Coach Bolton walk through the doors.

"Troy, what are you doing in here?!" Mr. Bolton saw the sight of his son with some girl. "You were supposed to be in homeroom! How did you get locked in here?!?!" Troy's dad yelled.

"Sorry dad, I thought I left my basketball in here, and the doors ended up locking. My friend-" Troy said pointing to Gabriella. "She tried to unlock the doors, but we ended up getting locked in here together." Troy lied.

"Well, if you say so son. I'll write you a pass for Ms. Darbus. and your friend's homeroom..." Troy's father asked.

"Also Ms. Darbus." Troy told his dad.

"Really? I thought you said you had no friends in homeroom..." Coach Boloton asked him.

"That's English dad..." Troy lied again to his father.

"Hmm...well old people like me forget a lot of things. I'm Coach Bolton, Troy's father. You must have known that already. And you are..." Coach Bolton spoke to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled shyly and shok Coach Bolton's hand.

"Well, that's good. You guys better get off to your next class. You'll be late." Coach Bolton laughed.

"Oh right...I've to go Gabriella. Needed to grab something from my locker. I'll see you at Science right?" Troy said running out of the gym doors.

"Right." Gabriella whispered back to Troy as she left through the gym doors clutching the daisy in her hand.

"I hope Troy really does keep his promises..." Gabriella thought as she walked off to her next class.

Troy and Chad, the period before Science

"Hey Troy!" Chad grinned slapping him on the back as he came down the hallway towards him.

Troy grinned back. "Hey Chad, what's up man?" Troy laughed.

"Nothing. Just hanging out and all, free period." Chad said.

"Yeah man, I have a free right now too. Glad my schedule today is like this. School is killer." Troy said.

"Right about that Captain. So..." Chad started.

"So...what?" Troy asked slightly confused.

"Montez...Montez Bolton. You ask her out yet? I'm like your best friend man...I don't like finding these things out after the school knows it." Chad laughed.

"Hey Chad about that..." Troy began.

The bell rang. This was the best excuse to leave right now for Troy. "Good thing that I never saw Chad at the beginning of the period..." Troy thought. "Well got to go off to Science Chad, see you at lunch man." Troy said running off before Chad could say a word.

"I can't do this..." Troy thought. "I really have to tell Gabriella I need her to go out with me...I can't have the whole school of guys think I'm not trustworthy. But Gabriella...she's too good for all of this. I'm so stupid." Troy said.

With Gabriella Before Science Period

Gabriella sat down in her math classroom not concentrating. The idea of going out with Troy stuck inside of her head. She really didn't want to say no to him in the first place...Gabriella was just afraid. Gabriella used to be afraid of nothing until her father had died. Now, Gabriella felt bad for Troy. She always wanted to do something nice with him, but it's really hard to tell now of days. I'm going to tell him I agree...I want to go out with him..." Gabriella thought hoping it was going to be worth it in the end. "I wonder if winning Troy's heart than all the other girls will make me think I made the right decision..." Gabriella thought realizing she was going to tell Troy about her and him being "more" Than just friends.


	31. Who's Confused Now?

Chapter 31: Who's Confused Now?

In Science Class

Troy walked into the class and saw his best friend scribbling something in her spiral bound notebook. Troy smiled. "This is what life is supposed to feel like, great, like you have nothing to worry about. Why do I only feel like that around Gabriella? After all, we've been best friends for less than 24 hours..." Troy thought.

Troy walked up to Gabriella quietly and put his hands on Gabriella's eyes. "Guess who?" Troy grinned looking down at his friend.

"OMG, is it my totally hot boyfriend Troy Bolton captain of the basketball team?" Gabriella laughed.

"You wish..." Troy teased. "Gabriella, I have to ask you something..." Troy said.

"Umm...sure Troy. Anything. Shoot." Gabriella smiled towards him.

"Well Gabriella, I don't know about the whole dating thing. I mean can we? I really don't want to pressure you into anything, but...I really don't want Chad to think I'm some type of loser who can't get a girl..." Troy said. "Chad is going to tease me for a very long time..." Troy moaned.

"Troy..." Gabriella said seriously thinking. "I don't know..." Gabriella said looking down.

"I know you won't change your mind that easily. But please Gabriella; I don't know what it's like to be both the captain and the nice guy at the same time. I had to drop being the nice guy for being Captain." Troy said. "I really want to be both guys." Troy told Gabriella seriously.

"I know we are friends and all Troy, but isn't that enough for now. We need to do things one step at a time." Gabriella smiled gently.

"I know Gabriella, I know. It's just; I don't want to have to go through this me having to tell all the guys in school that I was just lying to them all. I would feel terrible." Troy complained.

"Troy...Troy!" Gabriella yelled as she watched Troy bang his head against the Science table several times.

"Huh...what?" Tory said meeting Gabriella's big brown eyes.

"I will do it Troy. For you, because I care. But only on one condition." Gabriella said looking into Troy's heavenly blue eyes.

"What?' Troy said surprised at how nice Gabriella was acting.

"I will be the dumper, you'll be the dumpee." Gabriella said.

"Um...I have to be the dumpee Gabriella?" Troy said trying to find a way to get his way. There really was no way.

"Yup, I don't want people to think I'll be a pathetic loser after I date you. So yes I'm the dumper." Gabriella laughed.

"Well, if it means I won't have such a hard time with this...thanks Gabriella." Troy said flashing her his million-dollar smile.

"Those smiles are killer Bolton." Gabriella laughed. "When are we going out then?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm..how about we eat lunch together. Then we can hold hands or something." Troy said. "What made you change your mind so quick though?" Troy asked wanting to know.

"I would still feel terrible about this a long time from now...and I always wanted my first guy best friend to be my first boyfriend." Gabriella grinned at him. "It just took me some time to realize that every girl will be super jealous, and I will become really popular really fast." Gabriella laughed.

"You're using me for my popularity?" Troy said in surprise.

"Kidding Bolton, kidding. Well, after Science then right? You ready?" Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be Ms. Montez." Troy said as the bell to start Science rang. Gabriella and Troy calmed down ready to start the Science class.

"I hope what I'm doing is the right thing..." Gabriella thought. "Am I falling for Troy just a little, and not want to dump him...or am I doing this for me?" Gabriella thought very very confused.

"I hope that Gabriella is okay with this.." Troy thought looking in Gabriella's direction. Troy saw Gabriella's slightly happy and confused face. "Girls..." Troy thought in frustration. Who's confused now?


	32. Flirt

Chapter 32: Flirt

After Science Class

"Ready Brie?" Troy asked as he threw his science textbook in his bag.

"Brie?" Gabriella asked surprised at the nickname Troy called her.

"Yeah, it's easier to see than Gabriella. Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah...it's nice." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, great. Let's go to lunch then. Umm...c'mon." Troy extended his hand out to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and gladly took it. Yet again the two felt a spark of electricity run through them, but ignored it. Gabriella liked the feel of Troy's hand in hers. It made her feel nice, secure, and warm. Like Troy was going to be there for her. Well he was wasn't he? Or were they just doing this to help Troy's status? Yeah, it's for Troy's status. Gabriella frowned slightly.

Troy noticed Gabriella's frown. "Brie, what's the matter?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing Troy, I'm fine." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Good, I thought you were feeling weird that everyone is staring at us." Troy laughed.

"Wait...what?" Gabriella said now noticing the millions of faces looking at Troy and her. "Troy...um why are they staring?" Gabriella asked.

"Um...cliques. Basketball player, smart girl...not supposed to be mixing." Troy said nervously.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't know I was me, or else I wouldn't feel in such a awkward position." Gabriella laughed nervously.

Troy joined in with the laughter. "Hey Gabriella..." Troy said seriously.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella looked up into his eyes.

"You know I never held hands with any girls before. It was never really my thing." Troy said.

"Oh." Gabriella said slipping her hand out of Troy's. She looked away from Troy hoping he wouldn't see her disturbed sad face.

"Wait Brie, why did you do that?" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand again. "Holding hands never really was my thing...until now." Troy smiled at her.

"You're such a flirt Bolton." Gabriella laughed. "C'mon, let's get to lunch." Gabriella laughed. Was it just her thinking this, or was Troy flirting to her, Geeky Gabriella?


	33. Zach and John

Chapter 33: Zach and John

Gabriella and Troy walked into the East High cafeteria together. In less than a minute, the whole room went silent watching the pair.

"Um...Troy...why has everyone stopped talking, and now they're staring at us?" Gabriella asked.

"Um...again cliques...and we're together...the school knows that we hate each other...and we're holding hands." Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Umm...I'm supposed ignore this, or be really nervous and start twitching and fidgeting?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy laughed. You're always the funny one Brie, let's go. Troy dragged Gabriella over to his usual table with the jocks. Gabriella followed reluctantly.

It felt kind of weird to have so many eyes staring at them, but the silence broke when Troy yelled, "Stop staring you perverts!" Troy yelled as a joke.

The school laughed because the Troy Bolton was laughing, and a little while later everyone left Gabriella and Troy alone.

"That was completely hilarious as well as funny Troy. I would have never ever done something like that." Gabriella laughed.

"I knew you would laugh, it was pretty funny too." Troy joked.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the jocks table. "Hey guys." Troy said to his teammates.

They responded with "What's up captain, Good to see you man, or Hey."

"Yeah, good to see you guys too. Do you guys know my um...friend Gabriella?" he asked.

"Friend?" Chad laughed.

"Yeah man. Me and Gabriella are like this." Troy said showing a centimeter of space between his thumb and pointer.

Gabriella giggled slightly. "Again with the jokes Troy."

"Ha ha Brie. You think that's funny. Just wait for it." Troy laughed with her.

"Brie?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I call Gabriella Brie. Nice name, suits her right?" Troy more demanded than asked.

"Sure captain. Umm...nice to meet you Gabriella. If I were you, I would think you would only want to have Troy call you that." Chad smiled.

"Um...ok. It's been nice meeting you guys. Um Chad right? And Zeke and Jason?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, you're right. How did you get our names right? Troy usually always brings some bimbo to the table who can't even get our names right. Are names usually get mistaken for Zach and John." Zeke said.

"Yeah, Zeke's right. And Troy never even told you our names." Jason explained.

"I'm smarter than I look." Gabriella smiled.

"You're like the smartest girl in our school though." Zeke laughed.

"Well then, I guess I'm smarter than I look." Gabriella laughed. "I'll see you later Troy, going to sit with Taylor." Gabriella said grabbing her bag.

"Hey...no. Sit with us." Troy said grabbing her bag and placing it back on the table.

"Troy...I can't. Taylor will be all alone." Gabriella explained.

"No worries, I'll bring her over here. African-American with the colorful headbands right?" Troy asked.

"Right...how did you know?" Gabriella asked.

"I know everything. Troy laughed as he spotted Taylor at a table alone and went to get her.

"I wonder how Taylor will react to this..." Gabriella thought. She was never really the get along with the popular people type...


	34. Lunkhead Basketball Boy

Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated. I had a crazy amount of homework, believe me. And to balance that out with the sports I play, it gets crazy. I've been going to sleep at midnight! So, hope these chapters make up for it! Thanks much, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 34: Lunkhead Basketball Boy

With Troy and Taylor

"I wonder where Gabriella is," Taylor thought. "I hate it when I have to sit alone during lunch...maybe I should just go sit with Martha." Taylor thought as she got up and was about to move to Martha's table.

Taylor felt a hand grab her arm and jumped.

"Watch it..." Taylor looked at the arm. It belonged to none other than Troy Bolton, the idiot who hurt Gabriella's feelings.

"Cheerleaders are over there." Taylor said pointing to the ditzy girls talking about nail beds.

"Huh?" Troy asked. "Aren't you Taylor? Taylor Mckessie?" Troy asked.

"Um, yeah...why?" Taylor asked surprised lunkhead knew her name.

"Oh great then, c'mon." Troy said as he dragged Taylor over to his lunch table.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Taylor said slapping Troy's arm away.

"Ow. And I'm being nice. Gabriella didn't want you to sit alone, so I figured why not eat with us?" Troy looked at Taylor like she was crazy.

"Wait...pause this situation for a moment and let me comprehend. Sit with us as in..." Taylor asked.

"Gabriella and I. Oh and you can't forge about the team. Chad, Zeke, and Jason." Troy told Taylor.

"Ha, since when has Gabriella sat with you?!?!" Taylor snorted. "She hates you." Taylor laughed.

Taylor was so caught up at the joke that she made that she didn't realize that Troy and herself had arrived at the lunch table.

"Gabriella," Troy asked.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella looked at Troy smiling at the joke Zeke just made with her.

"You never told me you hated me." Troy said.

Gabriella's face went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds.

"That's was before we became friends Troy." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry."

"No Gabriella, if I were you, I would've hated me too." Troy laughed.

"Wait Gabriella...did Troy just say you guys were friends?!?!?" Taylor asked. "You told me when you died was when you would become friends with Troy!" Taylor laughed.

Troy and Gabriella's faces were in shock mode.

"Taylor!..." Gabriella yelled nervously.

In spite of all the awkwardness and confusion at the table, Chad started laughing.

"Dude, why are you laughing for Chad?" Zeke asked.

"Gabriella is in for so much trouble!" Chad said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Well at least you guys are getting along with Brie." Troy smiled. "You guys are already making jokes with each other!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella laughed too.

"Don't think you can get off the hook that fast Miss Montez." Troy laughed. "When you die? Is it just me or are we friends...and you're not dead yet?" he asked.

"Very funny Troy." Gabriella blushed. "You were harsh too...and cruel...don't think you can turn this situation all on me." Gabriella laughed.

"You're right, let's truce. We're both sorry." Troy said.

"Truce." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss Troy on the cheek. Troy did the same.

"Aww..." Jason said. "The two lovebirds." he laughed.

Taylor laughed too, but was half paying attention to what Jason was saying, and half not. Taylor was too busy staring at a certain curly haired guy with the afro. He was gorgeous. Actually more than gorgeous. Wow.

Taylor's thoughts got interrrupted by the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Taylor?! Taylor!" Gabriella snapped.

"Huh?" Taylor asked confused.

"I asked you to sit down. Remember?" Gabriella asked.

"Sorry, oh yeah." Taylor smiled.

"Sit over there." Gabriella pointed to the spot available. Next to the gorgeous Afro guy.

"Okay." Taylor said and grabbed her bag. When Taylor sat down her leg brushed against his.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Taylor said blushing

"No, it's cool I'm Chad, you probably know that. You're Taylor right?" Chad's eyes stared back into hers.

"Um yeah." Taylor smiled shyly.

"That's cool. Me and Troy were supposed to shoot hoops right before lunch ended, but now he seems preoccupied." Chad said pointing to Troy laughing at something Gabriella said.

Taylor nodded. What was wrong with her? Taylor hated athletes. They were all stuck-up. But Chad was different.

"No!" Taylor thought. Taylor could not be the slightest bit is falling for an athlete. Chad...he was lunkhead basketball boy. What in the world was she thinking?


	35. Exact Same Way

Chapter 35: Exact Same Way

Taylor just thought she was going crazy today; she ignored all the thoughts about Chad.

"So," Chad asked Troy. "You and Geeky- I mean Gabriella dating?" Chad asked not believing Gabriella would actually go out with the player of a captain Troy Bolton.

Gabriella looked at Tory signaling it was okay to start acting they're going out.

"Yeah man," Troy told Chad and his friends. "Brie and I are kind of together." Troy laughed nervously.

Apparently the whole school has just heard what Troy had said, in a matter of minutes the word was whispered throughout the cafeteria with stares between the newly "couple".

"That's cool.," the guys said thinking and feeling bad for Gabi. All because of Troy calling her, she was really nice, they kind of felt bad fro Gabi to get hurt in less than a week.

"Wait?!?!" Taylor said interrupting the conversation.

"Gabriella, don't tell me you become friends with Troy and decide to date him in the time span of one day?!?!" Taylor said remembering how just yesterday Gabriella hated Troy's guts, and now they're going out?

"Um yeah Tay...I kind of like Troy... a lot." Gabriella said to Taylor seriously.

Troy was surprised at the seriousness of Gabriella's voice. "She must be a really good actor," Troy thought.

"I like you to Brie." Troy smiled wondering if he even liked Gabriella that way. Parts of him told him yes, other parts told him he was crazy. Who knew, but Gabriella felt the exact same way.


	36. Love or Lust

Chapter 36: Love or Lust

After Lunch Period Ends, With Troy and Gabriella

"You know Gabriella, I think the word has spread around the school already." Troy said looking into Gabriella's eyes. "Are you sure you still want to go through all of this, you know. There are probably going to be a lot of girls who want to kill you." Troy laughed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked slightly confused. Troy always had a girl wrapped around him.

"Well I hang out with girls all the time, but none of them I really called my girlfriend. None of them I really went out with. You're the first believe it or not." Troy grinned sheepishly.

"You cease to amaze me Bolton." Gabriella smiled. "You're first girlfriend, or pretend girlfriend, whatever you call it." Gabriella smiled once more. "And for the record, you're my first boyfriend."

"Really Montez? Wow, I guess there is a first for everything." Troy smiled as the pair walked through the hallway together to get to Gabriella's locker.

Gabriella and Troy felt many awkward stares at them while their hands were laced together. A lot of the girls' expressions were in pure fury or sadness. The guys faces were mixed between laughing, and feeling pity for Troy or Gabriella, they didn't know which one.

"Am I supposed to feel okay with all these people staring at me?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Um, I'm not sure. But they should be staring. You look absolutely stunning." Troy flirted.

"Very cute Bolton, you are an amazing flirt you no that? No wonder why like all the ladies pick you for the ladies' choice." Gabriella laughed. "But seriously Troy, are we pretending this going out thing...or are we actually doing this in real life?" Gabriella questioned hoping for the answer she wanted to hear.

"I can fall for Gabriella that easily, right?" Troy thought. "We just become friends after being enemies, and now I want to be more?" Troy thought confused. He regretted the words as soon as they cane out of his mouth. "I think we should pretend you know Gabriella? That way you can save your first real boyfriend for someone worthy." Troy cringed at the site of Gabriella with someone else.

Gabriella disappointed attempted a soft smile. "Sure Troy, sure. That's a smart idea. I like the way you think." Gabriella said hoping that maybe one day they could be something more. Maybe, just maybe.

Gabriella was really smart but she sure did have a hard time relating love to lust though. Gabriella knew what she wanted at this moment, to be Troy's. That would never happen. No way a popular guy such as Troy would ever fall for a geek like Gabriella.

Gabriella decided to push away the hurt memory.

"Since bell is going to ring soon, I think we should better be going." Gabriella told Troy.

"Okay Gabriella, but we do regular things that couples do? Dates, being together, sharing food, kissing right?" Troy asked.

Gabriella cringed when she heard faking going out with Troy meant she would have to kiss. If Troy was that awake as he was this morning, Gabriella was sure to fall for him. She was way confused, was it really love, or possible lost?


	37. Yes OR No

Chapter 37: Yes OR No

"You didn't answer my question Gabriella. Are we going to do these things?' Troy asked her.

"Um yeah Troy, we will. Just have to make sure the school sees right?" Gabriella asked hoping that being Troy's "girlfriend" will actually be fun.

"Olay then Gabriella. Since today is Tuesday, how about we go out on a date with one of the teammates on Thursday. Being together will make people think we are going out." Troy said. "We can actually be more in love, or even show more signs of PDA in school right?" Troy asked.

"Right." Gabriella tried to hold her smile but found it hard trying to whenever she thought of Troy with someone else.

"Okay Brie, we both have a few more classes to finish up, how about we meet after school at the gym alright?" Troy asked.

"Okay." Gabriella smiled.

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a kiss on the cheek and went there separate ways.

With Troy and Chad

"So Troy man, can't believe for real, you and Gabriella." Chad laughed. "I was pretty sure you were going to back out of this, but man you were strong and got through this. I actually feel kind of bad for Gabriella though, you're she's too nice, it's a shame to see here heart get broken so fast." Chad said.

"I know man, I know. Pretty soon this Gabriella and I thing are going to be over so quickly." Troy told Chad.

Troy thought wondering when them being together overall would end. Gabriella would be the one to break them up, and he had no idea when she would do so. For now, it would be best for Troy just to go with the flow. Troy was still confused. After all, he had tons of feeling for Brie, the question that needed to be answered if they did really feel the same way about each other.

Troy needed to set his priorities straight. Who was he cheering for. His popular statures, or from the worksheets given in class?

The bell rang and Troy sent went off to his next class as fast as he could after hi talk with Chad. Who knew that what Troy had to choose between love, lust, or popular status?

"Life is so complicated," Troy thought. "Do I like her...yes or no?!!?!!?" Troy yelled to himself in frustration.


	38. It Went In This Time

Chapter 38: It Went In This Time

Gabriella sighed as she waited for her last class period to end.

"I wonder what Troy's thinking about right now..." Gabriella thought. "Stop it!" she told herself. Thinking about Troy all the time was not good for her. Troy always ended up making her say really stupid things. They were now supposedly in a relationship, pretend one...or maybe it was real...Gabriella was so confused.

Gabriella felt sparks. That was true. But hating Troy for so long, she was wondering if she felt sparks from every boy's touch.

After all, Gabriella had never kissed a guy before, and being with Troy, and acting like she was his girlfriend was no help. Gabriella really wanted to know if it was love, or just lust. She didn't know how to tell the difference.

Gabriella didn't know Troy felt the same way also.

The bell rang to finish the day. "Finally!" Gabriella thought as she put away her textbooks in her bag and ran off to the gym to meet her "boyfriend".

When Gabriella arrived at the gym, she saw Troy playing with his basketball shooting the orange round ball into the hoop located above his head.

"Hey there Wildcat." Gabriella smiled as she looked at a slightly sweaty Troy.

"Hey Brie." Troy smiled and went up to hug her.

"Ewww...Troy, you're all sweaty, stay away." Gabriella laughed.

"I know you like a hot sweaty guy in front of you." Troy teased.

"In your dreams Bolton." Gabriella laughed as she sat down on the bleachers.

"Hey...hey, what do you think you're doing. We're dating now right? Couples do stuff together." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and directing her to the basketball hoop.

"Troy, you know I can't play basketball." Gabriella said. "And we don't have to act like a couple or anything, no one is around." Gabriella said sadly as she said those words to Troy.

Troy sighed. He badly wanted to just go out with Gabriella for real, to kiss her and hold her...but life isn't always what it seems. "Brie, we're going to need some practice on this couple thing. You can't just tell your boyfriend that you don't want to play with him some basketball." Troy teased hoping that would cover the confused sadness he had inside of him.

"You are so funny Troy. You should be a comedian." Gabriella laughed. "Okay, we can get some practice in. What do I have to do boyfriend?" Gabriella smiled wishing Troy was her boyfriend.

"We're going to be a couple together Brie. Play some one on one basketball." Troy smiled.

"Troy, I can't play any sport if my life depended on it. What makes you think I can play basketball?" Gabriella laughed.

"Come on, it's easy. I'll teach you." Troy said as he put the basketball in Gabriella's hands. "Now aim for the basket, and shoot." Troy directed her.

Gabriella looked at the basket and decided to try and shoot it. For Troy's sake. She aimed and shot it at the net.

It missed. It missed a lot. It was so bad it didn't even look like Gabriella was aiming for the basket.

Troy laughed.

Gabriella shot Troy a death glare. "Sorry I'm not to all-star basketball captain like you are." Gabriella said sarcastically as she went to go pick up the basketball.

"I'm sorry Brie. I didn't mean it like that." Troy said as he stepped next to Gabriella. "Let me help." Troy said.

Troy wrapped her arms around Gabriella and positioned Gabriella hands on the basketball.

Gabriella could feel Troy's breathing on her. It felt nice. Gabriella also couldn't forget Troy's tan muscular arms helping her to hold the ball. Gabriella probably would have fallen with the closeness between the two, but Troy was too close to Gabriella that she couldn't faint or fall.

"Here Brie. Hold the ball like this, aim...and shoot." Troy went through the motions with her as Gabriella watched his arms flex.

Gabriella smiled.

"Brie...earth to Brie..." Troy asked looking over at Gabriella who seemed deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry Troy." Gabriella blushed madly.

"Just do what I showed you Brie." Troy said.

"Okay." Gabriella said, as she was ready to shoot the ball. She thought of what Troy told her and took a shot. It missed again. Gabriella threw so hard that it ended up bouncing off against the wall and almost hitting Troy in the face.

"I'm so sorry Troy." Gabriella's looked at Troy worried.

"I swear Ms. Montez. Trying to physically abuse your boyfriend?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella stiffled a laugh. "I'm really trying Troy, it's kind of hard. I have no eye or hand coordination. It sucks." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Let me help." Troy said walking up to her. Troy again put her arms around Gabriella. Gabriella felt like she was going to melt.

Troy positioned Gabriella's arms on the ball and held them with his. Troy didn't let Gabriella try on her own this time. Troy held onto Gabriella the whole time as she went and shot the basket. This time, it went in.

"Troy! Did you see?!?!? It went in this time!" Gabriella's smile was so wide.

"I know, I know. And you have your most awesome gorgeous boyfriend to thank." Troy looked at Gabriella grinning.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella kissed his cheek.

The sparks flew yet again on her lips with the contact of Troy's cheek on her skin. Did Troy even know what he was doing to her?


	39. Life Is So Confusing

Chapter 39: Life Is So Confusing

After spending time with Troy after school, she drove herself home in her Mercedes. Gabriella was deep into thought as she listened to the songs played on the radio.

Gabriella Montez. She went from being the school's geek, to being the so-called girlfriend of the one and only school bully, Troy Bolton. Troy wasn't really a bully anymore, but he was for the longest time.

Gabriella was the one who changed that with her new look. The new look didn't make Troy fall in love with her. The new look made Troy realize he was already in love with her. Troy fell in love with Gabriella's personality, her smile, and humor, her inner beauty, and her knowledge. Troy just wasn't able to admit it to Gabriella yet.

Gabriella also fell in love with Troy. He was perfect. The perfect smile, the perfect eyes, the perfect popular status, the perfect jock. Not only that, but once gotten to know Troy's personality, he was the perfect everything. Troy always knew when to make Gabriella laugh, and when to just be around when Gabriella needed him.

But they were denying their feelings towards each other.

The excuse they made towards each other was doing this to help Troy's popularity status. Neither wanted to admit the feelings they felt toward one another.

All the guys in school thought Troy was doing this just because he felt that was his duty to. All the girls in school thought that Gabriella was paying Troy to be her boyfriend. Most of the school came to the conclusion that she was rich after seeing what kind of car she drove in.

To add onto the already confused situation, Gabriella was confused. She never really fell for a boy like she did with Troy. Gabriella had never been in love, she never had a guy to love.

Troy on the other hand was popular. Popular guys don't fall in love with nerdy geeks such as herself right?

Gabriella groaned. Why did life have to be so confusing? Gabriella turned the last road and drove up into the driveway of her house. She pressed the button to open up the garage door and parked the car inside.

Gabriella opened the door to get inside her house, and closed up the garage.

"How was your day at school today my beautiful daughter?" her mother asked home from work early that day.

"It was fine mom." Gabriella answered as she grabbed a bag of chips and water to take up to her room. "I got to eat lunch with some new friends of mine." she told her mother.

"That's great honey. I'm glad you're making more friends. After all, half you junior year is over." her mother pointed out.

"I know Mama. I'll be resting if you need me!" Gabriella called as she raced up the stairs to do her room.

"Okay Gabriella!" her mother called back and started on dinner for the two of them.

Once Gabriella got into her room, she decided on a shower first before eating her snack.

Attempting to play with Troy was quite a work out. Gabriella showered and threw on a tank top and some sweatpants.

Gabriella jumped onto bed with her homework sprawled around her. She munched on her chips while working on the homework due the next day. Gabriella soon fell into a deep slumber pretty early with only one thing on her mind. A certain heavenly blue eyed Wildcat.


	40. Pretty Silent

Chapter 40: Pretty Silent

Gabriella's eyes squinted as she woke up at six that Wednesday morning.

Gabriella's eyes surveyed the room as she looked at the homework sprawled on her bed.

"I must have fell asleep after I finished my homework..." Gabriella thought.

Gabriella grabbed a towel and decided for a nice long hot shower. When she got out, Gabriella rummaged through her closet for some clothes to wear.

After a few minutes or so, Gabriella settled for some blue washed out jeans, and a hug fitting brown t-shirt. Gabriella added a decorative hoodie to the outfit, and threw on some brown pieces of jewelry.

She brushed her pearly white teeth, and applied a light amount of make-up to her face.

Gabriella straightened out her curly hair, and clipped it with a brown barrette. After grabbing and putting her homework back in her bag, Gabriella went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You must have fallen asleep before dinner." Her mother had told her. "I cooked some, but you didn't come down to eat it." Gabriella's mother pointed out.

"Sorry Mami. I fell asleep after I finished my homework." Gabriella said.

"No worries honey, I cooked you a rather large breakfast, so just eat up and you can get to school." Gabriella's mom said as she shoved her the plate of pancakes and sausage.

"Thanks Mami." Gabriella said as she ate her breakfast. When Gabriella had finished, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Mom!" Gabriella said as she walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey." a familiar voice said to her as she opened up the door.

"Troy...what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"I wanted to bring my girlfriend and I to school today. Problem?" Troy asked.

"No problem, no problem at all." Gabriella told him.

"Mom, I'm catching a ride with one of my friends, I'll see you after school!" Gabriella shouted as she grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her.

"How did you know where I live?" Gabriella asked Troy as they jumped into his car.

"I'm a stalker...didn't you know that already?" Troy joked.

"Really Troy. How did you find out?" Gabriella asked.

"I asked you friend Taylor. I told her that I needed to drop a book that you forgot in my car back to you." Troy said.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said.

"Anyways Gabriella, I never knew you were so rich? How come you never told me?" Troy asked her.

"I never really thought of it as important." Gabriella told him

"Hmm...never really thought of it like that." Troy said.

The ride to school was pretty silent with both Troy and Gabriella deep in thought.


	41. Opposites Attract

Chapter 41: Opposites Attract

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at school, Troy parked in the school parking lot. They jumped out of the car and walked hand in hand together through the doors of East High.

Yet again Gabriella felt stares upon her and Troy and still felt kind of awkward about it.

Gabriella heard whispers of, "I heard that she's paying him to go out with her..." or "I heard someone dared Bolton to go out with her just as some type of joke.

This made Gabriella angry. But it's not like they're really going out right? They were just friends. Just that the school didn't think that. Gabriella sighed.

"Are we being a couple enough?" Gabriella asked Troy as they're walking over to their homeroom together.

"I guess we are..." Troy said wishing he told Gabriella no so he could kiss her.

"Okay...that's good." Gabriella smiled and squeezed Troy's hand.

Troy squeezed back.

"Hey Troy man!" Chad yelled out to his best friend.

Troy looked into the direction of Chad and smiled. "What's up man?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, just chilling." Chad answered. "Hey Gabriella." Chad smiled at her.

Gabriella returned the favor and smiled back at Chad. "Nice to see you again Chad." Gabriella smiled.

Just then, Taylor arrived through the East High doors.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella called out to her friend.

Taylor turned her head to see Gabriella waving at her. She was with Troy...and Chad.

"I hope I look okay.' Taylor thought as she walked up to her friend, her "boyfriend", and her dream guy.

Taylor was wearing a flowing black skirt that ended just above her knees and topped it off with a soft-laced yellow tank top. She added some yellow pieces of jewelry as well as her yellow headband and had her hair down in loose curls.

Taylor arrived next to the trio and smiled. "Hey Gabriella...Troy...and um Chad." Taylor blushed as she said Chad's name.

"Why am I blushing?" Taylor thought to herself.

"Hey Taylor, how have you been?" Chad asked concerned.

"Fine, you?" Taylor asked interested in how Chad was doing.

"Good, but even better now that you're here." Chad flirted with Taylor.

"Funny Chad." Taylor laughed as Taylor and Chad walked off together without even realizing they ditched their best friends.

"Was it just me...or did Chad and Taylor have something going on between them?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I have no idea Brie. It's kind of weird how the most two unlucky people can fall for each other." Troy laughed.

"I know Troy. It's weird isn't it? How love attracts opposites?" Gabriella told him.

"My point exactly. Now care to accompany me to homeroom my lady?" Troy smiled at Gabriella and offered his arm.

"Of course I would love to!" Gabriella said as they linked arms and walked off to homeroom together.

Did Gabriella or Troy even know they're talking about each other when they said how the most two unlucky people could fall for each other? Or when love attracts opposites?


	42. Stare At This

Chapter 42: Stare At This

When Gabriella and Troy arrived in homeroom they're caught with even more pairs of staring eyes.

"I can't believe that rumor of them going out was true..." a classmate said. "I know, it's so strange. Bolton must be using her for her new looks..." one classmate whispered to the other.

Gabriella looked down. She hated doing this. Sure again and again she told herself that Troy and her were not going out, so why did she feel so bad about this.

Troy watched Gabriella squirm a little. "Brie, it's okay. They don't mean anything. They're just jealous that they don't have an awesome girlfriend best friend." Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella smiled back at Troy. "Thanks Troy, you're an awesome boyfriend best friend." Gabriella said and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Even though it was still a kiss on the cheek, Gabriella felt the room go silent at their stares. "Why did I just do that?" Gabriella felt like becoming invisible to everyone.

"Why is everyone staring for!!! Do I have something nasty on my face?!?!?! Stop staring!" Troy barked.

The people in homeroom immediately looked away.

Gabriella laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at Brie?" Troy asked confused.

"You have anger issues. A lot of them. The school either thinks you're crazy, or you're still your old self." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey...it's not my fault the class wants to stare. I bet even you want to stare at this." Troy said pointing at himself.

Gabriella laughed again. "Dream on Bolton. Dream on."

"That's not nice Brie." Troy said. "You're going to have to pay." Troy said as he went up to Gabriella. He started to tickle her on her sides.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped. "I'm very ticklish!" she laughed.

"I can tell!" Troy laughed as he started to tickle her more.

The class noticed and their eyes looked upon the pair.

"Troy! Stop! Stop Troy!" Gabriella yelled. "Can't breathe." she laughed.

"Tell me you want to stare at this." Troy said.

"Never, you pervert!" Gabriella laughed.

"Then no, I won't stop." Troy smiled and kept on tickling her.

"Okay, okay...I will." Gabriella laughed.

"Okay then, I want to hear you say it!" Troy laughed at Gabriella's smiling face.

"I want to stare at that." Gabriella said pointing at Troy.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Troy said and stopped tickling her.

Gabriella looked and found the homeroom staring at her.

"Troy...they're staring again." she whispered back to him.

"Don't you guys have a life or something? Stalkers!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, you seriously need some counseling."

"Stop trying to be a comedian Brie." Troy told her.

Suddenly Ms. Darbus walked into the room.

"Get into your seats Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus replied to them.

"Just because I've arrived late for homeroom doesn't mean you shouldn't be following school policies." she told them.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." Gabriella and Troy told her as they sat in their seats.

Once they sat down, the bell rang.

"Great!" Gabriella thought. "No more homeroom today." she smiled happily.

"Hey Brie, I'll catch you later in Science okay?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Sure Troy, I'll see you then." Gabriella smiled as she went off to her next class.


	43. Jimmy Choo's And The Perfect Couple

Chapter 43: Jimmy Choo's and The Perfect Couple

As Gabriella walked out of class, she felt a pair of eyes look at her.

The pair of eyes got closer and closer until they're staring right at her.

"Just because he asked you out Montez, doesn't mean he can't dump you today like yesterday's Jimmy Choo shoes." Larissa, the most popular girl at school sneered.

Gabriella stared back at her. "No need for jealously Tonko, but it's not my fault Troy asked me out and he didn't even think the slightest bit to ask you out." Gabriella said using the lie of Troy and her dating to the best of her ability.

Larissa gasped. "I swear Montez. I have no idea what Troy sees in you. He must have been drunk when he asked you out. I feel pity for him." Larissa said attempting to make a sad face.

"Oh. That's so sad." Gabriella said. "But do you think I would believe some slutty cheerleader as yourself. Dream on." Gabriella said.

Larissa didn't know what to say. "Mark my words Montez. You're going to get hit in the head when you least expect it. And hey...who knows? It might just be from my new Jimmy Choo's." Larissa laughed as she stalked down the hallway.

Gabriella laughed. "Why is the whole school in love with the Troy Bolton for? It's not like he's some hot jock, the most popular guy in school, has the most amazing eyes, and has a winner personality." Gabriella thought.

"Who am I kidding?" Gabriella thought. "I fell for him too." she thought to herself as she went back to her locker to grab her books.

Once she was done with that, Gabriella ran for her next class hoping the bell wouldn't ring on her. "I wonder what Troy is thinking about right now..." Gabriella thought of Troy as she ran to her class.

Troy's POV

The bell rang to signal homeroom finished.

"Yes!" I thought. "Not even having Ms. Darbus for more than five minutes!" I thought to myself. "New record."

"Hey Brie, I'll catch you later in Science okay?" I told the gorgeous girl looking back at me.

"Sure Troy, I'll see you then." Gabriella smiled as she went off to her next class.

Wow, Gabriella is so beautiful. I wonder if she knows that..." I thought as I watched her figure disappear into the crowded hallway.

"Why am I always thinking about her?" I thought to myself.

"Heck, I'm in love the girl. Too bad she doens't know that..." I thought to myself.

"I just really wish me and Brie could get together. This pretending thing is so no working for me." I told myself as I saw Chad pass down the hallway.

"Hey Chad!" I yelled towards him.

"Oh hey Captain." Chad said. "Didn't see you there." Chad laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Too busy thinking about her right?" I asked Chad.

"Yeah...she's great isn't she?" Chad smiled. "Wait...no. I mean, what girl?" Chad asked hoping I wouldn't notice him falling for Taylor.

"You're funny Chad. You know, Taylor likes you too. Just because you two come from two different worlds doens't mean you can't like her and aske her out." I told Chad.

"Captain...no one has gone out with a smart girl. You know that." Chad said. "I mean no one before you...but you didn't really have a choice you know man..." Chad said.

I frowned a little. "I know man. I know." I told him. "I wish I did though, I would have asked Brie out." I whispered to myself.

"Just ask her out Chad." I told my friend. "Who cares what the school thinks? They're just getting in the way of what you want in life." I told Chad.

"Yeah...you're right caaptain...I will. I'm going to ask Taylor out!" Chad said happily. "Thanks man. I'll see you at lunch!" Chad yelled as he ran off to go and find Taylor.

I laughed to myself. The perfect couple...Chad and Taylor. I wonder if me and Brie will every be like that...


	44. Not For Long

Chapter 44: Not For Long

With Chad and Taylor

"Hey...Taylor!" Chad yelled as he spotted the pretty African-American girl at her locker.

Taylor looked up and saw Chad staring yelling for her. She smiled.

"Hey Chad." Taylor smiled at him. "He looks so cute today." Taylor thought to herself.

"I wanted to ask you something before the bell rings." Chad explained to Taylor.

"Oh, sure. What's up?" Taylor asked him looking into his eyes.

"Um...I know that it might sound kind of weird and stuff. butireallylikeyouandwantedtoknowifyouwouldliketogooutwithme." Chad said really fast.

"Huh?" Taylor asked not comprehending. "I didn't understand a word you were saying Chad. Talk slower, I'm no mind reader." she laughed.

"Umm...yeah...I know I just got to know you and all, but you're really nice and all...and I was wonder if youwouldliketogooutwithme." Chad said slower, but not slow enough for Taylor to understand.

"Chad! I have no idea what you are saying. I'm so confused right now." Taylor told Chad.

"Um...okay. I-really-like-you-and-wanted-to-know-if-you-would-like-to-go-out-with-me." Chad told Taylor nervously.

Taylor didn't know what to say. She just got asked out by a popular guy. A jock. A lunkhead. Taylor was floating in the clouds right now.

"Wow Chad. That's so sweet. The thing is ilikeyoutooandididnotknowhowtoaskyoubecauseithoughtyoudidnotlikemeback." Taylor said way too fast for Chad to comprehend.

"Now you're the fast talker Mckessie. What did you say?" Chad asked nervously.

"I-like-you-too-and-I-did-not-know-how-to-ask-you-because-I-thought-you-did-not-like-me-back." Taylor told Chad.

"Does that mean yes?" Chad asked happily.

"Um...yeah." Taylor told Chad.

"That's so great!" Chad yelled happily. "Thanks Taylor." he smiled at her.

"No, thank you Chad." I smiled happily. "Um...is the school going to find out about this?" I asked him nervously.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked Taylor.

"I mean popular jock dating school nerd?" Taylor told Chad. "I don't want to ruin your reputation." she told him sadly.

"Well, you are no way going to ruin my reputation. I get to hang with the school's pretty and smart girl. And yes the school's going to know because of this." Chad told Taylor.

"Because of what?" Taylor said. Suddenly she was cut off by a pair of lips on her. Chad was kissing Taylor.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor thought. "Chad is kissing me!" Taylor thought to herself. "My first kiss!" she smiled happily and gently kissed Chad back.

"I can't believe I'm kissing her!" Chad thought. "The girl of my dreams!" Chad smiled happily. "Wow, she likes me too, and she's a good kisser." Chad thought as he felt Taylor kiss him back.

Sparks flew between the two as Taylor put her arms around Chad's neck and Chad put his arms around her waist. They both felt as if they're in heaven.

"Mr. Danfourth, Ms. Mckessie, no such PDA in the hallways," a teacher said to them.

Taylor and Chad broke apart quickly and blushed at each other.

Well, it was heaven for a moment, but not for long.

"I'll see you later at lunch Taylor." Chad smiled at his new girlfriend.

"Um..sure Chad." I smiled back at him.

The bell rang.

"Shoot!" Chad and Taylor heard the bell ring and made a run for it.

A crowd of whispers and gossip spread throughout the hallway about the newly found couple. Danfourth and Mckessie. School's jock and school's nerd. Why were all the jocks suddenly taking interests in other girls out of their clique?

Was the school changing before their eyes?


	45. Ms Smartie Pants

Chapter 45: Ms. Smartie Pants

During Science.

Gabriella arrived before Troy and sat down at their assigned table.

Gabriella smiled. Science was her favorite class. And it was not only because she their teacher Mr. Cane was nice, but because of a particular blue-eyed boy.

Gabriella watched Troy walk in. His eyes searched for his best friend and smiled. Gabriella smiled back at him.

"Hey Brie." Troy whispered as he sat in the seat beside her.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella whispered back as she began to copy the notes given on the board.

"How was your day?" Troy asked as he took out his notebook and his pen.

"Great now that you're here." Gabriella flirted not realizing it.

"Did Ms. Montez just flirt with me?" Troy asked looking at his flirting best friend.

Gabriella blushed. "Maybe." she grinned slyly.

Troy grinned too. "Ooooh. My "girlfriend" likes to flirt with me." Troy grinned at Gabriella while copying down the notes on the board.

Gabriella smiled. Troy was so cute.

"Morning class." Mr. Cane called out to the class.

"Morning Mr. Cane." the class replied to him.

"Nice to see you guys all are copying down the notes." Mr. Cane replied.

"We will be using these notes for the lab today. You guys will be working with chemicals today, and recording the reactions occured by the chemicals listed in your notes as well as the board." Mr. Cane told the class.

"Now, I expect all of you know the rules to proper safety. Goggles and and apron are required. Girls if your hair is done, I suggest you put it up with a hair band." Mr. Cane said. "Get started on the lab with your group partners." Mr. Cane told the class as he went to his desk to grade yesterday's lab.

Gabriella put her hair up in a messy bun and put on her goggles. She had a hard time putting on the apron because she couldn't tie down the small string right.

"Let me help Brie." Troy said as he went to tie down Gabriella's apron against her. Gabriella and Troy were pretty close and Gabriella could feel his soft breathing against her as he tied it down for her.

Gabriella smiled

"There you go Brie." Troy said. "And by the way, those thick rimmed goggles make you look kind of hot." Troy laughed.

Gabriella laughed. "Flirt, flirt, flirt." Gabriella teased.

"Okay Troy take the NaMg and mix that with the hydrochloric acid. Yup that one." Gabriella said pointing to a bottle labeled HCL.

Troy grabbed it and poured the 5 mL amount subscribed. Okay Troy, now put the chemical reaction into the boiling water. Yup, and let's watch the reaction." Gabriella recorded what they added.

Troy and Gabriella watched as the reaction turned to a murky pinkish color.

"Wow! It turned pink!" Troy stared at the test tube.

"Wow Bolton, we went over reactions like a month again. Everyone should know the reaction turns pink. Unless you don't pay attention on class." Gabriella laughed.

"Umm...I guess you could say that." Troy grinned.

"Well it's a good thing you have me Troy. If you pay attention more, and turn in your homework your grade will go up." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good thing I have Ms. Smartie Pants to take care of me." Troy grinned.

"That you are right Troy." Gabriella laughed as the two began recording the rest of the notes of the lab.


	46. Finally

Chapter 46: Finally

The bell rang to signal the end of the period and the start of lunch.

"Finally." Gabriella thought thinking of more time she was going to spend with Troy.

"Finally." Troy thought thinking of the more he was going to spend with Gabriella.

"Finally." Taylor thought thinking of her time she was going to spend with Chad.

"Finally." Chad thought thinking of the time he was going to spend with Taylor.

Gabriella and Troy grabbed hands and ran for the cafeteria to meet up with Taylor and Chad.

"Rumor has gone around that Chad asked Taylor out." Gabriella told Troy as they slowed down their pace wondering why they're wondering in the first place.

"That's just a rumor." Troy said. "Chad said he was going to ask Taylor out, but he would have probably be screaming like a girl and coming running to tell me if Taylor said yes to him." Troy laughed.

"Wait, back that up Troy, Chad was going to ask Taylor out?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, you saw they have a sort of thing for each other...why not?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella squealed. "I'm sure Taylor said yes. She's been in denial from me and all, but I know how she feels. Wow...Taylor gots herself a jock." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah but it might just be a rumor Brie. And hey..you got yourself a jock too." Troy pointed out.

"You're right, I guess we'll have to just see from Taylor and Chad. They look so cute together..." Gabriella gushed. "And...I got myself a jock? Who?" Gabriella asked teasing Troy.

"I'm surprised that you don't know Brie." Troy laughed. "You got the most hottest jock in the school." Troy laughed.

"But Troy..." Gabriella pouted. "I don't have Chad. Taylor has Chad." Gabriella laughed.

"Ha ha Brie, you know you love me." Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know I love you too." Gabriella thought to herself.

If this whole calling thing was gone, Troy and Gabriella might just be going out for real this time. But this calling thing was how they became friends...maybe it was all worth it in the end.

Gabriella and Troy were in silence as they walked through the East High cafeteria doors.

The pair watched as their eyes went from Gabriella and Troy, and off them in a matter of mere seconds and eyes went to stare in the opposite direction.

"Yes...Troy, no one is staring at us anymore." Gabriella smiled.

"Because they're too busy staring at that." Troy moved Gabriella's head in the direction of everyone's eyes.

"Oh." Gabriella gasped.


	47. Why Is Eyeryone Staring At You?

Chapter 47: Why Is Everyone Staring At You?

Gabriella's gasp quickly turned into a smile.

There they were. Taylor and Chad, holding hands.

"Rumors are true then." Gabriella smiled as she leaned into Troy.

"I know, I guess they are." Troy smiled.

Taylor's POV

Once the period end, I ran out of class in search of my boyfriend. Boyfriend. I finally have a boyfriend! I smiled happily.

"Oh look, there's Chad!" my eyes directed to a bobbing afro belonging to a cute guy who was listening to his ipod.

"Chad!" I yelled for him as I made my way through the crowd of people.

My hand reached up and touched Chad's shoulder. Chad jumped and looked at me.

His face looked surprised at first and went back into a smile after a mere few seconds.

"Hey Tay." Chad whispered and grabbed my hand.

There was a spark of electricity in their hands. I smiled. It felt nice to be with Chad. Like you felt safe and there wasn't a care in the world.

"How was your class?" Chad looked at me.

"Oh just great. We didn't get much homework yet so I'm cool." I smiled at him.

"Smart people and their homework." Chad smiled at me. "I wish I was the smart type, but I'm not so good at the academic area." Chad laughed.

"Oh. You'll get better Chad. You just need some time." I said hoping to make my boyfriend feel better.

"I know, I have to put some effort into studying. But for now, all my effort is going into basketball, and soemthing else of course." Chad replied looking at me.

"Chad basketball is important yes, you should focus on that. But what is this something else? It doesn't sound very important, you should just drop it." I told Chad.

"I would never dare think of dropping this "something else." Chad told me.

"What is this something else then?" I asked Chad.

"You." Chad said and gently kissed me on the lips.

My heart fluttered. We were lost in our own land until we walked into the cafeteria gym. I saw everyone staring at Gabriella and Troy and felt kind of bad for them. I tried to catch Gabriella's eyes, but she didn't seem to notice.

I looked back at Chad and heard him whisper, "Um Tay, close your eyes, but whatever you do don't look ahead."

"What do you mean Chad?" I asked looking to see what he was talking about.

Next thing I knew it, a hundred pairs of eyes were staring back at me.

"Um Chad...why is everyone staring at you?" I asked him.

"Not me, you." Chad told me.

"Because of us? I really can't have anyone staring at me..I really can't." I said very nervously.

"No worries Tay, we can get through this together. Come on, let's go sit down with the guys." Chad smiled and pulled me towards his table.

"I really need to talk to Gabby," I thought to myself. She must know what to do.


	48. Mirror & Don't Diss the 'Fro

Chapter 48: Mirror And Don't Diss The 'Fro

Gabriella and Troy arrived at Troy's lunch table soon followed by Taylor and Chad.

Taylor sat down looking very scared and confused.

"Um Gabby, I really hate people staring. Did you feel like this?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Um...I guess I did Taylor. I still do, but not as much anymore. Seems like a really cute couple is getting more attention." Gabriella smiled.

"Who's the couple?" Taylor asked. "I really need to see them, they are going to make me feel so much better." Taylor said.

"Um Tay, do you have a mirror?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, why?" Taylor said grabbing the compact mirror out of her bag and handing it over to Gabriella.

Gabriella positioned the mirror so looking back at Taylor was herself and Chad.

"Gabriella, why did you want to use my mirror when you're just going to point it at me and Chad?" Taylor asked her.

"You asked me to show you the cutest couple now." Gabriella said.

Taylor gasped. "Are you for serious Gabriella? Me and Chad...no way." Taylor gulped.

"As serious as I'll ever be." Gabriella said. "You guys look so cute, can't wait to hear all the details." Gabriella laughed.

Eyes from the whole school were still on Taylor and Chad. And Taylor took it into notice again.

"Gabriella, people are still staring." Taylor said nervously.

"Oh! No problem, I'll take care of that." Gabriella got up and walked over to Troy.

She whispered something in Troy's ear, and Troy nodded smiling.

"Get a life you losers! Stop staring for god's sake! Your eyes will start to go blind staring at that huge of afro of Chad's!" Troy barked at the people in the cafeteria.

The whole school stopped staring and went back to eating their lunch.

Gabriella and Taylor had to laugh at what Troy had said.

"Thanks Gabriella, that made me feel so much better." Taylor giggled.

"No problem, you should thank Troy." Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks Troy." Taylor smiled at Troy.

"No problem, anything for my best friend's girlfriend, and my girl friend's best friend." Troy smiled back at her.

"Hey captain, thanks." Chad said to Troy.

"No problem man. Just doing my job." Troy laughed.

"But Captain," Chad asked Troy.

"Yeah man?" Troy's head turned back to Chad.

"Never on your life...ever diss the 'fro again." Chad said seriously. "Or else..." Chad said.

Troy pretended to be scared. "Got it you lovely 'froness." Troy said seriously.

This time Chad had to laugh. This is how lunch is supposed to be. Perfect.


	49. For Real

Chapter 49: For Real

"So," Zeke said starting up a conversation between the gang. "You and Taylor are going out now?" Zeke asked Chad.

Chad looked at Taylor and she blushed. "Yup. I got myself a girl!" Chad grinned.

Taylor blushed harder.

"Wow, it seems like just yesterday when we found out Troy and Gabriella were going out." Jason said.

"It was just yesterday you idiot!" Zeke laughed and smacked Jason in the head.

The table burst with laughter.

"I wish I really had asked Brie out for real..." Troy thought.

"I wish Troy and I were really going out for real..." Gabriella thought at the same time as Troy.

"So now we have, Troyella, and Chaylor!" Zeke laughed.

Both "couples" blushed slightly.

"Wow," Jason said.

"What Jason?" Zeke asked.

"We don't have any ladies Zeke. We need to get ourselves one before we end up living in a house full of cats." Jason said seriously.

"You have a strange mind Jason." Taylor laughed. "You really need someone smart to help you become smarter." Taylor said.

"Yeah. You guys are great guys. You'll find someone. No worries. There are a lot of great girls out there." Gabriella told Zeke and Jason.

"You think you can hook us up with some Gabriella?" Zeke asked. "You guys are great girls, and you guys might have great friends too." Zeke said.

"Zeke!" Jason said acting smart. "It's very rude to ask you friend's girlfriend to hook you up with one of their friends." Jason said pretending to be smart.

"Wow, Jason is smart." Taylor said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't really think of it like that." Zeke said apologizing.

"No need for apologies Zeke, because I think Tay and I have the perfect girls for you two." Gabriella grinned looking at Taylor.

Gabriella whispered the two names in Taylor's ears and Taylor smiled.

"You are so right Gabriella." Taylor smiled.

"We'll be back guys." Taylor told the guys.

Gabriella and Taylor went off to seek the two ladies while the guys were left their speechless.


	50. Whipped

Author's Note: Hey Guys, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. My computer didn't catch the Internet signal and all, I'm really sorry. Here's the chapters for yesterday and today though! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 50: Whipped

"So guys" Troy asked Zeke and Jason.

"Who do you think Brie and Taylor are going to set you guys up with?" Troy asked them.

"I have no idea." Zeke said nervously. "What am I supposed to say? Or do? What if I do something extremely weird or something. Should I offer her one of my cookies? Or maybe just not say anything-" Zeke said rambling.

"Dude!" Chad yelled. "Put a sock in it. Tay has a wonderful choice when it comes to girls, the girl won't make you fell nervous or anything, just do what comes naturally." Chad said thinking about Taylor.

"Is it just me, or is Chad going all googly eyed and sweet talker when it comes to Taylor?" Troy laughed.

"You're right." Zeke and Jason laughed.

"Hey, Tory shut up man. Sure you and Brie are together, but does she even know that you're just using her for your popularity?" Chad asked him kind of mad. "I mean, now that I think about it, I would never use Taylor like that, I wouldn't even care about my popularity. Taylor is different from all those other girls that I've been out with. Sure I don't know Taylor that very well, but we have a connection." Chad said losing his mind over Taylor again.

Troy didn't want to admit it, but Chad was right. Even though he did tell Brie what was happening to him, he shouldn't have used Brie in such a way just to help his popularity status. Brie did mean more to Troy, but Troy didn't want to give up the best life he had before Brie came. I guess that was the key word, before Brie came. Brie was everything to Troy.

"Chad man, I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't be using Brie in that way. It's kind of weird Chad...but I really think I'm falling for her. She's always so nice. Smiles all the time, makes me laugh, smart-" Troy rambled on thinking about Gabriella.

"Looks like we have two sick love birds in the room." Jason pointed out to Zeke.

"Yeah, those lovebirds are our best friends." Zeke smiled. "I'm glad for you guys. But you do know something right?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Troy and Chad asked Zeke.

Zeke and Jason looked at each other and nodded.

"You guys are whipped." Zeke and Jason laughed.

Chad and Troy shook their heads denying that. But in the inside, they knew it was true. They were whipped.


	51. Oh No

Chapter 51: Oh No

Taylor and Gabriella walked together to the table they have never been to before. The drama kid's table.

Taylor and Gabriella spotted the two girls that they've been looking for. Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Hey Kels, Sharpay." Taylor spoke once they neared the edge of the table.

Kelsi and Sharpay raised their heads in surprise. "Tay! Gabi!" Sharpay went up to hug the two as Kelsi did after.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Sharpay asked them.

"Well, we wanted you guys to meet some of our friends." Gabriella smiled.

"Ooh! More friends!" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah, you guys are getting quite popular! We so need to hang out more after school. I heard Gabi is going out with the Troy Bolton!" Sharpay screeched.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"And you Taylor, we saw from the view that you and Chad now have a thing going on." Kelsi smiled.

Taylor blushed and nodded.

"I can't believe we missed all of this." Sharpay said. "Stupid cliques."

"Don't worry about it Shar, we'll fill you guys in with all the details okay?" Gabriella asked her.

"You better girl." Sharpay smiled.

"Now, um...who are these new friends you were talking about?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor and Gabriella grinned.

"You'll find out." Taylor and Gabriella laughed as they dragged Kelsi and Sharpay away from their lunch table and towards the guys basketball team's table.

"Um..Shar?" Kelsi asked Sharpay as they were being dragged somewhere.

"Yeah Kels?" Sharpay asked Kelsi.

"Where are they taking us?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"I have no idea Kelsi, but it might not be good considering they won't tell us where they are taking us." Sharpay laughed.

"Oh no." Kelsi whispered.

"What?" Sharpay said.

"Considering that they said "friends", the might be talking about their boyfriends. Boyfriends meaning boyfriends with friends. That would mean we're meeting Troy and Chad, and the basketball team." Kelsi whispered to Sharpay.

"Ahhhh!" Sharpay screeched!

"Hey, calm down Shar!" Taylor laughed.

"OMG, Kelsi do I look okay?" Sharpay said looking down at herself.

Sharpay looked great actually. She was wearing a white sparkly shirt with a soft flowing pink skirt that ended halfway between her knee and thigh. Sharpay was wearing strappy silouhettes, and had her hair cascading down in a soft mess of blond curls. They were clipped back by a white barrette.

"Sharpay, you look gorgeous. I wouldn't even worry if I were you. But how do I look?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

Kelsi too looked gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue shirt covered by a maroon jacket. Kelsi also wore some hug fitting dark jeans with maroon ballet flats. Kelsi was wearing her glasses but her hair was straightened that day with a light blue stylish hat.

"You guys both look great." Gabriella said.

Before Kelsi and Sharpay had time to argue, the four girls had arrived to the jocks' table.


	52. Meeting the Jocks

Chapter 52: Meeting the Jocks

"Hey guys," Gabriella called out to Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason.

The guys who were busily talking about something turned and looked towards the girls.

"Now that we've got your attention, guys, meet our friends. Sharpay...and Kelsi." Taylor smiled.

"Sharpay," Gabriella called out to Sharpay. "This is Jason, Zeke, Chad, Troy's basketball team members and best friends, and this is Troy...my boyfriend." Gabriella said pointing to each one of the guys. She wasn't sure whether or not to call Troy her boyfriend still, but she didn't think Troy had told the guys the truth.

"Kelsi," Taylor smiled at Kelsi. "This is Zeke, Jason, Troy, Chad's best friends, and this is Chad...my boyfriend." Taylor smiled when she looked at Chad.

"Nice to meet you." Sharpay flashed a killer smile at the guys.

"Um...nice to meet you guys too." Kelsi smiled shyly at the guys before her.

Both Sharpay and Kelsi had their eyes set on one of the guys. Sharpay was busy looking at Zeke, he looked nice...and smart...and kind...and not to mention hot. Kelsi on the other hand, was busy staring at Jason. She wasn't sure whether she was attracted to him or not, but there was something about him. Maybe his shy killer smile, or the way he acted all stupid...Kelsi was sure there was a smart Jason inside of him.

"Okay Kelsi, you can sit next to Zeke, and Sharpay...you can sit next to Jason." Taylor directed them.

Both Sharpay and Kelsi looked kind of down for a second, but quickly hid their dissapointed faces.

Gabriella and Taylor didn't notice, it was really strange that Troy did.

"Hey Kelsi," Troy called out to Kelsi before she was about to sit down.

"Yeah Troy?" Kelsi said looking at Troy.

"I was talking to Jason earlier, he said that he was having a little bit of trouble with his guitar lyrics. He can't seem to get the bridge flowing with the lyrics. Do you mind helping him out?" Troy asked.

"Dude...Troy I don't play the guit-" Jason was about to finish his line stupidly.

"Stop being a wuss Jason. Admit you're having a little trouble. Kelsi can help you man." Troy quickly covered for Jason.

After a few seconds, Jason caught onto what Troy was planning. "Yeah, I'm kind of confused at this, do you mind helping me think of something Kelsi?" Jason looked hopefully into Kelsi's eyes.

"Sure Jason," Kelsi smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry Kelsi, I'll switch with you." Sharpay smiled and gladly got up to switch seats.

Gabriella and Taylor shrugged at each other finally getting why they wanted to switch in the first place.

Their table was busily talking to one another. Well almost everyone. Zeke and Sharpay were sharing some chocolate chip cookies that Zeke made that day and were discussing what was better, drama or basketball. Jason and Kelsi were busy writing a piece of music together. It was going to be for the two lovebirds, Troy and Gabriella. They decided to name it, "You Are The Music In Me.

Chad and Taylor were talking for a bit, until Chad started to kiss Taylor whenever she would hit him for saying something stupid. They were now in a heated make-out session. Wow, never knew Taylor could be like that.

Troy and Gabriella on the other hand...they were talking for a bit...but not anymore.


	53. His Brie

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hopefully want to finish this story by October 10 so then I could say I wrote this story for a month. That probably means at the most 26 chapters left. So around a total of 79 chapters at the most. That is a lot of chapters, so I'm not exactly sure yet. And also...for those of you who thought Troy and Gabriella were finally getting in on together...sorry to interrupt your happy dance...it's not coming true yet (but it will!)

Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 53: His Brie

"Brie..." Troy called out to Gabriella after everything was settled between their lunch table.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella yawned slightly.

"You are very funny. And also very smart." Troy smiled.

"What makes you think that Troy?" Gabriella looked into his eyes.

"I think it was funny you guys setting up your friends and my friends together. It was also very smart also." Troy said.

"How is that smart?" Gabriella asked.

"Well now the guys won't interrrupt anything anymore. I get to spend all my time with you." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"You're a flirt Bolton. Flirt, flirt, flirt...oh wait...never mind...you're still a flirt." Gabriella smiled and giggled a little.

"You know Brie, I only flirt with my for serious hot girlfriend." Troy smiled.

"Flirt." Gabriella whispered and rested her head on Troy's shoulders.

"You know you love me Brie." Troy said to Gabriella. "Are you tired Brie?" Troy noticed as Gabriella put her head on his shoulders.

Gabriella nodded. "Not enough sleep Troy, tired." Gabriella nodded eyes shut.

Troy nodded. "Okay Brie...but why are you resting on my shoulders for?" Troy asked wondering why Gabriella did this. Troy wouldn't have done it for any other girl, but for Brie...he would.

"You're soft." Gabriella smiled and slowly fell asleep.

Troy didn't say anything but smiled ever so gently. Gabriella was his...His Brie. His Brie, and only his Brie.

Troy rested his head on Gabriella's head and fell asleep with her in spite of the huge noise the lunch period was making. Life was perfect.


	54. Larissa, Marissa, Teresa

Author's Note: I'm really and truly sorry guys. Turns out, my computer without Internet wasn't the only thing wrong with it. My mother had to take my computer in to the repair shop and get it fixed. I begged for it back as soon as possible, and we just got it back a little while ago. I'm now hooked to the Internet and ready to go! Please review! I really want at least 200 reviews before I put the story to a wrap! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 54: Larissa, Marissa, Teresa

"Uggh..." Larissa groaned at the sight of that Montez freak and her man Troy. "He is supposed to be my boyfriend, all mine and nobody elses' What did that Montez slut do to my man anway? Pay him to be her girlfriend or something?!?!" Larissa screeched out to her friends."

"He probably did." Marissa, Larissa's best friend told her.

"Yeah," Teresa her other best friend said. "Just look at her, even I take pity for her sometimes..." Teresa said to Larissa to make her feel better.

But really, Teresa didn't mean that at all. Teresa wanted to be like Gabriella. She was really smart, shy...but spoke her mind when she wanted to, and didn't need attention from guys by wearing slutty clothes like she and the fellow cheerleaders did.

Teresa was wearing a very low cut red tank top that showed a lot of cleavage, and her white cloth shorts were so short it looked like she was wearing nothing. Marissa and Larrissa looked just as bad.

Gabriella was naturally beautiful. Teresa's image was already ruined because of Larissa. She was known as the slutty but not as beautiful clone as Larissa.

What did Teresa look like exactly? Like a Malibu Barbie. Teresa once had big green eyes, which were now blue from the contact Larissa made her wwear. Terea's skin tone was a light beautiful tan once, but Larissa didn't think she was tan enough. Now, Teresa had to wake up two hours earlier each day to rub the tanning bronzer on her skin.

Teresa's once pixi cut brown hair was now dyed blond with added extensions. Her hair was now as thin as paper, and as straight as a ruler. Teresa also used to have brilliant curves until Larissa told her she was too fat. She went from a size five to a size zero.

Teresa missed the old her, but cheerleading and popularity gabe her everything she always wanted. She had a life, maybe it just wasn't hers. Maybe it was just another life for Larissa to control over.

Marissa on the other hand looked just like Teresa. Although Marissa loved her new image. Her hair once shiny and black was not blond and flowed beautifully. Her black eyes were now baby blue, and she also had a zero figure. Marissa loved herself, she loved all the attention she got from everyone.

Larissa flipped her naturally blond hair. "You know girls, I have just the right thing to set this Montez in her rightful place." Larissa grinned evily.

"What's that?" Marissa asked.

"Well...Troy can't get enough of me can he?" Larissa grinned and whispered her plan to Marissa.

Marissa smiled and signaled Teresa to come and listen.

Teresa sighed and went over to her best "friends."


	55. Picture Taking

Chapter 55: Picture Taking

"Aw...look." Kelsi smiled and pointed to Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella's head laid against Troy shoulder's and Troy had leaned his head against Gabriella. Troy's arm was wrapped protectively around his "girlfriend."

"They look so cute together." Kelsi grinned.

"EEE!!!" Sharpay grinned. She went over to where Gabriella and Troy were sitting and grabbed their phones lying on the table.

Sharpay took the pictures of the lovebirds with their phones and set the picturea as their wallpaper.

"Perfect!" Taylor grinned. "Let's wake them up and show them!" Taylor smiled.

"Wait!" Chad said.

"What?" Taylor asked him.

"We wouldn't want this sappy love moment to go to waste. We need to send the pic to the basketball team. I bet they wouldn't want to miss out on our Captain's lovey dovey nap with his girlfriend." Chad laughed an grabbed Troy's phone to send the picture.

Zeke and Jason laughed as they watched Chad press the send button to the basketball teams' phones.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay looked at each other and muttered, "Boys."

Five minutes before the bell rang, Gabriella stirred and woke up.

"Glad you're awake Gabby. Lunch is going to end in about five minutes." Taylor said.

"Oh! I have to go to my locker and pick up my textbook!" Gabriella said and got up.

Gabriella didn't get the change to move. Troy's hands were strongly wrapped around her body.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly.

"What a cute sight!" Chad laughed sarcastically. "Another love moment between our Captain and his girl." he laughed.

"I'll help you Gabriella." Zeke said. He went over to Gabriella and Troy and tried to pry Troy's hands off of Gabriella but they wouldn't budge.

Troy didn't wake, but pulled Gabriella closer to him.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed.

"You guys don't know how to react to this situation." Jason said.

Jason walked over to Troy and yelled loudly in his ear, "Captain! That player Jeff of the football team is trying to get it one with your girl!"

Troy immediately woke up. "Brie!" he yelled.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, don't worry. I'm right here." Gabriella blushed.

All the guys began to laugh hysterically. The girls began to laugh along with them.

"Jason...I'm so going to kill you." Troy grumbled.

"Jason didn't do anything wrong Captain, he wa sjust helping Gabriella get to her locker." Zeke said.

"How does waking me up have anything to do with Brie getting to her locker?" Troy replied sourly.

"Look wat who you're holding Captain." Jason said. "You're suffocating her."

Troy looked down at his arms that were wrapped around Gabriella. "Oh! I'm sorry Brie." Troy grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine Troy, really." Gabriella grinned at him.

The bell rang.

"Got to get to my locker!" Gabriella grabbed her cell phone on the table and ran out of the East High cafeteria.

The gang soon followed out of the cafeteria hoping the day would end sooner.


	56. Because of Them

Chapter 56: Because Of Them

After School at Troy's Basketball Practice

Troy entered the gym and saw the basketball team laughing at something really funny.

"Hey guys," Troy called to his team. "What's so funny?" Troy asked.

The guys laughed harder.

"C'mon now, fill me in." Troy laughed. "Chad, Jason...Zeke?"

"You know what's so funny!" Dave a member on the basketball team said.

"What's so funny Dave?' Troy questioned.

"You man!" Dave laughed. "You call Gabriella, and it looks like you're actually falling for her Captain! Or maybe you're just pretending! Pictures say it all!" Dave laugh and showed Troy the picture on his phone that Chad sent to the basketball team.

"Who sent you this?" Troy yelled.

"You did Captain." Dave said seriously.

"I sent no such picture!" Troy yelled. "How am I supposed to even take a picture of this? I'm in it!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Sorry Captain, I never knew. I thought you sent it to us. The whole basketball team. It was sent from your number." Dave said and showed Troy the sent text.

"I was taking a nap with Brie when this was picture was sent." Troy said as he looked at the time the picture was sent.

"Oh okay Captain, let's just drop the picture subject." Dave said not wanting to get on Troy's angry side. "But Brie?" he asked.

"Um...yeah." Troy said. "I thought I said that it was easier to say than Gabriella." Troy said.

"Um...okay Captain. Whatever you say, whatever you say." Dave said.

"I'm going to get changed for practice." Troy said and went to the locker room.

When Troy was out of sight, the guys began snickering.

"Our Captain has really fell for her hasn't he?" Dave asked.

"Yup." Chad laughed. "He's so whipped." Chad said. The guys on the basketball team laughed.

"Hey but Danfourth, aren't you going out with that Mckessie girl?" one of the team mates on the team asked.

"Yeah I am." Chad said. "Got a problem?" he grinned sheepishly.

"No, none at all." the teamate shut his mouth closed.

"Any other guys who want to say anything..." Chad said. "Take it up with Zeke and Jason. They have their eyes set on two girls fromt the drama club."

The guys on the team snickered again.

"Hey, guys!" Zeke said. "You may be snickering now, but us fellas, Chad, Troy, Jason and I...we're setting the trend. We're saying it's okay to date people from other cliques. It's okay to hang out and be friends with other people. This is what East High is going to be like you know. Guys better find yourselves a girl...and a smart one too." Zeke said seriously.

The guys on the basketball team didn't add any comments after that.

A few minutes later, Troy walked back into the gym in his basketball jersey.

"So what did I miss guys?" Troy asked.

The guys groaned.

"I take that as a bundle of joy." Troy laughed and began to dribble a basketball down the court.

"So Captain," Chad said. "You want to hang tomorrow after school?" Chad asked him.

"Can't man. Got a date with Brie." Troy smiled.

"Ah. Okay man, you have your girl, maybe I should take Taylor somewhere too." Chad said thinking.

"Maybe." Troy grinned.

"I think I'm going to date someone from the skater club." A basketball team mate said. "Yeah, I think I'm going to ask one of the girls in my English class out." Another team mate added.

Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke sighed. The school was changing. Because of them.


	57. Amazing

Chapter 57: Amazing

Gabriella and the Girls After School

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, amd Kelsi met up together outside of the dorrs of East High.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said joining Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"Hey Gabriella!" they replied to her and smiled.

"So, what did you guys think of today?" Gabriella questioned.

"Amazing." Taylor smiled thinking of Chad.

"Amazing." Kelsi smiled thinking of Jason.

"Amazing." Sharpay smiled thinking of Zeke.

"And why is that so amazing for?" Gabriella smiled knowing the answer. "Taylor, you can start." Gabriella smiled.

"Well Chad asked me out today." Taylor smiled.

The girls squealed.

"He told me that he really liked me, and I told him I really liked him too, and then I asked him if he would still want to hang out with me in school because I was a geek." Taylor explained.

The girls nodded.

"Chad said that he always wanted to hang out with me." Taylor smiled. "I asked him if the whole school was going to find out, and he said yes. I asked him why and then he..." Taylor said going into a dreamy stage.

"What did he say?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging!" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella laughed along with Sharpay.

"He didn't say anything." Taylor smiled.

"He didn't?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he showed me. Chad leaned over and kissed me. My first kiss! It was the best..." Taylor said going back to daydreaming about Chad.

"Oooh! First kiss!" Sharpay smiled.

"Details..." Kelsi said. "Details!"

"Oh yeah..." Taylor said. "When we kissed, it's was like fireworks all over. It felt like it was just me an him. I felt warm, happy, safe, loved...alll those feelings. It didn't last for that long because we got caught with PDA." Taylor grinned sheepishly.

The girls sighed happily. This must have been what love feels like.

This got Gabriella to thinking. Gabriella wanted her first kiss to be with Troy. She really really really liked him. But Gabriella didn't know if Troy felt the same way. Sure they were going out, but Gabriella wasn't sure if it was actually the real thing or not.

Being with Troy felt like the real thing. It was the real thing. She was with Troy, and her feeling about Troy were there. Gabriella just wasn't sure if Troy's feelings were the real thing, or did he just flirt with Gabriella because it would make the guys think he was falling for Gabriella.

Gabriella was getting really confused. She decided to snap out of the image.

"So Shar..." Gabriella smiled. "Tell me what you think about Zeke..." she smiled.

Sharpay's grin was so wide. "OMG! I wanted to thank you and Taylor so much. Zeke is so great. He's everything a girl could ask for! Athletic, smart, handsome, caring, funny, and not to mention a great cook!" Sharpay sighed thinking of Zeke.

"I think we totally hit it off together!" Sharpay said. "He really seemed interested in what I had to say, and didn't think of me as some rich snobby girl. He saw through what everyone else could see about me. I really loved that about him." Sharpay smiled and sighed.

Sharpay laughed. "I'm not even mad at you guys anymore for almost setting me up with Jason!"

Kelsi shot Sharpay a glare.

"Not that Jason is bad or anything...I mean...he's nice...I mean not hot...I mean hot but I'm not looking at him...I don't mean he's boring or anything-" Sharpay mumbled not trying to hurt Kelsi's feelings.

"Relax Shar!" Kelsi laughed. "I was just kidding. Even though I almost got set up with Zeke, I'm glad that you got him in the end." Kelsi smiled.

"Jason is so great." Kelsi smiled. "He's kind of mysterious in a weird way. He's smart to me. He acts really smart in front of me. I kind of figured that he acted dumb in front of his team mates because that is what people saw of him. Jason was helping me with some lyrics, he turns out to be an awesome singer." Kelsi smiled widely.

"I'm so glad that you guys are so happy!" Taylor squealed.

"Me too!" Gabriella laughed. "Equally as happy as you guys are feeling!" Gabriella said.

"Wait Gabs...you didn't tell us anything about you and Troy. Fill us in." Taylor smiled.

"Oh...me and Troy." Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella wasn't sure what to tell her friends exactly, because she wasn't sure if what Troy and her shared were real feelings.

"Well, we were locked in the same room together. Troy pulled me in to give me soemthing and the doors locked us in the gym together. I was yelling at him, and telling him what a jerk he was to me." Gabriella said.

The girls nodded telling Gabriella to continue.

"Troy kept on saying he was sorry, and told me a secret about him. I forgave him. He trusted me, so I should trust him right? Then Troy gave me a daisy telling me we should be best friends." Gabriella smiled. "And things...things just went forward from there." Gabriella said not knowing what she could say.

"Aww..." Kelsi said. "Sounds like it came out from a fairytale kind of thing.

"Yeah..." Sharpay added.

"We should talk more often. It's so much fun!" Taylor smiled.

"Agreed." the girls said.

"How about tomorrow after school, same place?" Taylor asked.

"Can't." Gabriella said.

"Oh, why not?" Sharpay questioned.

"Troy's taking me on a date." Gabriella smiled.

"Ooooh! First date! I hope you have lots of fun Gabby!" Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella smiled.

"At least we can hang out during lunch now..." Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, of course we can do that." Kelsi said.

"Well ladies, I have to get home to my mom. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow k?" Gabriella told them knowing that she had to get home to find something to wear for her date with Troy tomorrow.

"No problem Gabs, see ya!" they replied to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and went to her car to drive home.


	58. First Everything

Chapter 58: First Everything

When Gabriella got home, she worked on and finished her homework. By the time she was done, it was time for dinner.

Gabriella went downstairs for dinner with her mother.

"Hey Mami," Gabriella said happily to her mother.

"My sweet Gabriella, food tonight is pasta with meat sauce." she said and handed Gabriella a plate of food.

"Thanks Mami." Gabriella said and sat at the dining table next to her mother.

"How's school today Gabriella?" her mom asked Gabriella.

"Fine Mami, I got to hang out with my friends for a while, and school...it's getting a lot more interesting." Gabriella smiled as she chewed on her pasta.

"That sounds wonderful Gabriella honey. I'm glad that you're starting to have a lot more fun." her mom had said.

Gabriella and her mother discussed other topics, and when they finished eating Gabriella helped her mother to wash the dishes.

"I'll be coming home late tomorrow honey. I have a late business meeting then." her mother had told Gabriella.

"No worries Mami, I might be coming home a little late also. I have a date with Troy." Gabriella said.

"Troy?" her mother questioned. "Who is this Troy?" she asked.

Gabriella kicked herself. She had forgotten to tell her mother about Troy.

"Oh Troy, he is my boyfriend mami." Gabriella said. "We're going on our first date tomorrow." Gabriella hoped her mother wouldn't go crazy on her.

"You're a woman now Gabriella. I trust you shall make the right choices in your taste of boys, and to be home by 10:30." Gabriella's mother smiled.

"Thank you so much Mami!" Gabriella smiled and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry Gabriella, you're welcome!" her mother said. "Now go and shower, later you can pick out an outfit to where tomorrow." her mother had told Gabriella.

"Okay Mami," Gabriella finished the last dish and went upstairs to decide what to shower and decide what to wear.

When Gabriella had finished showering, she changed into a plain t-shirt with a pair of sweat pants. Gabriella then rummaged through her closet to find something to wear.

Gabriella didn't know where they would be going, Troy didn't really remind her of the date. She hoped that he remembered. Troy was thinking the same thing.

Troy called Gabriella on the phone.

Ring Ring Ring!

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing and picked up her phone. "Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Brie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled. Troy knew her so well. How could he possibly know when to call her? "Hey Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey back to you Brie, so...um...are we still on for our date tomorrow?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Of course Troy, unless you have already found someone better than me!" Gabriella laughed.

"No, of course not Brie. I would never do that to you. You're my girlfriend remember?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah Troy, I know. Girlfriend." Gabriella frowned a little wondering if his words were true or not.

"Well Brie, are you excited as I am?" Troy said happily.

"Yeah Troy." Gabriella said going back to being happy. "My first date." she smiled.

Troy smiled too. Him being with Gabriella...he was probably Gabriella's first everything. First girlfriend, first one to kiss her one the cheek, first to hold hands, and now first date.

"So Brie, in case you're wondering...where something fancy okay?" Troy asked her.

"Oh...okay Troy. I was going to wear something casual...I'm glad you told me!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled. "Well, we are going to somewhere fancy." Troy said.

"Oooh. Really? Where are we going Troy?" Gabriella questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Brie." Troy laughed.

"Aww...come on Troy. I'm going to find out anyway. Might as well tell me now." Gabriella pouted into the phone.

"I'm so glad I'm not talking to you in person..." Troy laughed.

"Why is that Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Because...I know that you're giving me one of those pouts, but since I can't see it...I'm not falling for it!" Troy laughed.

"Troy..." Gabriella mumbled.

"Nope. Still not telling. It's a surprise Brie...you'll love it." Troy smiled happily.

"Hmmmph." Gabriella sighed.

"Aw, come on Brie. Told be angry. I want you to be happy when you find out where we're going. You are going to love it Brie, I know." Troy said hoping that would make Brie feel better.

"All right Troy. But this surprise better be good." Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry, it will be." Troy said. "I got to go and eat dinner Brie. I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sure Troy. I'll see you later." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay...bye Brie." Troy said and hung up.

Gabriella sighed. She really wished she knew where she was going. Gabriella didn't go for surprises that much...I guess she liked surprises...but it was better to know from the start.

"Well," Gabriella thought. "At least I know what to wear."

Gabriella rummaged through her closet. She was glad that the girls had gotten her some dresses to choose from.

Gabriella's eyes spotted the dress that she loved the most. It was perfect for her first date with Troy. A deep forest green halter dress that ended right above her ankles. It was sparkly, but not over done. The color of the dress also complemented Gabriella's skin tone, and it would look great against her beautiful curls.

Gabriella looked for some jewelry and found some dark green bracelets, and a dark green necklace. Gabriella didn't have the right shoes to wear with the dress, so she decided to borrow some from her mom. It was too late to call Sharpay now.

"Hey mami, do you think I can borrow some shoes for my date with Troy?" Gabriella asked her mother.

"Of course dear, borrow anything. Just return it okay dear?" her mother said.

"Yes mami. Gabriella went over to her mother's shoe closet.

She searched for five minutes, and decided she wanted to give up.

She walked out of the walk in closet, but accidently tripped over a pair of shoes.

"Gabriella dear, are you all right?" her mother asked her.

"Yes Mami," Gabriella said looking at what she tripped over.

It was them. The perfect shoes. They were three inch heels, that were the exact color of her dress. Gabriella smiled. Her outfit was now complete.

Gabriella went back into her room and put her clothes for tomorrow's date aside. Gabriella got into her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	59. Car Crash

Chapter 59: Car Crash

Thursday Morning

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Just leave me alone..." Gabriella thought and tried to push the alarm clock off.

Gabriella suddenly remembered what was going to happen that day.

"Got to get up!" Gabriella jumped out of bed.

Gabriella ran to the shower so she would be ready by the time Troy came over to pick her up.

When Gabriella was out of the shower, she went through her closet again to find something to wear to school. Gabriella settled on a navy blue halter that had white swirls on it. Gabriella threw on a pair of black jeans, and blow dried her hair.

Gabriella brushed through her thick curls, and applied a small amount of make-up. Gabriella decided no jewelry for today, so she grabbed a pair of blue flip flops, her school bag, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Gabriella." her mother said.

"Morning mami." Gabriella smiled.

"Made you an omelette." Gabriella's mother said to her and shoved a ham and cheese omelette in front of her.

"Thanks mami." Gabriella said and immediately began eating it.

"You look like you're in a rush today." her mother laughed looking at how fast Gabriella was eating.

"Getting a ride. From Troy." Gabriella said.

"Oh. Okay dear." her mother said.

"Well, I have to get to that very long business meeting dear. I trust you'll get to school on time?" she asked.

"Of course mami. Don't worry about me." Gabriella said finishing up her breakfast and putting them in the sink.

"I'll see you later honey!" her mother called and went out the door.

Gabriella heard her car leave, and sighed.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Troy..." Gabriella smilled.

She waited no more than five minutes before the doorbell rang.

Gabriella got up with her schoolbag to answer it hoping it was Troy.

It was.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella smiled at the blue eyed boy in front of her.

He was wearing a blue collared shirt over a white wife beater. Troy had on some dark washed jeans and his Vans.

"Might I say this fine lady looks absolutely stunning." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"I can say the same about you." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"So you're ready to get to school?" Troy asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gabriella smiled and held hands with Troy as they walked over to his car.

Gabriella and Troy jumped in as they drove off to East High together.

"So are you ready for the date this afternoon Brie?' Troy asked her.

"Of couse I am Troy. What time are you picking me up?" Gabriella asked him.

"How does 4:30 sound?" Troy asked her.

"Wow that's early. What are we doing Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"As I said before, not telling. And is the time okay for you?" Troy asked her.

"The time is fine Troy...but can you at least tell me?" Gabriella pouted.

"Even though I'm talking to you in person Brie doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for your pout. I have to keep my eyes on the road, you don't want us in a car crash because I couldn't help look at you poor sad face right?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella laughed. "Sure Troy." Gabriella smiled and leaned back into the seat.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at East High and parked Troy's car.

They walked through the doors of East High hand in hand.


	60. Wall Between Cliques

Chapter 60: Wall Between Cliques

What Troy and Gabriella saw when they entered through the hallways was something that came totally out of the ordinary.

Troy and Gabriella saw the basketball team...talking to other people. Some were mingling with other cliques, while others were talking to girls from different cliques.

"Wow," Gabriella whispered. "Troy, you did this." Gabriella smiled at him. "You're changing the school." Gabriella whispered.

Troy was just as surprised as Gabriella. "I'm not sure if I did change the school Brie, I think we both did." Troy said and squeezed her hand.

Gabriella smiled. She couldn't believe it. If the basketball team kept going like this...soon..very soon the wall between cliques would tumble.

"Hey Troy," one of the basketball team mates said to his captain.

Troy smiled as he watched his friend chatting up with some girl he didn't even know. It was kind of funny that Troy felt happy for his friend and that girl he never even knew.

"Troy, I can't believe it. In one week...not even one week...you changed the school." Gabriella smiled. "Everyone really looks up to you Troy," Gabriella said sincerly.

"Thanks Brie." Troy said. "Let's hope that this no clique thing is actually going to last. It's nice to know that you can talk to anyone you want to talk too and not have to worry about being seen with them.

Gabriella nodded. And hugged Troy. Together they went off to look for the gang, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Chad.

Gabriella and Troy found them talking to each other at the corner of the hallway.

"Hey...guys!" Troy yelled over to his friends.

The group turned their direction towards Troy and Gabriella and smiled.

"Come over here Captain!" Chad yelled.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the group.

"Did you guys see everyone?" Zeke asked. "I mean our basketball team, is hanging out with other cliques! Awesome!" Zeke smiled.

"I know, completely. It's really great isn't it?" Troy asked them.

Kelsi and Sharpay nodded. The other gang joined in also.

"Do you think it's going to last Captain?" Jason asked Troy.

"If nobody does anything stupid...then I think yeah. It's going to last." Troy smiled.

"This is the best!" Taylor smiled.

"But not only the best!" Sharpay said aloud. "Zeke," Sharpay said looking at Zeke. "Just asked me out!" Sharpay screeched.

The guys covered their ears as they listened to Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay scream.

"OMG, congrats Zeke and Sharpay!" Taylor laughed.

"Well, not only for me." Sharpay said. "Kelsi..."

"Um...me and Jason got together too." Kelsi smiled.

Another loud scream was heard from the girls.

"Calm down girls, calm down!" Troy laughed. "We're all happy, we know. Congrats Kels and Jason. Congrats to Sharpay and Zeke too." Troy smiled.

"Thanks Troy!" Kelsi and Sharpay said.

"Aww...that's so cute." Taylor said. "Everyone of us is going out now...awesome!"

"Details to you two at lunch." Gabriella told Sharpay and Kelsi.

The girls nodded.

"Well, it's almost time for homeroom to start." Jason said.

"Yeah, we better get going." Troy said to Gabriella.

"We'll see you guys later!" Gabriella called to their firends as Troy and Gabriella walked off the homeroom together.

"Everything is just as it should be Troy. I wish this day would never end. It's one of the best days in my life!" Gabriella smiled towards Troy.

Troy smiled back.

"Me too Brie, me too." Troy said to Gabriella as they walked hand in hand together towards Ms. Darbus' homeroom.


	61. Photogenic

Chapter 61: Photogenic

When the two got to homeroom together, they noticed the whole room chatting with each other.

Gabriella and Troy smiled. This is how every day should be. It should be perfect just how it was right now.

"Hey Troy," one of the yearbook girls asked Troy.

"Um...yeah?" Troy asked looking at her.

"I'm Katie. And I might add, you are very photogenic." she smiled.

"Um...thanks." Troy said. "Brie, it's nice tht everyone is getting along, but she is kind of creeping me out a bit." Gabriella laughed.

"She's just being nice Troy..." Gabriella said. "She might have seen a picture of you or something." Gabriella whispered a little too loud.

Katie heard. "Oh! Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but you are also very photogenic Gabriella. That was an amzing picture." she smiled.

"What picture?" Gabriella asked confused.

"What do you mean what picture?" Katie asked. "It's all around school, you guys even have it set on your wallpaper of your phones." Katie pointed out.

Troy knew what the picture was because he saw it yesterday at practice. Gabriella on the other hand had no clue what Katie was talking about.

Gabriella grabbed her phone to see the wallpaper. She gasped.

There was a picture of Gabriella and Troy taking a nap together.

"Oh! How did you get this picture?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, someone must have printed copies." Katie explained. "It's all over the place. Here." she said and ripped the picture of the two off the wall.

Gabriella and Troy stared at the picture. It was indeed them, underneath it said: Ladies Choice Captain of the Basketball Team Troy Bolton and his lovely girlfriend Gabriella Montez are seen together at lunch. What a cute couple.

Gabriella laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked wondering which one of the basketball team mates printed the picture of them.

"I don't know Troy! I think it's really interesting that people have nothing better to do in their lives then to take pictures of us!" Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled. Gabriella always knew how to make him feel better.

"Thanks for the warning Katie." Troy told the girl.

"No problem Troy." she smiled and sat in her seat.

Gabriella and Troy sat in their seats also. They couldn't wait to spend some more time with each other, even if it meant the whole school staring and whispering at them from that picture.

You got to admit though, Gabriella and Troy are really photogenic.


	62. Arrgghhh!

Chapter 62: Arrgghhh!

"Arrgghhh!" Larissa screamed to Marissa and Teresa.

"What's the matter Larissa?" Marissa asked concerned.

"These pictures for gosh sake?" Larissa held up the picture of Troy and Gabriella.

"And I thought just watching them like that was just as bad..." Larissa said angrily.

"What does that Montez freak think she is doing?" Larissa said very very angry.

"I don't think Gabriella meant to do that." Teresa said. "I mean she was sleeping when they took that picture."

"Who's side are you on Teresa? Of course she meant to do that. She just wants to get popular or something...I have no idea why. But look! They're all changing the school. The whole basketball team...and...and her! Montez is going down!" Larissa yelled furiously.

"What do you mean changing the school?" Marissa said stupidly.

"Can't you see. Look there's Chassidy one of the top cheerleaders...she's talking to one of her friends..." Larissa said sadly.

"What's wrong with her talking to one of her friends?" Marissa asked.

"Because! Chassidy is talking to a geek, a smart girl. That is so not sticking to the status quo. I can't believe Chassidy is friends with one of them!" Larissa said angrily. "Don't tell me you guys are friends with anyone out of our clique.." Larissa said.

"Nope." Marissa and Teresa were able to answer truthfully.

"I don't have any friends because of you..." Teresa thought.

"Okay, that's good. Very good. But guys..." Larissa said.

"What?" Teresa answered as she watched newly formed couples walk down the hall together.

"Wait!" screamed Marissa.

"What?!?!" Larissa and Teresa said annoyed.

"Was that Zeke Baylor...and Sharpay Evans?!?!" she answered.

Larissa and Teresa turned their hands to see the two. Indeed it was them.

"I've been crushing on Zeke for so long!!! What does he see in that snobby rich girl?" Marissa complained.

"You've been crushing on Zeke?" Teresa asked.

"Um...no...never mind! What were you saying Larissa?" Marissa said switching the topic.

Larissa looked at Marissa strangely. "Well girls, I think it's the right time to start my plan. How about...um right before lunch starts. Or maybe at lunch...got it girls?" Larissa asked them.

"Yeah...we can lure Montez for you." Marissa smiled at Larissa.

"Good. Now, off to homeroom girls!" Larissa marched over to her homeroom.


	63. Wished It Really Was

Chapter 63: Wished It Really Was

At Science Class

Gabriella walked into Science and saw Troy sitting down copying notes off the board.

"Hey Troy.." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

Troy looked up and locked eyes with Gabriella. "She's so beautiful.." Troy smiled. "Gosh, I can't wait for our date tonight." he smiled.

"Hey Brie!" Troy got up and hugged his "girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled and giggled. "It's nice to see you too Troy,"

"Sorry Brie." Troy flashed her his smile. "I've missed you a lot you know." Troy smiled wider at her.

Gabriella giggled. "You cease to amaze me Bolton. You know what to say and do at the right time. Not to mention you flirt like 24/7."

"I do not flirt 24/7." Troy flirted without realizing it.

"Yeah you do. You just flirted right there without realizing it." Gabriella laughed.

"I did?" Troy asked.

"Yup." Gabriella smiled. and sat down at her seat.

"Well," Troy said sitting down. "I can't help it if there is an amazingly beautiful girl in front of me..and all I can do is flirt." Troy smiled.

Gabriella laughed. "You're too good Troy. You flirt when you say you like flirting with me."

Troy laughed. "Can't help it Brie...can't help it." Troy smiled as he went back to copying the notes off the board.

Gabriella smiled. She really loved Troy. Gabriella wondered if Troy knew that. Sure they were technically going out...but it wasn't the for real kind of going out...Gabriella wished it really was.

Troy sneaked a look at Gabriella. She was perfect. Gabriella had all the characteristics of a girlfriend Troy had ever wanted. Of course. Everyone thought Troy and Gabriella was going out...they were in a way..but not really. Troy wished it really was the real thing.


	64. Something Wrong

Chapter 64: Something Wrong

The bell rang to signal the end of the class period.

"Well, I want you all to finish up the rest of the lab for homework...results, analysis, and all." Mr. Cane said erasing the notes on the board.

Gabriella and Troy got up ready to leave.

Suddenly Marissa and Teresa came walking into the classroom.

"Hey Larissa," they said.

"Oh hey guys." Larissa said glad the plan was going to be put into action. "Ready to get to lunch?" she smiled at them.

"Ready." the two girls said.

Marissa initiated the plan. "Um Gabriella," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well...keep your voice down so Larissa won't here. She thinks it's kind of weird for me to be talking to you. She doesn't exactly like you..." Marissa said.

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"Well, yeah...I'm sorry. But there's something wrong." Marissa said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Well Teresa and I were in the bathroom putting on make-up..and we heard your fried...what's her name...Taylor...yeah Taylor! Well, she was crying...I think I heard her say something about breaking up with Chad." Marissa said.

"Oh. Really? I guess I should check up on Taylor then. I feel so bad." Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the info Marissa." Gabriella smiled at her.

"No problem." Marissa said glad she was a good actor.

"Um Troy...something has come up. I'll meet you at the cafeteria as soon as I'm done okay?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Um..all right Brie. I'll see you later at lunch then okay?" Troy asked her.

"Of course Troy." Gabriella smiled before running off to the bathroom.

Troy's POV

I smiled sadly as I watched Gabriella run off to somewhere.

"Well, at least I'll see her at lunch..." I thought as I walked out of the classroom.

I felt a hand grab my own and looked to see who it was.

Larissa.

"Um...hey Larissa." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Hey baby." Larissa said running her hand up and down my arm.

"Um...Larissa...please don't do that...I kind of have a girlfriend." I said and began walking faster towards the cafeteria.

"No! Please...I'm sorry Troy!" Larissa said running up to me. "I didn't mean it! I guess I was kind of used to doing those kind of stuff with you when we were together..." Larrisa pouted sadly.

I cringed at the word together. "Um...okay Larissa. But I really have to get to lunch I said. Maybe we can talk...um later.." I told her. "More like never..." I thought to myself.

"Oh! Okay! Later, you mean at lunch?" Larissa smiled.

"No I-" I began to say before Larissa cut me off.

"Thanks so much Troysie!" Larissa flashed me a smile. She then began to drag me towards the cafeteria.

"Where's Gabriella?" I sighed as I followed Larissa to the gym sadly.

Gabriella's POV

I ran as fast as I could to get to the bathroom stall. But Taylor wasn't in there.

"Taylor...you don't have to be quiet. I'm here." I said looking at the stalls.

I didn't receive any answers.

"Taylor?" I said and began to open up each of the stalls.

Taylor wasn't there. I sighed.

"Oh!" I smiled. "I can go and call Taylor to find out where she is!" I thought.

I punched in Taylor's number on her cell and rang it.

Ring Ring Ring!

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Oh my gosh Taylor, are you all right?" I asked worried.

Taylor laughed. "What do you mean Gabby? Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be all right?" Taylor asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused. "You..and Chad..." I said pausing hoping it wouldn't make her feel bad.

"What do you mean me and Chad?" Taylor asked her. "Chad what did you do this time?!?!?" Taylor said yelling at Chad.

I heard Chad's voice in the background.

"I didn't do anything Taylor! I swear!" I heard Chad say scared.

"Oh...okay then... good." Taylor laughed. "Nothing's wrong Gabby." Taylor smiled into the phone.

"You mean..you and Chad didn't break up?" I asked her.

"What? Of course not! Where did you hear that from?" Taylor said.

"Well Marissa said you were in the bathroom crying because of you and Chad." I said stupidly not believing I fell for that sad act.

"When have you learned to trust those kind of people?" Taylor asked Gabriella. "Just meet us back at lunch okay Gabby?" Taylor asked into the phone.

"Yeah. See you then Tay." I said hanging up.

"I can't believe I believed Marissa..." I sighed sadly and went off to lunch.

I walked through the hallways and into the lunch cafteria. I gasped at the sight I saw.


	65. GIRLFRIEND

Chapter 65: G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D

Gabriella walked into the cafteria to see the gang sitting down at their table with gasped expresions on their face.

"What are they staring at?" Gabriella thought as she directed looked towards where the whole cafeteria was staring at.

A couple making out. And eww...they're really going for it. Gabriella looked away disgusted.

But something from the couple caught her eye. Gabriella walked closer...and saw that it was Troy.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

Troy and Larissa imediately broke apart. "Brie..." Troy said looking at her.

Gabriella walked closer to Troy. Everyone's eyes were own the two.

"I can't believe you Troy! I thought you were a good guy! But no! I should have just expected you to be like this! I disgusting pig and player! We're so over Troy!" Gabriella said furiously and ran towards the doors. "Oh yeah...and that date you wanted? When I die Bolton! Don't expect to show up at my door ever again!" Gabriella screamed and ran out the doors crying.

"Brie!" Troy said running towards his best friend.

Larissa stopped him. "C'mon Troysie...you know it's me that you want." Larissa smiled.

"What the hell Larissa! I told you that I didn't want to be with you! I want Brie! She's my girlfriend Larissa. G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D! Something you never were and never will be!" Troy yelled at began running towards the door.

"Troy," Taylor said and grabbed his shoulder. "Gabriella probably isn't up for talking with you right now...maybe we should handle it." Taylor said nodding towards Sharpay and Kelsi.

"We know what we saw Troy." Sharpay said. "We won't let Gabriella think it was you." Sharpay smiled.

"I want to talk to Brie." Troy said seriously.

"C'mon Captain." Chad said. "Let the girls handle this, and then you can go." Chad said.

"Fine." Troy said and set down in his seat.

Troy hit his head on the table many times and groaned. "What's wrong with the world?" Troy said angrily.

Flashback:

Larissa and Troy walked into the cafeteria. The school watched as Larissa dragged Troy over to the basketball team's table.

"Hey guys!" Larissa said very happily.

"Um...hey?" Chad said wondering why Larissa dragged Troy here.

"Troy said I could eat here with you guys." Larissa said happily and sat down.

The group turned their heads towards Troy. Troy signaled them a strangling sign and groaned.

Zeke nodded.

"Um so Larissa...why are you with Troy again?" Zeke asked.

"Troy invited me here. He's over Gabriella." Larissa said flicking her hair and inspecting her nail beds.

"I told you I love Gabriella, Larissa." Troy said teeth clenched.

"You're always the one to joke Troy." Larissa said.

"Larissa will you please leav-" Troy was caught off with her lips smashing into his.

Troy remembered how Larissa and him always used to make out like this. Everything was the same...but not really. Troy felt a sick feeling in his gut. Like something was missing. Troy had never felt a spark with Larissa, but kissing Larissa made Troy want to puke. Troy wanted to kiss Gabriella, badly.

Troy was too busy thinking about what felt wrong, that he didn't pull back from the kiss.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

Troy and Larissa imediately broke apart. "Brie..." Troy said looking at her.

Gabriella walked closer to Troy.

"I can't believe you Troy! I thought you were a good guy! But no! I should have just expected you to be like this! I disgusting pig and player! We're so over Troy!" Gabriella said furiously and ran towards the doors. "Oh yeah...and that date you wanted? When I die Bolton! Don't expect to show up at my door ever again!" Gabriella screamed and ran out the doors crying.

"Brie!" Troy said running towards his best friend.

End of Flashback


	66. Always and Forever

Chapter 66: Always and Forever

Gabriella ran to the one place that she knew she could be alone...well for a while any way. Gabriella went into the gym, she knew the basketball team was at lunch, and this place always made Gabriella feel happy.

Gabriella entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Her tears were flowing much more than in the cafeteria.

"Why am I crying over Troy?" Gabriella yelled. "I mean, we weren't really going out for real right...and I told him I would break up with him...but why does this have to hurt me so badly?" Gabriella yelled sobbing.

Gabriella thought no one could hear her, but someone did. Actually, people did.

"I know why." Sharpay said as she walked into the gym.

Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were frantically looking for Gabriella until they heard her screaming in the gym.

They walked in after Gabriella finished yelling.

"Gabby honey..." Sharpay said as she ran over to hug her best friend.

"Guys...you don't have to do this...go and eat lunch with your boyfriends. Be happy...be happy you guys have a boyfriend that cares about you guys so so much." Gabriell sobbed.

"No Gabby," Taylor said. "If we went back to the cafeteria, we wouldn't be happy. We're happy being here with you."

"Yeah Gabriella," Kelsi said. "You're our best friend, and we want you to know that." Kelsi hugged Gabriella tighter.

"Thanks guys.." Gabriella whispered as she sobbed into her friends.

Five minutes later, her sobs subsided, but her face was still red, and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"I look like a mess." Gabriella moaned.

"We love you anyway." Taylor joked.

Gabriella smiled gently.

"You know I love you guys right?" Gabriella asked.

"Always and forever Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"But Gabby, you should know that this wasn't Troy's fault...Troy...Troy loves you." Taylor said looking at Gabriella straight in the eye.

"How could Troy love me?" Gabriella screamed. "He was there swapping spit with some slutty cheerleader!"

"Gabriella...Gabriella...you have to calm down." Kelsi said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded signaling the girls to continue.

"From our prespective Gabriella, Larissa invited herself over to our table. Zeke asked her why, and she said that Troy wasn't into you anymore." Taylor said. "And then Troy...he said..." Taylor paused.

"Said what Taylor?" Gabriella whispered.

"He said..." Taylor started.

"He said that he loved you!" Sharpay screamed.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy loves me?" she smiled gently.

The girls nodded.

The happy moment only lasted for a few seconds before Gabriella got back to her senses.

"Then why did he kiss Larissa for?" Gabriella asked.

"Larissa kissed him Gabriella." Kelsi said.

"Oh." Gabriella said. Gabriella really couldn't think of anything else she could say.

"Are you going to forgive Troy Gabriella?" Sharpay asked her.

Gabriella took a deep breath ready to respond. 'Troy didn't mean to do anything...but there are som many girls that are in love with him...how am I supposed to know that he loves me? I mean...those are just words...he might just be saying them just to get Larissa off his back." Gabriella sighed sadly.

"No Gabriel-" Sharpay said.

"Guys, Troy will need to prove he loves me...when he does...I'll forgive him." Gabriella said. "Can we go to the bathroom? I want to wash my face." Gabriella said.

The girls nodded.

Poor Troy, poor Gabriella.


	67. I Love Her

Chapter 67: I Love Her

After School

Troy ran to the gym hoping to find Chad, so he could find out where Taylor was...and then he could find out where Gabriella was.

Troy smiled. There Chad was! "Chad!" Troy said running up to where Chad was.

Chad turned his head. "Hey Captain, you all right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah...you know where Taylor and Gabriella is?" he asked.

Chad frowned.

"What Chad?" Troy asked.

"Well Gabriella decided to go home early. She asked Taylor to give her a ride." Chad said. "I'm sorry Captain."

Troy grabbed the basketball from Chad's hands and threw it at the wall. "Hrrrmmmpph!" Troy yelled.

"Captain! Captain! Calm yourself down." Chad said grabbing the basketball from Troy's hands.

"How do I calm myself down when I don't have the love of my life to calm me down for me?" Troy yelled.

"I don't know Captain." Chad sighed sadly.

"Chad...what should I do?" Troy said softly.

"There's only one thing you can do...Captain." Chad said.

"And what's that Chad?" Troy asked.

"Taylor talked to Gabriella. Gabriella said that you had to prove it to her." Chad said.

"Prove what to her Chad?" Troy asked confused.

"Prove that you love her Troy. Prove to her that you truly love her." Chad said.

"Oh." Troy said. "How am I supposed to do that Chad?!?!" Troy asked him.

"I don't know Captain. You said you loved her...but that's not enough for Gabriella I'm guessing. You have to do something totally out of the ordinary. Something Troy the Captain would never do. You have to do that for her Troy." Chad said.

Troy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I got it!" Chad said.

Troy's ears perked up.

"What Chad?" Troy asked his friend.

"Tomorrow is Wildcat homeroom." Chad said.

"Again?" Troy asked.

"Yes again...Captain. But this one is the special one. It's the talent show." Chad asked. "Remember Captain, gathering in the gym for an hour to listen to people's talents?"

"Yeah...I remember now. But Chad...how's that supposed to make me show Brie I love her?" Troy asked.

"You show Brie that you love her in front of the whole school." Chad said. "You have to do something that you have never done before." Chad said.

"And what's that Chad?" Troy asked.

"Read her a poem." Chad said.

"What? I don't read poems! I don't even write poems!" Troy complained.

"It's either that or singing for her or something Captain." Chad said seriously. "And Captain...no offense but you can't be a triple threat. Girls swooning over you, captain of the basketball team, and singer." Chad laughed.

"That's it!" Troy said.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"I'll sing for Brie." Troy said.

"But Captain..you don't sing." Chad pointed out.

"All the more reason to show Brie that I'll be the laughing stock in front of the whole school just to get her back." Troy said.

"Wow." Chad said.

"Wow what Chad?" Troy asked.

"You love her Captain." Chad smiled.

"I love her." Troy whispered and smiled.


	68. Pick Brie Up, Pick Me Up

Chapter 68: Pick Brie Up, Pick Me Up

Friday Morning

Troy's alarm clock rang. "Ahh!" Troy screamed.

Troy woke up at his desk. His desk lamp was still on, and there were crumpled papers thrown all around the floor.

Troy didn't have time to ask Kelsi to make a song for him to sing to Brie, so Troy figured he would make his own.

Bad idea. Very bad idea. Songs were like poems itself. Troy sucked at poems. But Troy...he spent the whole night writing out his feelings into a song.

Gabriella had to appreciate that. She had to.

Troy sighed. He grabbed a towel and ran into the shower.

Troy looked through his closet for something to war.

"Well, if I'm going to humilitae myself in front of the whole schoo, I might as well look hot doing so." Troy thought as he grabbed a shirt the same color as his eyes.

Troy knew the girls fell for blue colors on him, it really brought out his eyes. Troy put on some dark jeans, and threw on his favorite basketball shoes. He shook his hair out, and ran downstairs.

'Hey mom." Troy said as he put his music in his bag.

"Morning Troy. Breakfast." Troy's mother said as she passed him some pancakes.

"I'm not that hungry mom, I got to get to school!" Troy said. "I'll eat the pancakes as snack when I get home!" Troy said grabbing an apple and running out the door.

"Boys..." Mrs. Bolton thought. They could eat anything...anytime.

Troy jumped into his car and set off to East High.

"I wish I could pick Brie up..." Troy sighed as he drove off in the direction of his school.

"Good morning to everyone here in Alberquerque!" the radio spoke loudly waking Gabriella up.

"Will, it just shut up already?" Gabriella thought angrily as she pressed the snooze button.

Gabriella perked awake as she remembered what happened yesterday. Gabriella sighed.

"Hmmm...I can't make Troy think I'm sad..." Gabriella thought. "That must mean I have to dress very nicely today."

Gabriella ran into the bathroom to shower.

When Gabriella came out, she went into her closet to find something to wear. She settled on a red t-shirt with printed leaves on them. Gabriella threw on some dark washed jeans and grabbed a black cardigan. Gabriella decided to pay extra attention to her hair. She carefully blow-dryed it, straightened it, then curled it again. Gabriella really didn't feel like wearing make-up that day. From practically ruining her face yesterday, she didn't want that to happen again.

Gabriella grabed her bag and went downstairs. "Sweetie, you're going to be late for school." Gabriella's mother said.

"How was your date with Troy yesterday?" her mother asked.

Gabriella cringed. "Um...I'll tell you when I get home Mami, I'm sure you'll love the details!" Gabriella said as she grabbed a poptart and ran out the door.

"I wish Troy would pick me up..." Gabriella thought. "Wait! What am I thinking! I don't want or need Troy."

Gabriella pushed away her thoughts as she drove off to East High.


	69. Triple Threat

Chapter 69: Triple Threat

Troy arrived at East High and already saw the students piling into the audiorium.

"Well I guess that means I should go in..." Troy thought.

Troy walked into the audiotorium as everyone went silent.

Troy could hear whispers about him in the room. "I knew he wouldn't last with any girl...that Gabriella girl was no different... or I wonder if Troy is going to get really angry and go back to bullying people..." Another person said.

"Will everyone just shut up about me!" Troy barked and went over to sit with the gang.

"How have you been holding up Troy?" Sharpay asked concerned.

"I'm fine Sharpay." Troy said flashing her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me."

"I heard you are going to sing something Captain." Zeke said.

Troy nodded. "I'm doing it for Brie. Just hope she comes today." Troy said.

Just then I certain brown eyed girl walked into the room. The auditorium went silent again. Gabriella noticed stares of people looking at her...but this time Troy wasn't there to stop it. Gabriella smiled gently towards the gang (she never so Troy yet) and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella whispered softly.

"Hey Gabrilla," they said back and pointed to the seat that was empty. Gabriella gratefully took it as it was next to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Brie..." Troy said.

Gabriella turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Troy..." Gabriella said.

The two didn't have time to say anything.

"Good morning high school class!" Principal Matsui said. "As you know, today is the special Wildcat Day where we have our talent show. Anyone willing to perform can go." Principal Matsui said. "Any one to start us off?"

There was no answer.

"Hmm..." Sharpay said. Sharpay looked around the room and spotted who she was looking for. The two nodded. Sharpay got up on stage.

The audience began to clap.

"What's Sharpay doing up there?" Taylor asked.

"I think she is going to perform with Ryan." Kelsi said.

"Ahh...Sharpay...oh and Ryan!" Principal Matsui said as he saw Ryan come up on stage.

"So what are you two going to be performing for us today?" Principal Matsui asked.

"Um...what do you think Ryan?" Sharpay asked.

The two talked and then Sharpay came up with an answer. "Our friend Kelsi has composed a song called What I've Been Looking For. We'll be singing this." Sharpay smiled.

Kelsi smiled, and listened to Ryan and Sharpay perform.

Ryan:

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

Together:

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

Sharpay:

This feelings like no other

Together:

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

the way you do

I've never had somone as good for me as you

no one like you so lonely before i finally found

what i've been looking for

Sharpay:

So good to be seen

So good to be heard

Together:

Don't have to say a word

Ryan:

For so long I was lost

So good to be found

Together:

I'm loving having you around

Ryan:

This feeling's like no other

Together:

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found

what I've ben looking for

Together:

Doo Doo DooDoo

Doo Doo DooDoo

Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

After the two had finished, the audience burst into applause.

"Wow, they were really good." Taylor pointed out. "I knew Sharpay was in the drama club, but I didn't know she could sing like that."

"Well, there's more to people than it meets your eye." Gabriella said.

The group smiled as Sharpay and Ryan walked off stage.

"Sharpay, you were awesome!" Kelsi said.

"Thanks guys." Sharpay said and waved to Ryan who went back to his seat. "Ryan has his own group of friends, so he sits with them." Sharpay smiled.

After that, more people were willing to voulenteer. They heard some strange things, but some people were actually very good.

"Well, we heard eight acts so far...and we have enough for about two more." Principal Matsui said. "Any more voulenteers?" he asked.

"It's now or never Captain." Chad said.

Troy nodded and grabbed his lyrics from his bag. Troy took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage.

The crowd gasped.

"Well, Mr. Bolton. What will you be performing for us today? Some basketball?" the principal said surprised that Troy Bolton would come up to perform something.

"Well, actually," Troy said into the mike. "I'm going to sing. I never sang ever, so if I suck..I'm sorry that you guys have to go through those painul five minutes...and um...this song is for you Brie." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

Most of the girls in the crowd awwed. Troy blushed furiously.

"Um...okay...I guess I'll start now." Troy said and looked down at his lyrics.

Everybody's always talkin' at me

Everybody's tryin' to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'

I need to count on myself instead

**Troy looked at Gabriella in the eyes. Troy felt as if Gabriella was the only one in the crowd worth looking at.**

Did you ever

Lose yourself to get what you want

Did you ever

Get on a ride and wanna get off

Did you ever

Push away the ones you should've held close

Did you ever let go

Did you ever not know

**Troy smiled gently and Gabriella. Gabriella's face was still unmotionless.**

I'm not gonna stop

That's who I am

I'll give it all I got

That is my plan

Will I find what I lost

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)

I wanna make it right

That is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth takin'

Should I question every move I make

With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'

I don't wanna make the same mistakes

**Troy's eyes were on Gabriella the whole time, he didn't notice that everyone's expressions were in shock mode.**

Did you ever

Doubt your dream will ever come true

Did you ever

Blame the world but never blame you

I will never

Try to live a lie again

I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop

That's who I am (Who I am)

I'll give it all I got

That is my plan (That's my plan)

Will I find what I lost

You know you can (You know you can)

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)

I wanna make it right

That is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

**Troy sighed and sang his heart out**.

Oh, hold up

Give me room to think

Bring it on down

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing

Hold up

It's no good at all

To see yourself and not recognize your face

Out on my own

It's such a scary place

Ooh

The answers are all inside of me

All I gotta do

Is believe

I'm not gonna stop

Not gonna stop till I get my shot

That's who I am

That is my plan

Will I end up on top again

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)

I wanna make it right

That is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

Troy sighed and smiled deeply into Gabriella's eyes.

The whole audience broke down into amazing applause.

"I never knew Troy could sing..."

"Wow...that makes him even the more hotter..."

"He was so good!"

Even the gang was amazed at Troy's voice.

Once the applause died down, Chad yelled, "Triple threat!"

Troy laughed gently and went back to his seat.

"I never knew you could sing Capatain," Jason said.

"Me either...me either." Troy smiled and looked towards Gabriella's seat.

'Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked the gang.

"She's not there?" Sharpay said scanning her seat.

Sure enough Gabriella wasn't there. They began to panic until they heard a voice come up from the stage.

"Um...I guess I'll be the last one to end for today." Gabriella said. "Um...what Troy did was really sweet...I guess I'm going to return the favor. I haven't really sang before in front of anyone...so please bear with me." Gabriella said.

Gabriella took a deep long breath and began.

Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't

There's times when he proves it then times when he won''t

Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels

I guess what's killing me is just not knowin

**Gabriella smiled sadly at Troy.**

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic

They tell me just beware I may or may not like it

But either way I know I need to get some answers

About where I stand with him

How do I know, I need to know

**Gabriella was singing out her feelings. She really did need to know.**

If he's for real won't you please let me know

Or is he just playin, what's your magic card show

Something bout when he's here makes me not see so clear

Does your crystal ball show any lovin at all

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic

They tell me just beware I may or may not like it

But either way I know I need to get some answers

About where I stand with him

How do I know, I need to know

**Gabriella made sure Troy was staring at her before continuing**

I know this must seem so desperate

But desperate is what I've become

I'll do anything to know I'm the only one

Anything to get the truth from you

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic

They tell me just beware I may or may not like it

But either way I know I need to get some answers

About where I stand with him

My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic

They tell me just beware I may or may not like it

But either way I know I need to get some answers

About where I stand with him

How do I know, I need to know

How do I know, I need to know

How do I know, I need to know

How do I know, I need to know

After Gabriella finished singing, the audience wen silent.

"Oh no...I must have just embarrasesed myself out of the last century." Gabriella thought.

Just then a burst of applause came out from the gang. Immediately the same amount of applause that came from Troy came from Gabriella.

Gabriella heard things that she never heard before.

"Wow...Gabriella can sing!"

"She was really good..."

"No wonder why Troy is in love with her."

Gabriella smiled widely when she heard Chad yell, "Triple threat!"

Gabriella giggled and went back to her seat.

"Well, that's was lovely performances...everyone. Actually the most best turn out than all years before...and for that...we're giving you guys an hour break before class starts!" Principal Matsui smiled. "Dismissed!"

The audience applauded.

Gabriella's eyes shifted over to Troy.

"Brie..." Troy said.

"You're right Troy. We need to talk. The two got up and left the room.

"I wonder where they're going..." Chad said.

"Give them time guys...give them time." Taylor said.

The gang watched their best friends leave the room.


	70. Love

Disclaimer: For previous use in Chapter 60, songs used were What I've Been Looking For from the High School Musical Songtrack, Bet On It from the High School Musical 2 Soundtrack, and Physic from Vanessa's Hudgens Album V. I don't own any of these songs, so please be aware and don't sue me or anything! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 70: Love

Gabriella and Troy walked in silence towards the gym...it was their place.

Gabriella entered through the gym doors and sat on the bleachers. Troy soon followed her.

"So..." Troy said.

"So..." Gabriella said.

"Um...Brie...I'm really sorry. I knew you decided to go out with me to help my reputation...and getting kissed by Larissa was no excuse. You were trying to do me a favor...and I kind of ruined it...I'm sorry." Troy said head hanging low.

"Troy..." Gabriella said. "Troy, that song I sang...what did you think of it?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh?" Troy asked "What does this have to do with anything?" Troy asked.

"Please Troy...answer the question." Gabriella looked straight into his eyes.

"Well...um...lyrics...but either way I know I need to get some answers, from where I stand with him." Troy said. "Brie...were you talking about me?" Troy said looking into his eyes.

Gabriella looked back at him and nodded. "Troy...this you and Larissa thing...I know I'm not supposed to feel bad or anything...but Troy...I felt something from that kiss. Not only did I feel angry and felt like you did something stupid...but I felt..."

"Felt what Brie?" Troy said.

"I felt kind of jealous." Gabriella admitted. "I'm not sure why..I just did. Like something was telling me to be jealous, that you were my boyfriend...and only mine." Gabriella said. "But, we aren't really dating...so why should it even matter?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Brie...what I did in the auditorium. I did it for you. I wanted to show you that I would risk humilation just to show you that...that I loved you Brie." Troy said.

"Troy..." Gabriella said.

"No Brie. Let me finish. I really do want to listen to my own heart talking, those lyrics were how I felt truly...and I sang them to you to show you I really do want to change...Brie...I love you." Troy said.

Gabriella was stunned. "Troy...what I said in my song was the same...I don't have any idea where I stand with you. I...I want to be your girlfriend...but are we pretending this is just for your reputation...because I don't think that I can stand the heat." Gabriella said looking away from Troy.

"Gabriella." Troy said. "Gabriella!" Troy said louder wanting Gabriella to look at him.

Gabriella turned to Troy. Her face was a sudden sad expression, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Gabriella, I meant what I said. I really felt something so right, I want to listen to my own heart talking, and I love you." Troy smiled. "I want you to be my girlfriend...so badly...you don't know how badly I want this."

"Troy...you can have anyone you could possibly want...why me?!?!" Gabriella cried.

"One reason Brie." Troy said. "Because I love you." Troy looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. She saw truth, love, and hope. Gabriella smiled.

"Can we start over Troy?" Gabriella asked him. "For real...no playing games?" Gabriella really wanted to be with Troy, and she could tell that Troy really wanted to be with her.

"I would want that more than anything Brie." Troy said and hugged Gabriella tightly.

Gabriella smiled. She finally found what she had been looking for. Love.


	71. Made Me Realize

Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys! I know I wanted to finish this story by Wednesday, October 10…but school work has come up so much lately, and I am having a really hard time squeezing everything in! Please forgive me for not updating! I guess this story will finish when it finishes! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 71: Made Me Realize

Gabriella smiled as she hugged Troy. She didn't want to pull away, but she did. "Troy...were you for real what you said?" Gabriella said still doubting her life could be this great.

"I am Brie." Troy looked at her seriously. "I would want to be more than anything in your life, I want you to know that I'm not going to play any games with you. I feel something with you that I've never felt before...and I really don't want to ruin it." Troy pleaded.

"I really like you too Troy." Gabriella said and pulled him close to her.

The pair smiled. It felt like they were the only ones in the world, maybe just for a moment, but it was worth everything.

"So Brie..." Troy said.

Gabriella looked up at him.

"You on for a date tonight?" Troy asked. "After all, you are my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend." Troy smiled.

"Of course, my incredibly hot boyfriend." Gabriella smiled. "I would do anything to go out on a date with you." Gabriella smiled wider.

"Great, then how about since you took your car to school, how about I pick you up at 4:30 then?" Troy asked.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled. "Hey...wait...Troy! How did you know I took my car to school?" Gabriella laughed.

"Um...instinct?' Troy grinned at her foolishly.

"Instinct...ha! I say...stalker!" Gabriella laughed.

"Huh? Brie? What did you say?" Troy laughed.

Troy ran up to Brie and started tickling her sides.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped.

"Nope...not this time Brie! You are so in for it!" Troy laughed.

"TROY!!!" Gabriella laughed gasping for breath.

Troy laughed some more, and then picked Gabriella up and spun her around.

Gabriella screamed and giggled. "Troy...you're dad is watching us..." Gabriella said softly.

Troy immediately put Gabriella down and looked towards the gym doors.

"Kidding!" Gabriella laughed and ran towards the doors.

"Brie!" Troy laughed. "Now...you are really going to get it." Troy ran towards Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed some more and ran out the doors closely followed by Troy. Gabriella kept on running until she came to a staircase and saw Troy reaching his hand almost in her grasp.

Gabriella laughed and ran up the staircase and through the doors. She gasped.

Gabriella was standing in a big outdoor space overlooking the school. There were plants and flowers surronding the balcony, a beautiful sight.

"Troy..." Gabriella turned around to see Troy looking around the scenery.

Troy looked up when Gabriella called his name and smiled at her.

"It's beautiful...isn't it Troy?" Gabriella smiled and sat down on the bench."

"Yeah..." Troy said and sat beside her.

"Troy..." Gabriella said turning to face Troy. "Why were you always so obssesed about being the school's popular guy, the guy who everyone has respect for?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy rubbed the back of his next and cheekily grinned at her.

"C'mon Troy...you can tell me." Gabriella smiled gently towards him.

"Um...Brie...I don't know." Troy said. "I mean...when I moved from East Middle to East High...I was a nobody. I needed to make a name for myself...I didn't want to be known as the gym teacher's son who was like a nobody. So...I told my dad I wanted to do basketball. I had to train so hard to be good enough...my dad wouldn't just accept me cause I was his son..." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded for him to continue.

"When I got on the team...it was kind of like a key to popularity. I had friends I never had before...I was cool. I guess that it all got into my head...and if I ever changed in any kind of way..that I would lose everything that I had tried so hard to get when I came to East High..." Troy said softly looking away.

"Troy...why did you choose me?" Gabriella asked him. "I mean...after that calling thing, and the yelling in the cafeteria...you could have just gone back to your normal life." Gabriella pointed out sadly.

"Brie...I chose being with you because you made me realize what my old life meant to me. I mean...nobody knew the real me...they just thought they did. They loved me...because it was like a duty for them...I was like a nobody who was a somebody." Troy said.

"And then Brie...you suddenly appeared kind of like from nowhere. I had to think hard to be with you...be myself...not that jock who talks with people all the time." Troy smiled. "I liked the new me, and I like you too." Troy smiled.

"Troy..." Gabriella smiled. "I really like you too." Gabriella smiled.

The pair slowly leaned in towards each other faces inches apart.

The bell rang and Troy and Gabriella abruptly pulled away.

"Time for classes!" Troy grinned sheepishly and grabbed Gabriella's hands. The pair ran down the stairs towards their classes.


	72. Falling For That

Chapter 72: Falling For That

After School

After the last bell rang, Gabriella ran to her locker to grab her stuff. The weekend was finally here..and so was her date with Troy.

Gabriella smiled. Her first date...it had to be perfect. Gabriella ran to her car to drive home and get ready.

When Gabriella got home, she ran upstairs to her room.

"Mami, I have a date this afternoon, not sure when I'll be back!" Gabriella smiled and ran into her room.

Gabriella grabbed a towel, and ran into the bathroom to shower. When Gabriella came out, she walked over to the discarded green halter dress from the day before. Gabriella smiled gently and put the dress on. She added the necklace, and bracelets. Gabriella saw the time on the clock, it read 3:45.

Gabriella ran into the bathroom again and began to blow dry her hair. Gabriella also ran her brush through her hair, and left it in its curly mass of curls. Gabriella was extra careful with her make-up hoping that it would be extra right, and extra perfect. She smiled at the reflection. She was ready...and it was...4:30 at the dot!

Gabriella was worried that Troy wouldn't show up on time...but being the Troy Bolton...Troy turned up at Gabriella's house at exactly 4:30.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring, and yelled for her mother to get it while grabbing her purse.

Gabriella's mother reached the door, and opened it.

"Well, hello there Troy!" Gabriella's mother said.

"Hi, Ms. Montez." Troy smiled.

Troy looked quite stunning. He was wearing a dress jacket over a blue button down shirt, and had on some black slacks. Troy looked quite nervous for the popular jock he was.

"Come for Gabriella?" her mother asked motioning for Troy to sit down.

"Yeah." Troy smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Troy grinned.

"Well, Gabriella will be done in a minute or two." her mother explained.

"Gabriella! Troy's here!" her mother smiled.

Gabriella's ears perked up when she heard Troy's name.

"Coming Mami!" Gabriella put on her heels and slowly walked down the stairs.

Gabriella giggled a little when she looked at Troy's face as she came down the stairs. Gabriella was truly beautiful with her deep forest green halter dress that ended right above her ankles. It was sparkly, but not over done. The color of the dress also complemented Gabriella's skin tone, and it looked great against her beautiful curls.

Troy gasped slightly as he saw the stunningly beautiful Gabriella walk down the stairs.

"My Gabriella, you like very beautiful." Gabriella's mom smiled. "Let me get the camera." Gabriella's mom smiled and went towards the fireplace.

"Mami..." Gabriella blushed.

"No Gabriella, at times like these, you will wish you had these pictures. Your first date together!" her mother smiled and turned the camera on.

"Troy, with Gabriella." she told Troy. "Now smile you two!" she said as snapped a couple of pictures.

Gabriella blushed and held Troy's hand. "Okay Mami, now that we are out of your clutches, we're going to be heading out." Gabriella said.

"Right dear. Be back by 11:00...curfew!" her mother said and shooed the pair outside.

"You look gorgeous Brie." Troy said and gently kissed her cheek.

Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red. "I can say the exact same for you Mr. Bolton." Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

The couple walked over to Troy's car, and Troy opened the door for Brie.

"You know Troy...you don't have to. I have arms that I can use." Gabriella smiled.

"I know Brie, but I want to." Troy smiled as he closed her door and hopped into the car.

Gabriella smiled. "So Troy...where are we going?"


	73. Date Part I

Chapter 73: Date Part I

Gabriella looked out the window as she watched the car come to a stop. Troy had parked in a parking lot across from the park.

"Troy, what are we doing here?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Brie." Troy smiled and dragged Gabriella in the direction of the park.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed. "I can't run in heels."

"Then take them off Brie." Troy said looking at her.

"Grass is wet and a little muddy." Gabriella confessed.

"Are you being really girly on me Brie?" Troy teased.

"No I didn't mean it like that Troy..." Gabriella blushed.

"Brie..." Troy ran up and picked up Gabriella.

"Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella laughed.

"No Brie, you are going to take forever walking." Troy said holding Gabriella bridal style.

Gabriella sighed and rested in Troy's arm. Troy walked for a few minutes and stopped when he reached the top of the hill.

Gabriella took in the sight and smiled. "Troy, it's so beautiful." Gabriella breathed.

"All for you Brie." Troy smiled and set Gabriella on the blanket.

Gabriella smiled and took another look around the scenery. A blanket was set down on the grass surrounded by soft yellow daisy petals. There was a brown picnic basket in the middle of the blanket with two candles next to it. Gabriella stared at the backdrop of the picnic and saw the sun was going to set soon.

It came that part of the year where the sun set early.

"You like it?" Troy said nervously.

"No Troy." Gabriella said. "I love it." Gabriella smiled.

Troy grinned and sat down next to Gabriella pulling her close.

Gabriella leaned into Troy and smiled. "So Troy...it's near 5:20 already. Why bring me so early over here at the park?" Gabriella asked.

Troy grinned sheepishly. "Well I don't know, just to spend more time with you...overexcited...maybe just to talk...I don't know. I love spending time with you Brie." Troy grinned.

Gabriella blushed. "Troy...you know you're perfect right?" Gabriella asked him.

"Me? Perfect Brie. Ha ha, nowhere near perfect." Troy said.

"You might think that Troy but you are. You know just the right things to say at the right time you flirt. You are also very sweet, very protective, smart when you want to be, an amazingly cute sweet talker, jock, popular guy, nice guy, and incredibly hot for your being." Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed at what Gabriella said. "Perfect...that is the word to describe not me, but you Ms. Montez. You come to East High as the shy and studious girl, and suddenly become the girl that all the guys have their eyes on. You're smart, very sweet, shy which is very cute, have the most greatest laugh and smile, a winner personality, you brighten up people's days, and you are one extremely gorgeous girl who doesn't know it." Troy said.

Gabriella face turned a deep shade of red making Troy laugh.

"You are amazing Brie. You gotta know that." Troy laughed.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled. Right now, everything felt so peaceful. Like there was absolutely no care in the world except for her and Troy. It felt wonderful.

"So Troy, you want to talk...let's talk." Gabriella said.

"Talk about what?" Troy asked.

"Um...I don't know...anything." Gabriella said.

"Oh I have an idea!" Troy said.

Troy went throught the picnic basket and brought out a package of M&M's.

"What are those for Troy? Gabriella asked suspiciously.

Troy opened up the bag and split the amount of M&M's in half giving half of them to himself, and the other half to Gabriella.

"Okay Brie...I will throw these M&M's in your mouth one by one. How many I get in, is how many questions that I can ask you about. How many M&M's you throw in my mouth is how many questions that you can ask me about. Ready to play?" Troy asked.

"Troy! You know I have no hand eye coordination, how am I supposed to get these in your mouth?" Gabriella laughed.

"I'll help you Brie, I'll try to catch them where you throw them." Troy smiled.

Gabriella thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Troy said. "You throw first." Troy signaled to Gabriella to start.

Gabriella grabbed one M&M and aimed in towards Troy's open mouth. She aimed and actually shot it a couple of feet to where Troy was sitting.

Troy laughed hysterically.

"Troy! I thought you said you were going to help me out!" Gabriella laughed.

"I will Brie! I will! It's just that, that shot was so off I couldn't have even gotten it if I tried!" Troy laughed.

Gabriella blushed. "Okay...okay...I'll try harder.

With the help of Troy, Gabriella was able to get eight out of her twenty M&M's in Troy's mouth.

"Okay Brie...now my turn." Troy said grabbing his M&M's. The first one he shot was slightly off by a couple of inches. The second and third were also like that.

"Oh, so Mr. Basketball hot shot is a little off I see?" Gabriella giggled.

"You better shut your cute little mouth of yours Brie, cause I have these weapons with me..." Troy said pointing to the M&M's, "and I'm not afraid to use them." Troy smiled.

Gabriella laughed and opened her mouth wider. Troy was able to get eleven out of his twenty M&M's in Gabriella's mouth.

"Okay...Brie...you want to answer questions first...or do you want to ask first." Troy asked her.

"Um...you have more questions to ask...so you ask first." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay." Troy said. "Let's see first question...who was your first crush here at East High?" Troy asked.

Gabriella blushed. "Um...you." Gabriella said looking away.

Troy gasped. "After everything I did to you, I was still your first crush here?" Troy said not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes Troy...um next question." Gabriella said clearly embarrassed.

"Um...alright." Troy smiled. "Why did you change your looks for Brie?"

"Well, I wanted a change. I was tired of people always calling me Geeky Gabi, I didn't want to be a geek anymore." Gabriella said. "I just wanted to be me."

Troy nodded. "Um...what is your favorite thing to do?" Troy asked.

"Well...why that question for Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Just want to know more things about you Brie. No harm in that right?" Troy asked.

"Oh...right. My favorite thing to do is sitting out on my balcony and watching the sunset." Gabriella said blushing.

Troy smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed of Brie. Doing those kinds of things is what makes life so perfect. Okay...um what's your favorite color?"

"That's easy...blue." Gabriella smiled.

"Why blue for?" Troy asked her.

"Well Troy...that would be another question that you will have used up." Gabriella smiled.

"That's okay. I want to know." Troy smiled.

"Um well...it's blue because the first thing that I ever thought was gorgeous when I moved here was crashing into you. I met your eyes Troy...your blue eyes...and I fell in love with the color." Gabriella said looking away.

Troy smiled. "Glad to know you love my eyes Brie." Troy said his blue eyes meeting Gabriella's brown ones.

Gabriella smiled.

"Next question...did you know you could sing?" Troy asked her.

"Well...I did church choir is all...I tried a solo and nearly fainted. I never really thought of singing as something I could do well...just something that I could fall upon if I ever was given the chance. So many people have been telling me I sing great...I guess I never realized it till now." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled at Gabriella. "Brie, what do you treasure most in a relationship?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and said, "Trust. With trust, it leads to sincerity, and knowing that you'll be okay with someone who tells you the truth." Gabriella smiled.

Troy nodded. "What was your most embarrassing moment?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella smiled sadly and looked down. "It has to be when I tripped over you the first day at East High. I was pretty bad at all my other schools, but on my first day there...and getting in your way...all those people laughing at me...that has to be the worst moment of my life." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry Brie." Troy said regretfully and squeezed her hand.

"No worries Troy, it's all in the past." Gabriella smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"What's your favorite movie?" Troy wondered.

Gabriella thought for a moment and said, "Titanic. It has to be the most saddest and greatest movie of all time." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "Well Brie...oh I have a good one. What do you, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi like to talk about when us guys are not around?" Troy wondered.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped. "You can't ask that kind of question!"

"Oh..but yes...we can Brie. Now what do you guys talk about?" Troy asked.

Gabriella blushed. "Um...you guys. Zeke, Jason, Chad, and you. Recently we have been talking about who has the hottest abs." Gabriella said her whole face red as a tomato.

Troy found this very funny and laughed.

"Well Brie...now who does have the hottest abs?" Troy asked.

Gabriella blushed again and said, "Um...we agreed that you guys all had abs...but we all knew that your six pack was the hottest." Gabriella blushed looking away.

Troy laughed some more and hugged her. "You know I love you Brie." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella smiled. "Well, Troy...you have used up almost all your questions for some crazy topics...one more question left." Gabriella told him.

Troy smiled. He knew exactly what to ask her.

"Brie..." Troy said making sure Gabriella was looking straight at him. "Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

Without waiting for a response, Troy slowly leaned towards Gabriella and captured her lips against hers in a soft passionate kiss.

Gabriella was surprised at the question Troy was asking, and when Troy pressed his lips against hers Gabriella was immediately in shock. She soon relaxed realizing it was Troy and smiled between the kiss. Sparks flew...it was a moment never to forget.

Gabriella's first kiss was the most amazing experience she had ever felt. And doing that with Troy was an amazing feeling. Gabriella felt like there was no end to the world, she wanted this to go on forever. Gabriella gently moved her lips and kissed Troy softly back.

Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella kiss him back. Troy had never felt this with a girl before. Like he had these butterflies in his stomach, and sparks were flying everywhere. Troy felt warm and full inside, he never wanted to stop.

Gabriella and Troy slowly started to make out until air was needed between the two and they broke apart. Gabriella blushed deeply as did Troy. They finally looked into each other's eyes and whispered the word, "Wow."

Both smiling at each other again, the couple leaned in for another kiss.


	74. Date Part II

Author's Note: Hey readers! I'm really loving the reviews! Totally and truly awesome. I'm just warning you guys now that I think my last chapter will be the next one, chapter 75. I know that it might be kind of soon after they just got together, but I kind of wanted it to end like life would be perfect, and will be perfect. So...don't try and kill me for it! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 74: Date Part II

A few minutes later, both out of breath, the couple pulled apart from each other.

"To answer your question Troy, yes...I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me." Gabriella giggled.

Troy grinned at her. "I absolutely love the way you think Brie."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy gently on the lips before pulling back.

"Okay...um...going off track now." Gabriella blushed. "My turn to ask the questions here." Gabriella demanded giggling.

"Whatever you say Brie." Troy smiled and waited for his first question.

"Okay...um let me think...hmmm. Oh! Why did you try out for the basketball team, because of your dad? Cause you could have tried out for any other sport..." Gabriella asked him.

Troy thought a moment before answering. "Well, I figured basketball was the direction to go. My father loved the sport, and I thought by the way he loved it so much...I could probably love it too." Troy smiled.

Gabriella grinned. "Your life interests me Troy, next question. Why do you get bad grades for?" Gabriella wondered.

Troy smiled. "Brie...I'm not like some genius...like you are."

"I know you're not a genius Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Troy asked Gabriella and began to tickle her wildly.

"No Troy! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!" Gabriella was laughing in a fit of giggles.

Troy smiled and let go of the gasping and red faced Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled before answering, "Really Troy...what's with the grades?"

"Well...with being popular, I guess that I didn't have time for any academics. I figured with a scholarship to any college, I didn't have to do those kinds of stuff. And that if I was actually smart...the basketball team would have thought I was cheating at school, or taking steroids to keep awake for basketball practice...so much pressure..." Troy groaned.

Gabriella nodded before moving on. "What makes you wake up every day Troy? Like basketball, or something that you love in your life.

Troy didn't even think before answering the question. "I think I have one thing that I truly want every day of my waking life Brie. And that's you. I can't live without your smile, your grin, your face, hands, anything about you. I wake up to hear your voice, and talk with your personality Brie. I used to think that about basketball...but was I way off..." Troy smiled.

Gabriella giggled and looked into Troy's eyes. "I love you so much Troy." Gabriella smiled and kissed his lips.

Troy grinned and deepened the kiss sending shivers through Gabriella's body. It was great with Troy...everything about him...it was so great.

Before things got to heavy between the two, Gabriella broke the kiss off and stared back at Troy.

"Okay...next question. How did you become friends with Chad, Troy?" Gabriella wondered.

"Um...I guess that would be when I got on the basketball team. I met Chad and the rest of the team mates then, but with Chad...we were like long lost brothers or something. We knew what the other was talking about, and we tell each other everything nowadays. Chad was probably one of the only people who knew of my old personality." Troy smiled.

Gabriella nodded. "Well since you and Chad practically know everything about each other..what did you guys talk about when I'm not around?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy grinned sheepisly. "Um...do I have to Brie?" Troy pouted towards Gabriella.

"Not falling. Spill Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Well with Chad, we like to talk about you two. Taylor for Chad, and you for me Brie. We get to interesting topics too, like what's on college basketball or football, and Chad actually knew about my crushes that I had...mostly the one about you. Chad always told me that I was whipped from you Brie...and apparently pretty well done." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. "Whipped huh Bolton?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

Troy nodded and the two shared yet another kiss before Gabriella asked her next question.

"Oh, yes I really want to know this one." Gabriella smiled. "Dearest Troy...how many girls have you slept with?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy gasped and almost choked on the M&M he was eating. "Wait...what did you say Brie?" Troy said not believing what he was hearing.

"I asked you how many girls you've slept with Troy." Gabriella said seriously. "I want to know...I won't judge you...I just had always wondered you know Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy took the longest and deepest breath before letting the truth come out.

"None." Troy whispered softly.

"Wait...what did you say Troy?" Gabriella asked him not being able to hear what Troy had said.

"I said Brie...none." Troy grinned sheepishly and looked away.

It took a moment to realize before Gabriella began to crack up. "Are you serious Troy?" Gabriella laughed.

Troy nodded seriously feeling strangely out of place.

It took a couple of seconds for Gabriella to comprehend that Troy was telling the truth. Gabriella let out a deep scincere of apology.

"I'm so sorry Troy! I didn't know I just expected...um...you know...all those girls all over you and everything..." Gabriella said apolegetic, not knowing what to say.

Troy managed to laugh a little. "It's okay Brie. I'm not that type of guy...um sure I may be stupid enough to do so, but I would never really have done that just because I'm popular and everyone expects me to." Troy said. "I mean I probably got drunk a few times, and almost did...but Chad was always there for me...great friend. Great friend." Troy said not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said.

"I don't think you should be sorry Brie. I mean, you get to ask your questions, I ask mine, and we know more about each other right? It may be kind of weird things..." Troy laughed. "But...it's a start...you know?"

Gabriella laughed. "Thanks Troy. Okay...um...next question. What has been the most greatest part of your life?" Gabriella asked.

Troy thought a moment before answering. "Well, I always thought it was getting on the basketball team and going from drool to cool...but I'm not thinking so anymore..." Troy said. "I mean there are tons of great stuff that I've been through, but as of now...I think the greatest moment of my life was with you Brie. I can be myself...and not have to worry about anything." Troy smiled.

Gabriella was surprised at what a deep felt answer that was and leaned in to kiss Troy. It lasted for a minute or so before Gabriella pulled back. Troy groaned a little.

"Do you know what kind of effect you have on me Brie?" Troy closed his eyes.

Gabriella giggled. "I wouldn't know Troy. But my questions to be answered, not yours." Gabriella giggled some more.

Troy nodded and looked at Gabriella.

"Um...I have two more questions. One...how many girls have you been seriously attracted to before?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy gave Gabriella a weird look. "Are you really going to make me answer this question?"

"Yeah Troy...I want to know what I'm dealing with...how many girls has Mr. Captain of the Basketball Team fell in love with?" Gabriella smiled.

"That's easy Brie. One." Troy said.

"And who is that one Troy?" Gabriella wondered.

"Ask me that question, and it'll be your last question Brie." Troy told her.

"Yeah...I'm going to ask that question." Gabriella looked at Troy.

Troy smiled and said nothing. Instead, he leaned towards Gabriella and shared another sweet and passionate kiss with her before pulling back.

"Does that answer your question Brie?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "That goes the same for me Troy...only fell in love with one guy...you."

The couple smiled at each other and Gabriella leaned herself against Troy's chest.

"What time is it Troy?" Gabriella looked at him.

Troy looked down at his cell phone before answering, "7:00."

Gabriella nodded. "This feels perfect Troy."

Troy nodded. "Well Brie, we managed to kill a lot of time. Who knew that time flies so quickly? How about we know officially start our date?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay then." Troy said and got out a match to light the candles.

Troy carefully lit them, and a small glow filled the dark space they were sitting at.

"So what are we eating Troy?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well...I brought one of these things to keep the food warm...ah here it is." Troy said as he brought out two silver platters.

Troy also brought out a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses.

"Okay...we have...pasta," Troy said lifting up the two platters. "Some bread and butter..." Troy said taking out the two items out of the pinic basket. "And some sparkling apple cider." Troy opened up the bottle and poured the drink into the two glasses.

"You're too sweet Troy." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Well dig in Brie." Troy smiled and grabbed his fork and began to eat.

Troy and Gabriella ate their meal in a comfortable silence. One in a while, they would sneak glances at each other.

Gabriella took a sip of the cider. "Troy...you have some pasta on your face." Gabriella said and grabbed a napkin to wipe the sauce off.

Gabriella leaned towards Troy and gently rubbed it off.

"Thank Brie." Troy said and leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy deeply.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and set her on his lap as the two began to make out with each other.

Gabriella put her arm around Troy's neck, and Troy settled his arms around Gabriella's waist.

Nearly twenty minutes later the two broke apart from each other.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and smiled.

Troy smiled also. "Finish eating Brie?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay...Troy said and put the remaining of the food and plates back into the picnic basket.

Troy turned back to look at Gabriella and saw her lying down looking up at the stars.

Troy smiled and leaned down next to Gabriella intertwining his hand with hers. "If you want...we can still go to the ice cream parlor before it closes." Troy said looking at her.

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. "I feel like just staying here Troy if you don't mind...right now...with you...it's starting to feel perfect." Gabriella smiled.

Troy nodded and the two held hands in silence as they looked up at the stars.

Gabriella shivered a little noticing that it was starting to get cold.

Troy noticed Gabriella shivering at took off his coat jacket. "Here Brie..." Troy said passing his jacket off to Gabriella.

"It's okay Troy...I'm fine." Gabriella smiled at him.

"No Brie...you're cold, and I'm fine...I don't get cold easily." Troy said.

Without waiting for a response from Gabriella, Troy lifted Gabriella's hands up and slipped his jacket on her.

The jacket looked quite big on Gabriella, but it was warm, and it smelled like Troy. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Troy..." she whispered.

"No problem Brie..." Troy said and leaned up to hug her gently.

The two fell asleep a little while later holding each other.

Gabriella stirred a little and woke up. She noticed Troy next to her and smiled.

"Oh wait!" Gabriella thought. "I have to be back at the house by eleven!" Gabriella thought and grabbed her phone careful not to wake up Troy.

"Oh okay...that's good. 10:47." Gabriella smiled.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered and gently tried to shake Troy awake.

Troy moaned a little and shook Gabriella's hand off.

Gabriella shrugged and kissed him on the lips to wake him up.

Troy kissed back before Gabriella pulled away.

"Brie..." Troy said rubbing his eyes.

"No time Troy. Curfew in like ten minutes. My mom would never let me go out with you again knowing that I was home late...on my first date." Gabriella told Troy.

Troy laughed.

"What's so funny Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Oh...nothing. It's just that what you said rhymed." Troy smiled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "No time for this Troy! Got to get moving." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded and started to put everything away. Troy handed the picnic basket and blanket to Gabriella and picked her up. Troy quickened his walk as they went back to the car.

Once in the car, Troy drove off to get to Gabriella's house.

They were very lucky they were on time.

"10:59." Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her cell phone.

"Okay...that good Brie...I'll see you later okay? Monday morning...I'll pick you up here right?" Troy asked her.

"That's great Troy." Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss Troy.

The two two shared a kiss before pulling away.

"Monday morning Troy." Gabriella smiled and unlocked the door to her house.

"Monday morning." Troy smiled and watched Gabriella entered her house.

When the two were out of hearing they both yelled at the same time, "Perfect!"


	75. When I Die

Author's Note: I'm sure this will be my last and final chapter. This is my first fan fic, so I know there must be tons of errors and bad story lines throughout the story...but I gave it my best shot. I think I'll be having more stories to come...I'm not sure when I'll start them. Maybe the next one will be coming in less than 2 weeks I'm guessing. Please keep up to date on my stories coming up...it would be great to see reviews from you guys! Thank you so much for everything! Last reviews are gladly accepted! I feel sort of sad that the story is ending...but I'm happy that I had faithful reviewers! Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter...writer's block...you guys don't know how much times this chapter was redone! One too many! And I'm still not sure if it's good or not! Always, schoolgirl 101

Chapter 75: When I Die

The weekend came and went so fast for the couple. Thoughts zoomed into their head's about the official day where the two would be a couple. It was an amazing feeling...everyone must have known that.

Monday morning flashed by as Gabriella felt the sun hit her chocolate brown eyes. "Mmph." Gabriella groaned as she grabbed a pillow and covered her eyes from the sun. Gabriella suddenly remembered what today was and shot awake.

Gabriella looked over at the time and noticed it was 6:14. "I was supposed to be up at 6:00..." Gabriella thought. "And why has the sun risen so early?" Gabriella thought as she ran to the bathroom to shower.

When Gabriella came out of the shower, she walked into her closet to pick something to wear. Gabriella settled a pair of hug fitting black jeans with a soft aquamarine halter top. Gabriella grabbed a mix of blue and black jewelry and threw them on. Running into the bathroom, Gabriella blow dryed her hair and ran a brush through her massive brown-black curls.

Grabbing her eyeliner, and eye shadow, she applied a minimal amount to her face, and brushed her teeth. Gabriella applied a light coat of lip gloss on her lips, and slipped on her black ballet flats and grabbed her school bag before running downstairs to eat breakfast.

Hearing his alarm clock ring, Troy sighed as he rubbed his eyes to hit the alarm.

"I can't believe it's 6:30..." Troy thought as he trudged out of his bed and walked into the bathroom.

Troy washed his face to help wake him up when he realized that today was the day.

"Yes!" Troy yelled as he pumped his fists in the air.

Troy jumped in the shower and began to sing to his showerhead.

When Troy came out, he rummaged into his closet to find something to wear. Troy settled on some dark jeans, with a blue and black striped polo (Think What Time's It?: shirt he wore). Blue was Gabriella's favorite color, and Troy had to look good.

Troy shook out his hair, and decided to put on a small amount of cologne. Troy grabbed a pair of shoes and socks, grabbed his bag, and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Morning Troy." his mother said as Troy walked down the stairs.

"Morning mom." Troy said as he jumped and sat down on the counter.

"What have I told you about sitting on the counter Troy?" his mother sighed.

"Oh! Sorry mom!" Troy said getting off.

"No...no...too late already dear. Here...just eat breakfast." his mother said passing him some homemade biscuits and ham.

"Thanks mom." Troy said in between bites as she shoved the food he had into his mouth.

"Going somewhere I see?" Troy's mom asked him noticing the large amounts of food being stuffed and swallowed. "And if I have mother's intuition and guess correctly...a certain brown eyed girl named Gabriella Montez.

Troy stared at his mother wide eyed and almost choked.

"I know I'm right..." his mother teased and went towards the sink to wash the dishes.

Troy swallowed his food and put his plate in the sink.

"I know you're right too Mom. I'll see you later. And yes...I don't know how you do it...but I'm picking up Gabriella before going to school. See ya!" Troy said as he walked out of his house and jumped into his car.

When Troy arrived at Gabriella's house...he sighed and walked up the driveway.

"I swear...Gabriella's house keeps on getting bigger and bigger with each passing time I visit..." Troy thought to himself as he rang the doorbell.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and went up to answer it.

"Must be Troy..." Gabriella thought as she grabbed her bag. "Mom, that's Troy...I'll see you later!" Gabriella said as she went to open the door.

Gabriella smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"Hey Troy..." Gabriella smiled.

Troy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella questioned him.

Troy smiled. "Great minds think alike." Troy said pointing to Gabriella's clothing.

Confused for a second, Gabriella noticed that Troy was also wearing blue and black. Gabriella stiffled a giggle. "Ahh...now we really look like East High's golden couple." she smiled.

"Golden couple?" Troy asked Gabriella.

Gabriella noticed what she said and blushed. "Sorry...I guess time with the girls is getting to my head..." Gabriella's face showed a deep crimson. "Kelsi...Taylor...and Sharpay all talked about everything and everyone over the weekend...I told them about our date...they freaked out...in a good way though. They started calling us East High's golden couple."

Troy grinned evily. "Might I as why ms. Montez?"

Gabriella blushed. "They think we look good together...I guess." Gabriella said as she and Troy began walking to Troy's car.

"No offense Brie..but I really don't think we look good together." Troy said staring at Gabriella intently.

Gabriella's face dropped for a moment before realizing what her face looked like and attempted a weak smile.

"Don't think that's going to fall on me Brie." Troy said. "I wasn't finished at what I was saying either. I don't think we look good together...I know we look good together." Troy smiled.

Gabriella blushed more deeply and hit him playfully. "You were always the type to flirt." Gabriella smiled.

Troy grinned and leaned in to capture his lips with Gabriella. Their kiss was sweet and soft and lasted for about a moment or two before it was broken off by Gabriella.

"As much as I love doing this Troy...we have school...and the girls are probably going to bombard me and all...and I think that I need all the energy I can get." Gabriella laughed.

Troy smiled and opened up the door for Gabriella as she got in.

The two went off in the direction of East High.

When they had arrived at East High, the couple was immediately spotted by the gang.

"Gabi!!! Troy!" the gang greeted them with smiles and laughs.

Gabriella and Troy smiled at each other as their hands intertwined as they walked over to the group.

"Morning guys!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hope you guys had an awesome weekend!" Troy laughed.

"Don't worry Captain...we did." Chad said. "But I might add...what's with you and Gabi?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean me and Gabi?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Dude...something is up. You guys have been going out before...but now...it seems like totally on a new level or something...like something has changed..." Chad said.

Gabriella gave Chad a surprised look wondering how Chad noticed something was different between the two. "Nothing has changed." Gabriella lied. "Always been the same...me and Troy...going out."

"Nice try Gabriella." Taylor said holding hands with Chad. "Spill us the details...talking on the phone isn't as good as it is in person." Taylor smiled.

Gabriella blushed.

"What talk on the phone?" Jason asked stupidly.

Kelsi laughed and wacked Jason in the head gently. "He means no harm!" Kelsi laughed.

The gang laughed with Kelsi.

"Loving this short three day reunion guys!" Sharpay smiled. "But Gabi has gossip...we all know." Sharpay grinned.

Troy and Gabriella looked away blushing.

"Well me and Troy...are going out." Gabriella said.

"Yeah...we know that part." Zeke said nodding. "For about the beginning of last week." Zeke said.

"Yeah...but you guys don't know everything." Troy said.

"Um...I think the guys do..." Chad said looking at the guys who nodded.

"Well actually...no you guys don't know the full story." Gabriella said sighing.

"You want me to tell them Brie?" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"No Troy...I will." Gabriella smiled. "I hate lying to you guys...so I will tell you the truth. But privately so no other people can hear." Gabriella said pointing to the people surrounding them.

The gang moved quietly into the gym before Gabriella started what she was going to say.

"Well you see...girls first since you don't know this part. Well...there is this calling girls thing that the guys have...where if you call a girl first, you go out with her." Gabriella said.

The girls gasped and slapped their boyfriends.

"Ow!" the guys said at once.

"Idiots!" the girls yelled at the same time.

Not being able to withstand the silence, everyone started to crack up.

Kelsi giggled. "Go on with your story Gabriella." she smiled.

"Well...okay." Gabriella said. "Not knowing I was me because of my makeover, Troy called me. It was either he go out with me or risk all the guys getting all pissy and stuff at him." Gabriella said.

"Pissy?" Troy smiled at the word.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella giggled. "Pissy."

"Okay..these little love quarrels are really getting to me." Chad said. "Move on with the story." Chad said.

"Oh right." Gabriella said. "Troy pulled me into the gym and wanted me to go out with him. Troy told me the truth and everything and asked me if I would go out with him to help him. I first told him no...and then I told him yes cause I felt guilty." Gabriella shrugged. "So me and Troy pretended to go out in front of the school to save Troy his popularity and stuff." Gabriella said.

The gang nodded.

"But that wasn't working out. I guess we started getting feeling for each other even more than before...and when I caught Troy and Larissa...I knew those feelings were real." Gabriella smiled sadly. "Troy felt the same way...he sang for me...and I sang for him...we went on that date...and here we are now." Gabriella smiled.

"And you guys just tell us this now?!?!?" Sharpay shrieked.

The couple nodded. "We don't want to keep secrets from you guys...but we didn't want rumor to spread around the school and stuff. So me and Troy are now officially going out." Gabriella smiled and looked into Troy's eyes.

The couple smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss.

"Get a room!" Jason laughed.

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart and looked away.

The gang laughed.

"You guys are hilarious..." Chad remarked and looked at the blushing couple. "But...I'm glad you guys told us...nice to know you trust us."

Gabriella and Troy nodded before hearing the bell ring.

"Homeroom!" the gang yelled before running off to their homeroom classes.

Gabriella smiled as she held hands with her boyfriend. "You know you're a really smart stupid idiot right Troy."

"Huh Brie?" Troy asked confused.

"I mean...if you hadn't called me..we wouldn't even be in this conversation...but because you are a stupid idiot...you ended up getting both of us to fall in love with each other...and that Mr. Bolton is very smart." Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella for a moment and let go when they walked into homeroom.

"Ah Mr. Bolton...Ms. Montez...glad to know you two are here today. Take your seats." Ms. Darbus said as she marked off the couple's names as they took their seats.

Gabriella and Troy now had the homerooom's pairs of eyes on them once again. The two didn't notice at all though. It seemed like there were only two people in the room. Each other.

At Lunch

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand slowly together as they entered the East High cafeteria. By now the word spread that East High's captain of the basketball team hooked up "again" with

school's genius Gabriella Montez.

News also spread about a certain pixie haired brown haired girl with green eyes. The girl walked over to the gang's table. "Um...Gabriella. What you did to the school...it was great...thanks." the girl's sparkling green eyes looked up at her.

Gabriella gave the girl a welcoming smile. "Thanks. I feel like I know you...but I'm not exactly sure...you look different..." Gabriella frowned slightly.

The girl looked shocked wondering if Gabriella had noticed her. "Um yeah...Teresa. Ex-friend of Larissa." Teresa said loudly.

Troy choked on his sandwich he was eating to stare at Teresa.

Gabriella patted Troy's back before looking back at Teresa. "Don't mind the idiot I have as a boyfriend. He's just surprised. And um...ex-friend?" Gabriella asked wondering if she was hearing correctly.

"Yeah. Larissa is the kind of friend that I would...never mind...I don't even want to consider her as my friend...I had to change everything about me...and now I'm back to myself. I figured that if you could change the school in the course of one week...maybe I could change myself." Teresa smiled.

Gabriella smiled at her. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Sharpay!" Ryan called out to Sharpay as he came closer to his sister. "I needed to give you new lyrics." Ryan said as he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a girl.

"I'm sorry!" Ryan said as he looked into her green eyes.

"No..." Teresa said as she picked herself back up. "Teresa." she said holding out her hand for Ryan to shake

Ryan gladly shook it as the pair felt a shock of electricity go into their arms.

The two blushed and looked away.

"Now that you're here Ryan..." Sharpay said. "Why don't you stay...you know with us? You too Teresa." Sharpay said making room for the two.

Ryan and Teresa smiled before sitting down.

Not that everyone was settled down...the gang stared at Troy and Gabriella. The two were snuggled up next to each other and whispering sweet things in the other one's ear.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jason asked.

Kelsi laughed and slapped him. "Again Jason!"

Gabriella blushed and glanced at Troy who smiled at her.

"Nothing you guys really want to know..." Troy said.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed and slapped Troy's shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt Ms. Montez!" Troy said.

"Aw...poor baby...do you want me to kiss and make it better?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gladly." Troy said as the two leaned in and shared a short kiss.

"Get a room!" the gang yelled and Troy and Gabriella jumped apart.

"Wow...you guys do share a lot of PDA now." Chad said laughing.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and blushed,

"You know, guys are perfect together...probably going to end up together and forever until you guys die." Taylor remarked.

"When I die..." Gabriella smiled at the totally new perspective at what she once thought of it.

"When I die." Troy said softly in Gabriella's ear as the two leaned in to share yet another passionate kiss. LOVE.

Last Author's Note: I would especially like to thank the reviewers who reviewed more than once. They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling): Note: Parantheses is how much reviews were sent

Marsloverwhohasahighvoice (20), opi-1 (17), my supermanwillcome (16), ToniMarie 63 (14), hsmprincess (14), xxxxparvati-patilxxxx (13), hsmgal 142 (13), cheekybabe 101 (12), Line 101 (12), bluemystic1993 (10), ericaa leighh (8), popz-attitude-angel (7), DutchIcePrincess (6), 2hot4wordz (6), tututooba (6), juztafan (4), xaxsxhxlxelyx (3), jazzybabe7 (3), luvmexoxoGossipGal (3), peachie1st (2), corbinlovah159 (2), truepinay4eva (2), Dreamy Ayumi (2), zanessa4ever123 (2), cornelia4eva (2), heavensent666 (2), heebeejeebees (2)

I would also like to acknowledge all those reviewers who at least sent one review to me! They are (forgive me for incorrect spelling):

together4ever, zacfan, morgannemarie, obsessedelf, xxfallblossomsxx, ebear, brazilianprincess, xzanessaxhudefronx, cutieismynam, dcmrvlsmllvll, shell-bell 87, paige-leanne 92, xanessarockzbea, napd567, troyella-angelz, xl-lisa-lx, xzanessaluvaax, kiwifrute135, vanessazaclover16, luvesdolphins, NesquickHudgensfan, Noddles90210, xyou're the music in mex, kasayyx14, craftyzanessarules, freakysoccergirl, abnoxiousblonde, sassy-is-classy, snowflake99, izy160, xxxnaleyforevaxxx, xrevengex, babygal4real, peanuts11


End file.
